


Fonder

by lycanhood



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, CEO Lena Luthor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Humanitarian!Lena, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, PTSD (in later chapters), Reporter Kara Danvers, Scientist!Lena, Sort of Military AU, War Correspondent!Kara, human!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/pseuds/lycanhood
Summary: Kara Danvers is working as a war reporter for Catco Worldwide when she meets Lena Luthor, genius CEO of L-Corp. They quickly fall hard for each other. But with such demanding careers and each with their fair share of baggage, their relationship takes work. Kara is often out of the country and war takes its toll on her, while Lena is often traveling for business and still struggling under the weight of her family's sordid past.They have to learn to love and support each other while still managing to be themselves in a world that seems hellbent on making life difficult. Welcome to the ride, and consider this the fasten your seatbelts sign*No Powers/Human AU*(You can expect some Mild Angst, Smut, Hurt/Comfort, and Graphic Violence in later chapters. All of which will be appropriately marked in the Notes section. Other than that this is just sort of a fun AU idea I had about what Supercorp's relationship might look like under certain strains and circumstances. Most of the plot is just about the ups and downs of their relationship. Nothing but Happy Endings here, folks!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is partly inspired by The Newsroom and Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, but I've honestly pulled alot of inspiration for different elements from lots of influences. Ask me more about it and I'll to my best to make sense of my messy mind :)

_Sana’a, Yemen: 7:13pm_

_National City, CA, USA: 9:13am_

 

“Kara, lovely of you to finally call me back.”

 

Ms. Grant’s irritation is palpable even through the shoddy connection. Her words crackle with static and yet still maintain some bite.

 

The wind outside howls and every few seconds sand pelts the side of the tent. It isn’t quite a storm. Not yet, but Kara imagines the night will turn it into one.

 

She sits on the edge of her designated bunk, hunched over the satellite phone pressed close to her ear. Her clothes and hair are gritty and grimy with sweat and sand and the exhaustion of the day. Kara longs for a shower and a change of clothes. That’s what the others are doing, and James too. But they’d told her Ms. Grant had been trying to reach her all day while they were out, and so Kara knew she needed to call her boss right away. Ms. Grant would only call personally if it were really important.

 

“Yes, Ms. Grant, I’m sorry! We’ve been out since yesterday, monitoring the situation outside Sana’a. The UAE seems to be holding for now, but-”

 

“Yes, yes, yes. Very well.” Ms. Grant interjects impatiently. “I didn’t call for a report, Kara. I’m confident things are going well.”

 

Kara sighs and runs a hand through her gritty and wind tossed hair. “Not from Yemen’s perspective.”

 

“Regardless, I need you back here by the end of the week. Mr. Olsen too.”

 

Sitting up straight in her surprise, Kara’s brow furrows and she presses the phone impossibly closer to her ear, certain she must have misheard Ms. Grant.

 

“What? I-We can’t. We’re supposed to stay til the end of the month. And even so, I’d rather not leave until the situation deescalates-”

 

“The Catco Annual Charity Fundraiser is this Friday and you will be there.” Ms. Grant’s voice is firm, but Kara can hear a bit of distraction in it. As though she is only half paying attention, probably micromanaging a photo layout or choosing next week’s cover story.

 

Kara’s fists curl in frustration, but she takes a moment and a deep breath to calm her voice before replying.

 

“Ms. Grant, we can’t leave now. This is too important. The fundraiser can survive without us. Please-”

 

“You are my star pupil, Kara. You’re blonde, and beautiful, and bubbly. People love you. Rich people, Kara. So when they see you and they get to talk to you in a pretty dress at a pretty party, they open their checkbooks and save the lives of children with the swish of a pen. That’s what I need from you.”

 

With a groan of frustration, Kara falls back onto her bunk. “You have other anchors, Ms. Grant. Other blondes. And they’d be happy to be just as bubbly as you like for the right price. Please, don’t pull me away from this.”

 

“I’m sorry, I really am. I have other anchors, other journalists. Siobhan Smythe will be on display as always. But you aren’t just an anchor, Kara. Not just any journalist. You’re my best! My brightest star. A world traveller, fresh from the trenches and whatnot... They love it. They love you. You make them feel like they actually know something about what’s happening over there. Even if they don’t have a clue.”

 

A long pause. Some tapping of a keyboard on Ms. Grant’s end of the line. An angry huff from Kara as she sits back up.

 

“Do I have a choice in this?”

 

“Not really. No. I’ve already spoken with Sergeant J’ozz-”

 

“Staff Sergeant.” Kara half-heartedly corrects her. Ms. Grant doesn’t pause.

 

“We’ve arranged for you to fly out tomorrow night. I’ll see you Friday. Safe travels.”

 

Ms. Grant is gone after some static and a click. Kara clutches the phone in her hand, squeezes, imagines it crumbling in her grip.

 

James enters the tent, pulling the flap closed firmly behind him to keep out the sand. He’s freshly showered, wearing cargo pants and a tank top, a towel hung around his neck.

 

“What’d Ms. Grant say?”

 

Kara purses her lips, shakes her head.

 

“Wants us home.” she says, setting the phone aside.

 

“Now? In the middle of this?” James comes to sit in front of her on the edge of his own cot.

 

Nodding, Kara tells him. “By Friday. Annual Charity Fundraiser takes precedence.”

 

“You’re kidding.” James half laughs.

 

Kara shakes her head, sighs again. She’s exhausted.

 

“She wants to show me off. She was insistent, already spoke to J’onn.”

 

James just shakes his head too, sharing her frustration.

 

“This sucks.”

 

“Yup.” Kara says, popping the p on the end.

 

They sit quietly for awhile, listening to the sound of helicopters and gunfire in the distance.

 

\-------------

 

_Sana’a, Yemen: 6:30pm_

_National City, CA, USA: 8:30am_

 

The sun is nearly down in Yemen when the U.S Army blackhawk lands in the field outside their camp.

 

A soldier emerges, jumping from the blackhawk with ease before it’s even fully on the ground. As the soldier approaches them, Kara comes to recognize the small yet formidable figure of Lucy Lane all decked out in black tactical gear, carrying an M4 in her hands.

 

Yelling over the roar of the helicopter, Lucy greets them. “You need a ride?” Lucy smiles rather easily from under her helmet, gesturing for them to follow her.

 

They duck down and move to the blackhawk. Kara and Lucy climb in first, James handing up their bags before hopping in himself. Kara and James strap into two of the seats, while Lucy and her fellow soldiers opt for the floor. They sit on the edge of the chopper, feet dangling dangerously out as the chopper takes off again, up and away from exactly where Kara needs to be.

 

Lucy hands them both headsets and they slip them on. Kara adjusts the volume a little just in time to hear “Danvers!”.

 

A familiar face, just opposite Kara, splits into a equally familiar cheshire cat smile. Sara Lance, dressed just like Lucy, and cradling an M4 in her lap looks just as cool as always.

 

Sara almost always appears completely relaxed, even in a warzone. Or maybe especially in a warzone, Kara thinks.

 

“Ducking out early?” Sara asks “Things are just heating up!”

 

“It’s not like you two to run from a little revolution.” Lucy adds curiously, from her place beside Sara.

 

This is the squad Kara and James are embedded with the most. Transport and support provided by the U.S. Army.

 

Specialists Sara Lance, Ollie Queen, Mick Rory, Mike LaGand, Roy Harper, and John Diggle. Lucy is the squad leader, and they all answer to Staff Sergeant J’ozz. This squad has been through alot together, seen a lot of action. And Kara and James had been right there with them for some of it. It created a bond, a trust, a camaraderie Kara never imagined herself being apart of. It was a pleasant surprise among all the horror of their work.

 

“Wasn’t our decision.” James says bitterly, clutching his camera bag to his chest.

 

“Ms. Grant called us home for some charity event.” Kara can’t hide her annoyance.

 

Sara’s smile widens “Little Danvers is salty about being benched.”

 

“Wouldn’t you be?” Kara asks with a shrug. She struggles to remove her glasses out from under the bulk of her headset, and sets about cleaning them throughly.

 

Sara laughs, a musical, carefree sound that makes you wanna laugh along.

 

“Hell yeah, I’d be pissed! But you, you’re never pissed.”

 

“I can be pissed.” Kara argues, but her indignation comes out with a pouty edge that seems to weaken her point.

 

“Sure, you can, Little Danvers.” Sara laughs.

 

“Careful, Sara.” Lucy warns “Kara is tougher than she looks.”

 

“I don’t doubt it.” Sara says with a shrug “Never underestimate a Danvers. I learned that when I met her sister.” Sara’s cheshire grin is back. Kara groans at the mention of Alex.

 

“How is your sister, by the way?” Sara asks, not at all innocently.

 

Kara slips her glasses back on and levels Sara with what she hopes is a seething glare “Still very happily engaged, just like the last time you asked.” She growls.

 

Mick, sitting next to Sara, barks out a laugh and nudges Sara excitedly. “You nailed Danvers’ sister?”

 

Sara shrugs, but wears a smug grin. “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”

 

Mick and Lucy laugh.

 

“A lady might not, but you certainly do.” Lucy teases. Sara punches her in the arm, but it does virtually nothing thanks to the body armor, Lucy only laughs harder.

 

Kara’s face twists in disgust “I still can’t believe you...Ick.”

 

“Have you met her?” Lucy mumbles.

 

“Hey! Hey! Come on, now. Let’s be real for a second. A show of hands, please, if given the opportunity...you would nail Danvers’ sister. You’ve all seen her right?”

 

Four out of eight hands fly up without hesitation.

 

Lucy with only a small expression of guilt slowly raises her hand as well.

 

Kara gaps at them all, horrified. She looks to Diggle whose hand is not raised.

 

He shrugs. “I’m married, remember? Happily.”

 

Then she looks to Roy, who’s sitting up front in the co-pilot seat. He points to himself  “Gay.”

 

Everyone nods in understanding.

 

James is snickering in his seat, hands firmly folded in his lap. Not daring to participate.

 

“Can we please talk about something else?” Kara whines.

 

“Or could we not talk at all?” Ollie grumbles from the corner, dropping his hand.

 

Everyone lowers their hands, Sara with a triumphant smirk. Ollie’s request is wholly and swiftly ignored.

 

“So Cat Grant thinks her party is more important than this civil war?” Lucy asks, doubtfully.

 

Mike shrugs his shoulders “Maybe, she’s right. I mean, the region has been at war for years, who’s to say that’s gonna change this week. Things will still be a mess when you get back.”

 

Kara glares at him “It’s all a bit more complicated than that. What’s happening here matters.”

 

Mike shrugs again, looking sheepishly at Kara. “Just saying.”

 

“Regardless, Ms. Grant insisted.” Kara tells them.

 

Roy turns his head, cupping his mic against the wind.

 

“You’re just like us, Danvers! You go where you’re told, do what you’re told. That’s all there is.”

 

Kara frowns at that, but has no rebuttal.

 

“If I have my way, we’ll be back by next week. Think you guys can hold down the fort until then?”

 

She manages a smile which Lucy returns.

 

“Roger that, Danvers.”

 

\----------------

 

_National City, CA, USA: 3:00am_

 

Kara feels dead on her feet. And James doesn’t look much better.

 

Even after all this time it’s still strange to Kara how exhausting traveling can be. She’d slept on and off on the plane. She wrote some, tried to watch a movie only to fall back to sleep. All that sitting and dozing yet she still feels ready to pass out.

 

She has the vague impression of being hungry, but all she can really think about is her bed. Her real actual bed in the apartment she shares with Alex. With its colorful comforter and cupcake print bedsheets and her (not at all excessive number of) pillows. Kara can picture it perfectly, as she and James walk through the arrival gate at the National City International Airport. And for a moment, she almost forgives Ms. Grant for ordering her home.

 

Martin, Ms. Grant’s personal driver, is waiting for them in his genuine chauffeur cap with a sign that reads _Danvers & Olsen _in fancy bold type.

 

Kara rolls her eyes, but James grins. At heart he kinda enjoys how Ms. Grant pampers them. Maybe some other time, Kara would too, but for now she’s unamused.

 

“Ms. Danvers, Mr. Olsen, how was your flight?”

 

They make polite chit chat with Martin as he helps them collect their bags and leads them to the car.

 

Once they are inside and pulling away from the airport, Martin lowers the partition.

 

“I’ve been instructed to take you where ever you’d like to go.” He tells them expectantly.

 

“The nearest twenty-four hour drive-thru would be great.” James says eagerly “I’m craving some junk food.”

 

Kara’s stomach grumbles in agreement.

 

Chuckling at them, Martin says “You got it. Also, Ms. Grant, left me with some packages for you.”

 

“Packages?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am, I believe they’re your attire for the event tomorrow night.” He glances at the dashboard clock. “Or rather, the event tonight. They’re in the trunk for you.”

 

Kara groans internally. She has complete faith in Ms. Grant’s fashion sense, it’s certainly better than her own, but she hates the idea of being dressed up and paraded around for a bunch of elite socialites and tycoons.

 

James must sense her agitation. He leans into her a little and she turns to rest her head on his shoulder.

 

“Cheer up, Kara. There’s bound to be good food at this snazzy party. And you know, how passionate Ms. Grant is about an open bar.”

 

Kara scoffs, watching as the city lights pass by out the window “Well, if this is anything like last year’s fundraiser, we’re gonna need it.”

 

James chuckles and it reverberates through Kara.

 

“You never know, someone interesting might show up.”

 

Kara closes her eyes, tells herself to settle into her current circumstances.

 

“We can only hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best to make this fic as accurate as possible by doing research, however I am not in the military or a CEO or a scientist or any of the awesome things you'll encounter in this fic. So please know I'm doing my best, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but be gentle. We're all just here for Kara & Lena right? The rest is just details and fanfic is suppose to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

_National City, CA, USA: 10:30am_

 

Lena reaches for her coffee cup only to discover it’s empty. Again. That had to be her fourth, maybe fifth cup this morning.

 

Her caffeine addiction rearing its ugly head again. She’d been meaning to have Jess switch her to some healthier alternative. She’d tried out Kombucha some months ago, but it couldn’t quite do the trick. Perhaps, Yerba Mate would be better. She’d read something about its higher caffeine content.

 

Setting the cup aside, Lena once again peers down into the belly of the machine she’s working on.

 

It’s a prototype for a solar powered generator nearly identical to the one LuthorCorp produced four years earlier. But this one, Lena hoped, would be small enough to sit on her desk, as oppose to those currently in use which were roughly the size of a shipping container.

 

If she succeeds, she will have managed to compact nearly twenty kilowatts of solar produced electricity into a machine the size of a milk crate. At full capacity, it would be able to power water purification, telecommunication, internet connectivity, and much more in disaster zones and impoverished areas at the push of a button. This thing would run until the sun blinked out.

 

But Lena hasn’t quite perfected it yet. She is certain she’s overlooking something vital in the circuitry.

 

She’s about to dive back in, when the intercom on her workstation beeps.

 

“Ms. Luthor, I’ve got Mr. Tamble on the phone again.”

 

Lena groans, reaching over to hold the reply button.

 

“Tell him, I’m unavailable.”

 

A beat of silence, Lena waits already knowing how that will go over.

 

“He’s being insistent.” Jess says back “Some problem with the JQB contract. They want to revise.”

 

With a frustrated sigh, Lena pulls off her glasses and sets aside her tools.

 

“Put him through.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

 

A pause, then the gruff but apologetic voice of Lena’s chief negotiating lawyer bursts from the speakers.

 

“I’m very sorry, Ms. Luthor. I know, you must be frustrated with this. I certainly am.”

 

Lena massages her temples and says “What seems to be the problem, Paul? We’ve been at this for months. I was told this would be the final draft.” Her voice is measured and controlled, but she makes it clear her patience is wearing thin.

 

A trick she learned well from her mother, Lillian. Always appear calm and in control, never angry, but make sure they know who they’re dealing with. _Luthors don’t tolerate incompetence, Lena._

 

Paul launches into a long-winded explanation, which Lena only half listens to. She knows it’ll only boil down to them asking for more money or more access, and Lena is unwilling to give them either. But she let’s Paul talk. She knows it makes him feel smarter than he is when he gets to explain things to her.

 

Jess comes into the lab. Wordlessly, clearing away Lena’s empty mug and replacing it with a fresh cup of coffee. The girl is a wonderful enabler.

 

As Jess makes to leave again, Lena gestures for her to hold on a moment.

 

“How would you like me to handle this?” Paul concludes.

 

Lena stands up, towering over the speaker phone, talking down into it.

 

“I want you to do just that, Paul. Handle it. I’ve been assured you’re the best. I won’t concede on this point. They know that already, they’re just trying their luck. My terms will remain the same.”

 

Paul hesitates, rightfully so, then “But, Ms. Luthor, I-”

 

“Call their bluff, Paul. Close this deal or I’ll come down there and do it myself.”

She disconnects the call, rolling her eyes.

 

“Do you think he’ll call back?” Jess asks as she frantically taps away on her tablet.

 

Lena sits back down, sips gratefully at her coffee. “Not if he knows what’s good for him.”

 

Jess smiles, but doesn’t look up.

 

“It’s ten forty-five, you’re having lunch with Ms. Arias at twelve-thirty. I booked a table for two at that Thai place you enjoy. Then at two, you have your meeting with Dr. Jacobi and Mr. Sirg. They couldn’t reschedule.”

 

“Alright.” Lena concedes with a nod, putting her glasses back on.

 

“I’ve blocked out time for you to be back in the lab until five thirty, if you want.” Jess continues, gesturing absentmindedly with her free hand. “But then you should get ready for the fundraiser at seven. I had your dress picked up this morning and I’ve left it on the bathroom door in your office.”

 

Lena looks up sharply, her glasses sliding down her nose.

 

“Fundraiser? What fundraiser?”

 

Jess’s holds up one finger and pulls up something on her all-knowing tablet.

 

“It’s for Catco.” she says a few moments later “Their annual charity event. It’s been on your schedule for months.”

 

Lena frown and looks down at her workstation. The guts of her prototype opened up and spilling out everywhere, wires and tools, her written notes, and the device schematics pulled up on the desk screen.

 

“I’m really quite close with this, Jess. Could you maybe just send a generous donation?”

 

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

 

Lena fixes her assistant with an unamused look.

 

“Honestly, Ms. Luthor, your invitation was sent personally by Cat Grant. To not show up might-”

 

“Sent personally?”

 

Jess nods “Yes. It was hand delivered by one of her assistants and includes a personal note.”

 

Lena sits back in her chair, intrigued, and remembering nothing about this.

 

“What did the note say?”

 

She has met Cat Grant on several occasions. They ran in somewhat similar circles and National City can sometimes seem like a small place. But she and Cat were in rather different businesses, and had yet to have the pleasure of working together outside of Lena doing an interview or two for Catco about L-Corp’s rebranding. Even then, Catco had sent reporters, not the Media Queen herself. They had certainly never socialized one-on-one before.

 

Tapping away on the tablet for a moment, Jess pulls up what Lena can only imagine is a picture of the physical invitation she received.

 

“The usual ‘you are cordially invited’ blah blah blah, then at the bottom in pen it says ‘I look forward to seeing you.’ signed ‘Cat’.”

 

Lena’s eyebrow arches and she hums in acknowledgement, momentarily lost in thought.

 

When Cat Grant asks you to be somewhere, you show up. Lena had been in National City long enough to know that much.

 

“Very well. Schedule a car to pick me up here at seven-thirty.”

 

Jess nods, already making the call “Planning to be fashionably late?”

 

Lena smirks, and hunches back over her prototype “I want a little longer to work on this today. It’s important. And I don’t want to be there any longer than I have to. Personalized note or no personalized note.”

 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” Jess turns toward the door.

 

“Thank you, Jess.”

 

Her assistant is nearly halfway out the door when Lena remembers “Oh, and, Jess?”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“Please, look into switching me to Yerba Mate or something like that. I can’t keep guzzling coffee.”

 

With a smile and a nod, “Right away, Ms. Luthor.”

 

\--------------

 

_National City, CA, USA: 7:53pm_

 

With one final look in the makeup mirror, Lena has run out of excuses not to get out of the car.

Hector, Lena’s driver, has been kind enough to keep the car idling just one block over from the event venue, while Lena hypes herself up for this public appearance.

 

Having spent most of her life avoiding events just like this one, Lena dreads it. Fancy affairs, where everyone in attendance thinks very highly of themselves and spends the entire evening either talking shop or not so subtly comparing the sizes of their bank accounts (among other things). Lena had been spared from a certain amount of these type of social events, since she had never really been the anticipated heir to her father’s company. That had been Lex, who was made to attend such events frequently and under protest. Lena was for the most part only required to attend parties which the Luthors themselves were hosting. Which was still more than she would have liked.

 

She always felt out of place. Either her parents would parade her around in front of the sons of their business partners, like a prized pony at the races or she’d find herself trapped in some incessant gossip circle or another with the wives and daughters of those rich business men. All they ever seemed to talk about was the last social event where so-and-so looked a mess or how so-and-so’s eldest daughter was pregnant and didn’t know who the father was or perhaps even how one of them had recently remodeled their guest house. Lena could never stomach it.

 

Sure, Lillian had taught her how to fake it rather well, just grin and bare it. Lena knew how to say all the right things to all the right people and make them believe she was one of them. Even as they whispered rumors behind her back, about her sexuality or her education or the state of her parents’ marriage.

 

Lena loathed it. All of it. And since taking over the company in the wake of her father’s death and her brother’s...absence, she’d had to attend even more parties than in her youth. Suddenly, her presence wasn’t just requested but essential. Not going reflected poorly on the company and what little was left of her family name.

 

All those years, Lex’s companionship was all that made such occasions even a bit bearable, and now he was gone, leaving only large shoes to fill and a PR nightmare. Lena has had to manage alone for the first time in her life.

 

Earlier in the day, Lena had practically begged Sam Arias, her best friend and CFO of L-Corp, to accompany her to the Catco fundraiser for emotional support.

 

“Just for a couple of hours, Sam, please! We can do that thing, where we pretend to be really engrossed in important conversation, so that people are reluctant to interrupt.” Lena had pleaded excitedly as they sat down for lunch.

 

Sam was already shaking her head, as she picked up the menu and pretended to peruse it, even though she always got the same thing.

 

“That does sound like fun.” Sam drolled with little sympathy. She was no doubt remembering that she’d made Lena promise not to drag her to such events a year ago when she’d taken the job at L-Corp. The deal was Sam would only be required to handle business matters, no social obligations. “That trick rarely works anyway.” Sam continued “People always end up wanting to know what’s so interesting that we’re whispering about.”

 

Lena sighed heavily, skimming the menu. “Maybe we can come up with a new evasive maneuver on the car ride over.”

 

Sam snorted “There’s not an evasive maneuver in the world big enough to get people to ignore you, Lena. You know that.”

 

Lena frowned, despite what she believed to be an unfortunate compliment.

 

“Besides,” Sam said, setting aside her menu and taking a sip of her water “I have a date.”

 

Slowly lowering her menu and fixing her best friend with a wide eyed look, Lena quirked her eyebrow and said “A what now? I must have misheard you.”

 

Sam rolled her eyes, “A date, alright? I have a date.”

 

“With who?” Lena asked, outraged that she hadn’t heard about this sooner.

 

With a shrug of her shoulders, Sam took another sip of her water to avoid looking at Lena. “No one, you know. I’d rather not say.”

 

“Oh, Sam, come on…” Lena scoffed.

 

The waiter came to them then, offering Sam a moment’s reprieve. They placed their orders. For Lena, the maritake mushroom soup with black kale and for Sam, the lemongrass chicken bowl.

 

Once the waiter left, Sam fixed Lena with a stern look and said “If I tell you...you can not laugh.”

 

Lena feigned offence “I would never!”

 

“Yes, you would.” Sam mumbled.

 

Lena sighed and resolved to rein in her teasing. With a sincere expression, she said “I won’t laugh, I swear.”

 

Sam looked skeptical, but proceeded to slowly tell her anyway. “Okay...he’s the father of one of the girls on Ruby’s soccer team.” Sam winced as she spoke, like the words were painful.

 

“Oh.” Lena said, very carefully keeping her expression neutral, or so she thought.

 

“You’re laughing!”

 

“I am not!” Lena insisted, because she wasn’t. Not on the outside anyway. “I’m just...processing the information.”

 

Sam hid her face in her hands “Well, do it without that annoying smile on your face!”

 

Lena bit her lip to try and control her features, but a giggle slipped out “I’m sorry!” she snickered, then slightly more composed “Sorry.”

 

Pouting, her face still hidden, Sam groaned “Oh God, a soccer dad. I have a date with a soccer dad!”

 

Lena leaned across the table, pulling Sam’s hands from her face. “In all seriousness, there’s nothing wrong with a soccer dad. You’re a soccer mom.” She stated with a shrug of her shoulder.

 

A horrified expression took over Sam’s face.  “Oh shit, I am.” She whispered.

 

Rolling her eyes at her friend’s theatrics, “You are technically the mother of a child that plays soccer. I.E. a soccer mom. However, that doesn’t negate or determine who you are otherwise, does it?”

 

Sam’s expression lightened slightly into a simple frown “That’s very logical of you.”

 

“Thank you.” Lena sipped at her water, wishing it were wine.

 

“I don’t know.” Sam said with a troubled sigh “He’s got these kind eyes and a sweet smile. He doesn’t cheer too aggressively at the games like some of the other parents. So we’ve been talking at the games and practices. Just chit chat, you know?”

 

Lena hummed in acknowledgment.

 

“It was nice.” Sam admitted quietly “He asked me out and I said yes.”

 

“What’s his situation?” Lena asked curiously.

 

Sam shrugged “We haven’t really gotten into it. He’s probably divorced, right? Or widowed.” Her eyes went wide “Oh shit! That’s alot of baggage, isn’t it?” She groaned again in exasperation. “I don’t need that. Ruby certainly doesn’t need it. We’re fine! Just the two of us...Aren’t we?”

 

Sam was clearly distressed, having worked herself up about this.

 

Lena knew Sam didn’t date often. For as long as Lena had known her, Sam had been incredibly focused and completely dedicated to only two things: her daughter and her career. In that order. The woman was an absolutely incredible mother and a badass CFO. Lena admired her greatly, and treasured her friendship dearly.

 

Lena had never been very good at offering comfort, but she gave it a try for Sam’s sake.

 

She place her hand on Sam’s and squeezed gently until Sam looked at her.

 

“You are more than fine, Sam. I’m fairly certain that neither you nor Ruby needs anything or anyone else in your lives. But…” she hesitated, unsure how to phrase it “just because you don’t need something, doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to want it.” Lena smiled gently “You are allowed to want things, Sam. Even if the thing you want is a soccer dad with baggage.”

 

This slowly drew a smile from Sam and then a laugh. They chuckled for a moment, Lena pulling back and Sam wiping at her teary eyes.

 

“Thanks, Lena. I guess, I needed to hear that.”

 

The waiter brought their food as Lena shrugged “That’s what friends are for.”

 

Now as Hector pulls up to the curb and helps Lena out of the car, the camera flashes and shouts of paparazzi greet her.

 

Lena plasters on a smile for them and scolds herself for only having one real friend in National City.

 

Though she supposes, it is a matter of quality over quantity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Catco Fundraiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's suit:  
> https://media.wmagazine.com/photos/5a6a02d9d4502b0ab1a32d31/master/w_676,c_limit/Beniost_1.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/96/84/15/9684150f98583719b20a03fba89d9677.jpg
> 
> Lena's dress: Sorta this but in green  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c6/83/db/c683db4a0c96dc7b34edd996f980e8ac.jpg

_National City, CA, USA: 8:25pm_

 

“Kara, for fuck’s sake, will you stop fidgeting!”  Ms. Grant hisses.

 

Stilling her hands immediately, Kara desperately wishes this fancy suit Ms. Grant got for her had some pockets. Without them, Kara finds herself constantly wringing her hands or picking at the cuffs of the jacket.

 

The suit fits like a glove. And Kara has to wonder how Ms. Grant was able to so accurately guess her measurements. It’s apparently a one of a kind preview from one of Ms. Grant’s designer friend's upcoming Fall collections. It‘s just a loaner for publicity which makes Kara even more nervous. She is kind of afraid to eat or drink anything or god-forbid make any sudden movements for fear of damaging the damn thing.

 

“Sorry, Ms. Grant.” Kara whispers, carefully folding her arms and trying not to look too terribly uncomfortable. “It just feels like a bit much.”

 

Ms. Grant rolls her eyes and finished off what Kara believes to be her fourth flute of champagne since Kara arrived.

 

Grabbing two more glasses from a passing server, Ms. Grant thrusts one at Kara and says “Here, drink this.”

 

Kara carefully takes the offered drink and sips at it. Champagne always gives her a headache, but that seems inevitable at this point. It might at least help with her anxiety in the meantime.

 

“You look incredible, Kara, trust me. If I thought you’d sit still for a photoshoot, I’d put you on the cover next month.”

 

Her cheeks warming with embarrassment, Kara scoffs “I’m not a model, Ms. Grant.”

 

“No.” Ms. Grant says looking Kara up and down appraisingly “Models know how to take a compliment.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes, but has to hide a smile behind her champagne glass.

 

Ms. Grant smiles to herself, turning to survey the crowd.

 

The party is in full swing. Dancing, laughing, champagne flowing freely.

 

Having lost James early on to an older woman who had insisted on a dance, Kara had staked out what seemed to be a safe corner where she’d hoped no one would notice her.

 

Ms. Grant had noticed.

 

“Do you think I dragged you all the way back from the Arabian Peninsula and had this suit tailored so that you could hide at a corner table?”

 

Feeling a little brave and more than a little annoyed, Kara replies “I’m not quite sure why you dragged me back. You know, I’m out of my element here.”

 

“Yes, well, some people find that charming. You’re down to earth. People love that.”

 

Kara sighs, knowing there’s no use in complaining now. Besides, she has yet to win a battle with Cat Grant. “I’m not down to earth, Ms. Grant. I just don’t belong here.”

 

Sighing in exasperation, Ms. Grant turns to Kara and fixes her with a frim gaze.

 

“Honestly, Kara, it’s not that difficult. Just smile, nod your head a bit. They just want to be able to point at the tv in a few weeks and tell all their friends how they ‘met that celebrity journalist at a fundraiser once, and she was such a lovely girl. No, really, just the sweetest.’” Ms. Grant’s voice drips with sarcasm. “You’re here now, so you might as well try to have a good time.”

 

Something catches Ms. Grant’s attention and her eyes narrow dangerously. She passes her nearly empty glass to Kara saying “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I see a server over there wearing bright red sneakers in need of scolding.”

 

She marches off, a woman on a mission, and Kara feels a great deal of pity for Red Sneaker Guy.

 

\------------

 

Lena finds herself somewhat fascinated by the way Mr. Frank Rufferman’s mustache moves as he speaks. She does her very best to avoid staring at it, but it’s a rather bushy thing. Well trimmed, but so thick it brushes the bottom of Mr. Rufferman’s nose when he smiles.

 

It’s not like Lena hasn’t talked to her fair share of mustachioed men in her life. In fact, she’d dealt with too many to count. However, Lena needed something to distract herself while Mr. Rufferman tried to charm L-Corp secrets out of her with his low sincere baitone, full head of silver fox hair, and his rather impressive (if slightly humorous) mustache.

 

He was very nearly old enough to be her father, not that such disparities meant much of anything in their circles, and surely knew she was an out and proud lesbian, and yet...Here he was. A rather pleasant smile, a careful balance of eye contact, and physical proximity that just borderlined on flirtatious.

 

Lena is fairly certain he’s not actually making a pass at her, but she figures this is the only way he knows how to talk to beautiful women who have something he wants.

 

In this case, Lena knows that what Mr. Rufferman wants from her isn’t sex or an ego boost, but just a tiny hint or two about the progress of her most recent neuro-implant prototype.

 

Mr. Rufferman’s company, InTouch Bionics, is one of the world’s leading prosthetic limb developers and producers. The next big thing in the industry would be a brain implant that would allow seamless communication between a prosthetic and the brain, and ideally a level of sensitivity and control previously unprecedented in the field.

 

InTouch Bionics had their entire Research and Development department working on it around the clock. Whereas, Lena had a small number of experts devoted to producing a prototype.

 

L-Corp hadn’t made any statement on their progress in quite some time, so Mr. Rufferman is dying to know.

 

“...Very close, I think.” Mr. Rufferman is saying “Of course, I understand these things take time and even more importantly money, but damn!” He laughs hardy and jovial. Lena chuckles along, watches his mustache, sips her champagne. “I can’t claim to understand how it all works the way you do, Ms. Luthor.” He says self-deprecatingly “I’m just a businessman…”

 

It’s true, Lena knew. Frank Rufferman’s grandfather was a scientist, a bio-engineer. He founded the company and pioneered important advancements in prosthetics technology in his time. Then the business had passed to his son and now down to his grandson, Frank. But the family’s affinity for science had been lost somewhere along the way. Lena knew that Frank had graduated with fair grades from Harvard Business school and worked for the company until his own father’s retirement. Now he was the CEO of one of the most innovative prosthetics developers on the planet and he didn’t have a damn clue about what made it all work.

 

“...but the eggheads down in the labs tell me they have a few promising designs in the works. Nothing concrete. Nothing ready for human trials.” Frank bemoans “I’ve never liked the use of that word in such a context, you know? Promising...What does that really mean? What’s being promised?”

 

Lena shakes her head “I have no idea.”

 

Frank laughs “So how about your lot, hmm? Anything promising on Cordova St?”

 

Lena gives him a coy smile, and Frank smiles back, his mustache scrunching up until the white of his teeth peak out.

 

“Same as you.” Lena tells him, swirling her glass “Nothing concrete, you know. Promises, promises.”

 

The truth is her prosthetics team have been focusing on a single neuro-implant prototype for the better part of a year, and Lena herself has been supervising their progress. She suspects, they might have something to show the board in the next six months, then perhaps human trials can begin not long after, but Frank doesn’t need to know that.

 

“You know, I knew your father a bit, Lena.”

 

Lena fights a frown at the use of her first name. “Is that right?”

 

Frank nods almost sadly, “He was a damn good businessman, Lionel was. Like me, he prefered to leave the science to those who knew better, but one hell of a dealer, your dad. He was like a shark. You saw him coming and you knew…”

 

Lena leans in, showing interest for the first time. Frank hesitates, eyes her up and down, then lowers his voice slightly.

 

“You saw Lionel coming and you knew to either get out of the way or risk getting bitten.”

 

Lena holds his gaze, quirks an eyebrow. Franks smiles, his teeth showing again. “You’re like that too, Lena. You’re dad must have been so proud, his kids somehow, got the best of both worlds, didn’t ya?”

 

Lena’s eyes narrow. She knows she taking a chance entertaining any sort of prolonged conversation about her family. It all always leads to the same place. But what she knows of Frank, tells her he’s rather kind for someone in big business. And she hasn’t forgot that he wants something from her. It would be bad form for him to piss her off.

 

“And what’s that?”

 

Frank stands up straight again, takes a sip of his scotch “Well, it’s as I said. You’re a businesswoman and a scientist. Got both sides of the coin somehow, you and your brother.”

 

Lena stiffens at the mention of Lex. She downs the remainder of her drink and begins devising a quick exit from the conversation.

 

“We have our mother to thank for that.” She mutters “She’s a scientist herself, as I’m sure you know, and she...instilled a certain amount of interest in STEM in us from a young age.”

 

“Can I get you another drink?” Frank offers.

 

“Oh, actually, I was just about to-”

 

“Lena Luthor!” Cat Grant materializes out of the crowd, quickly taking Lena’s hand and pulling her in for a peck on each cheek.

 

Eyes going wide at the enthusiastic greeting, Lena offers a polite smile “Ms. Grant!”

 

“Honestly, Lena, call me Cat, anything else makes me feel like a school teacher.” Cat says flippantly.

 

Cat’s attention turns briefly to Frank, as if she’s surprised to find him still standing there.

 

“I’m terribly, sorry. But I need to steal her away for a moment.” Cat says this but doesn’t sound the least bit sorry.

 

Frank looks as though he would like to protest, though surely it’s clear at this point, that he’ll get nothing of consequence out of Lena. But Cat is already whisking her away, one arm looped through Lena’s and her other hand reaching out blindly for another champagne.

 

Once, they’re far enough from Frank, Cat sighs heavily and takes a long drink from her flute.

 

“I’m honestly surprised to find you here, Lena.” Cat says, conversationally “And socializing too! How odd.”

 

“Yes,” Lena says carefully, unuse to this familiarity Cat is practicing “it has been known to happen from time to time.”

 

Cat shrugs “When you can’t avoid it, certainly.”

 

Lena smiles a little, tilts her head “Are you saying I should have avoided this event?”

 

“I’m saying you could have. I expected you would. Your family is notorious for disliking the media.”

 

“With good reason.” Lena sighs, wondering if one of the servers would mind grabbing her a scotch. She couldn’t possibly stomach another glass of the sickly sweet champagne.

 

Cat hums in acknowledgement, finally bringing them to a stop, and turning to scrutinize Lena.

 

“Though you’re family is notorious for a great many things these days, aren’t they?”

 

It’s not said with any malice, but Lena’s expression hardens anyway. She lifts her chin a bit.

 

“Why did you personally sign my invitation, Ms. Grant?”

 

Cat feigns ignorance, pursing her lips “Did I? Huh, I suppose, I wanted you here.”

 

Lena shakes her head, exasperated. This woman is exhausting. “You just said you didn’t expected me to show up.”

 

Cat nods and shrugs “Then all the more reason, don’t you think?”

 

Lena isn’t sure what to make of that and Cat smiles as if she’s won an argument Lena didn’t even realize they were having.

 

Catching a passing server, Cat gives him her empty glass and says “Bring Ms. Luthor, here, a scotch neat, please.”

 

The server nods and hurries off. Lena watches Cat Grant watch as the party plays out around them. And Lena has to wonder what a woman like that is thinking.

 

Cat Grant is the best as what she does. She built her own multi-platform billion dollar media conglomerate from the ground up with little to no help. She is renowned and respected. Still building, still striving, instead of just stewing in her success. And she has a way about her of being abrasive without seeming rude and being smart without sounding condescending. Feared and loved seemingly in equal measure.

 

Lena is just realizing in this moment that more than anything she wants to be like that. So startlingly balanced.

 

“...apparently your company changes the world so frequently these days, we’d have to interview you once a week just to keep up.” Cat’s been talking to her, but Lena was too lost in her thoughts of how awesome Cat is.

 

Lena stammers, feeling a bit starstruck. Someone hands her a glass of scotch without her noticing.

 

“We’ve been doing a lot of exciting work recently.” Lena finds herself saying. It’s an automatic company line that she’s grown use to spouting around reporters.

 

“Loosen up.” Cat demands with a wave of her wrist “Honestly, Lena, this is a party. They don’t teach you how to have fun at M.I.T?”

 

“Well,” Lena sips her scotch and tries to relax “I’m sure everyone else managed to, but I was on something of a timetable.”

 

Cat nods, thoughtfully “You certainly were. Picking up degrees like they fell out of a pinata, from what I understand.”

 

Lena shrugs, always unsure how to accept praise after a lifetime of not being good enough.

 

“School was always easy. I already knew half the stuff before I even got there.”

 

Cat laughs, a genuine chuckle, and it makes Lena smile.

 

“I’m sure the tech boys loved that.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes and brings her scotch up to her lips “I wouldn’t know. I never bothered to ask.”

 

With a big smile of approval, Cat says “No, I don’t suppose you would.”

 

Cat turns slightly towards her and Lena can feel the intense scrutiny of her gaze, even as Lena herself remains staring steadfastly forward at the crowd.

 

“You are such an exceedingly impressive young woman, Lena. You shouldn’t be hiding yourself away. It’s bad for business.”

 

Her head swivels sharply to meet Cat’s gaze, Lena bristles.

 

“I am not hiding.” She declares, lifting her chin.

 

Hiding implies fear, and fear implies a loss of control. _Luthors do not lose control._ She hears her father’s voice whisper.

 

Oh, but they had, hadn’t they? Lionel had lost control of his health, his own body turned against him; the ultimate betrayer. Lex had lost control of himself, his mind, his obsessions. And Lillian, well, mother dearest had lost control of her family and the carefully crafted notion that they were perfect, unshakeable.

 

But Lena is different.  She’d spent her entire life feeling just a bit out of control. Always at the mercy of someone else’s agenda. Not anymore. She stepped up and took control of her life, her company, her name. Lena refuses to fuck it up the way the rest of them did.  

 

“I’m a very busy woman.” Lena tells Cat coolly “L-Corp is still recovering from Lex’s trial and I’m still settling into the CEO chair. There is not always time for social engagements. And furthermore…” a deep breath to calm the frustration in her tone “I don’t really see the value in throwing myself to the wolves at every available opportunity.”

 

The Queen of All Media’s face softens a bit and Lena has to look swiftly away from the pity she sees there.

 

The last few years had been very unkind to Lena and the Luthor name.

 

Even before he was indited, rumors of Lex’s nefarious dealings were rampant among his peers and in certain parts of the media. This resulted in an abundance of negative public opinion of the Luthors and their company. Then in light of her brother’s arrest and the following trial, Lena stepped onto the proverbial whipping post with him by taking over as CEO.

She had been subjected to hate and persecution online and in public, gossip and exclusion from business associates and peers, protests, boycotts, and even death threats.

 

Things had calmed down here recently. It’s been nearly two years and the public mostly moved on to the next scandal. The rebranding of the company from Luthorcorp to L-Corp seemed to work wonders with the business and scientific community, who had finally begun to reopen for Lena, allowing her to rebuild.

 

Not that Lena is ready to say things are back to normal now. She still got nasty looks on the streets sometimes, when people recognized her. There was occasionally hate mail that Jess tried to hide from her. L-Corp’s Board of Directors were still struggling to trust Lena’s judgement. Be it because of her age, her gender, her sexuality even, Lena can’t know. Perhaps all of the above.

 

Things would never go back to the way they were before. However, she felt she might be close to a sort of new normal, if she played her cards right. If she stayed the course, kept moving forward, and didn’t allow herself to become distracted.

 

Cat must sense Lena’s discomfort with her sympathy. She steps out into Lena’s line of sight demanding her attention.

 

“I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through, Lena. A lesser person would have certainly buckled under the weight you carry. Your family left you with a tremendous burden and you’ve bore it with strength and grace and style. You owe nothing to anyone, and you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, do you understand me?”

 

Lena swallows hard, the absurd urge to cry rising up in her out of nowhere. She clutches her scotch glass so tight she fears it’ll shatter in her hand.

 

“So you see? You shouldn’t be hiding.” Cat repeats, fiercely. She gestures at the party and the people around them. “You have to step out of your office, out of the lab and make them see you for what you are. Show them that the Luthor name will mean great things again, and you’re going to be the one to do it, whether they like it or not.”

 

Lena takes a deep calming breath, overwhelmed with awe and flattery and gratitude to Cat Grant.

 

She manages a smile, finally reining in the urge to cry or hug Cat or something else equally inappropriate.

 

“That...was a very good speech.” Lena says, huffing a laugh “You should narrate self-help books.”

 

With a smile and a shrug, Cat replies “What can I say? It’s a gift.”

 

Lena laughs pushing away the last of her emotional discomfort. Cat pats her on the arm and clinks their glasses together.

 

“I mean it, Lena. If you won’t show yourself off…” Cat trails off, someone across the crowd catching her eye. Cat’s lips twist up into a mischievous smirk. Lena can practically see the light bulb flipping on in her head. Cat turns to her and takes Lena’s hand, leading her into the crowd. “Then I will.” Cat concludes, arching an eyebrow.

 

\-------------------

 

Kara is in the middle of haphazardly stuffing two jumbo shrimp puffs into her mouth when she hears Ms. Grant calling for her.

 

She sighs around her mouthful, because she’d just escaped a nerve racking battle of wits with Siobhan Smythe and wasn’t sure she was ready for Round Two of ‘Kara’s A Mess At Parties’ with Ms. Grant.

 

Siobhan Smythe is something of a archrival of Kara’s. They weren’t technically enemies seeing as they both worked for Catco and were mentored by Ms. Grant and yet, there was a healthy amount of animosity between them.

 

Kara had always prided herself on getting along with just about anyone. Her sister, Alex, loved to tease and praise her in equal measure for her borderline obnoxiously sunny disposition. But Kara and Siobhan had just gotten off on the wrong foot years ago, when Siobhan saw Kara as serious competition for her dream anchor job. Kara had tried to make it abundantly clear that she had little interest in anchoring and was instead vying for a position in some form of foreign correspondence. By the time, Siobhan accepted this and backed off, it was too little too late. Now they could just barely stand each other.

 

The brunette snuck up on Kara a few minutes ago, thoroughly disturbing the quiet corner of solitude Kara had carved out for herself.

 

“The prodigal daughter returns.” Siobhan sneered sliding up beside Kara until their shoulders brushed unpleasantly. “Nice outfit, Kiera. It’s a definite upgrade from your usual sickening shade of pastels. You almost look like an adult.”

 

Kara gritted her teeth and forced a smile at Siobhan, while making it a point to put some space between them.

 

“Lovely to see you too, Siobhan. It’s been too long.” Kara growled.

 

Siobhan smirked and laughed, clearly enjoying getting a rise out of Kara.

 

“It’s been awhile since Cat’s dragged you to one of these things. I assume, she’s responsible for the suit as well?”

 

“It’s on loan from one of her designer friends.” Kara said flatly, wondering why Siobhan even bothers talking to her.

 

“Erdem Moralioglu. He’s an absolute genius, Kiera, you could at least learn his name.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes.

 

“Though I suppose, the latest fashion trends aren’t a big topic of conversation in Yemen, are they?” Siobhan teased, then something in her expression softened. She swirled her champagne glass and glanced at Kara, a small moment of sincerity. “How’s it going over there?”

 

Kara avoided her gaze, shook her head, and swiftly finished her glass. “Not good.”

 

Siobhan hummed, and Kara was not sure what to make of her unusual silence. A few moments passed, and whatever momentary concern Siobhan might have had came and went.

 

“So,” she said excitedly, turning to study Kara closely. “What’s the deal with you and Jimmy Olsen?”

 

“He prefers James.” Kara sighed.

 

“Well, you and James have been working together for an awfully long time, haven’t you?” Siobhan purred “Lots of travel, a certain amount of adrenaline, long lonely nights in the desert…”

 

Kara realized where this was going and blushed. She started to interrupt Siobhan and assure her that nothing of the sort had ever happen between her and James. But Siobhan cut her off with a teasing laugh.

 

“Don’t bother lying. I won’t believe you.” Siobhan told her with a shrug “No one would blame you if you...kept each other warm at night.”

 

“We’re just friends!” Kara blurted, equal parts embarrassed and exasperated. “Really!”

 

Siobhan hummed again, obviously unconvinced.

 

Kara was about to try again to explain, because she doesn’t want people thinking...but Siobhan had already lost interest.

 

“Speaking of Jimmy, I’m gonna go do the merciful thing and cut in on his dance with Mrs. Raleigh. It looks like she’s getting handsy.”

 

Siobhan sauntered off towards the dancefloor to save James. Kara would have, but her dancing is more dangerous than any handsy widow.

 

It is less than a minute later that Kara turns with a mouthful of shrimp puff to find Ms. Grant and Lena Luthor walking towards her.

 

_Lena. Freaking. Luthor._

 

Very nearly choking on her shrimp, Kara coughs, her eyes widening in shock and horror. She frantically reaches for a passing tray of champagne and struggles to swallow the shrimp without dying.

 

By the time, Ms. Grant and one of the greatest scientific minds of a generation reach her, Kara’s face is thoroughly flushed and she’s downed another half glass of champagne to wash down the shrimp. She’s smiling so hard her cheeks hurt and she can’t seem to stop, even though she imagines she must look like a lunatic.

 

“Kara, there you are. Sticking close to the hors d'oeuvre, just as I anticipated. I’d like you to meet someone.”

 

Usually, those words out of Ms. Grant’s mouth sent Kara’s stomach rolling with dread, but now as Ms. Grant smoothly gestures to the beautiful brunette beside her, Kara’s stomach flips and twists for an entirely different reason.

 

Not only is she fangirling out a little, because she’s always had a side interest in STEM and therefore had been very aware of Lena Luthor’s work over the last few years, but also because holy shit the woman is so pretty. Of course, Kara had noticed her beauty before. She’d seen pictures and watched videos of her speaking. But here, in person. She’s wearing a lovely knee length dress, forest green, with long lace sleeves, and lace fabric teasing at the skin of the tops of her breasts. She reaching out a pale manicured hand, and smiling strangely in Kara’s direction. Kara is wholly unprepared for this. And unfortunately it shows.

 

Kara flounders, openly gapping at Lena Luthor’s offered hand before snapping sharply up to meet a dark green gaze.

 

“Lena Luthor.” Kara states plainly, trying to reconcile this reality in her mind.

 

The brunette’s eyes narrow slightly, but her polite smile doesn’t falter as she glances at Ms. Grant than back to Kara.

 

“Yes.” her voice is cordial, but just a bit cautious. No doubt due to people knowing her for all the wrong reasons. “Have we met before?”

 

Kara shakes her head a bit to get herself under control. Realizing that she’s not only making a fool of herself, but probably also making the other woman uncomfortable with her staring.

 

Managing to tame her smile into something less crazed, Kara finally reaches forward to give Lena’s hand a firm shake.

 

“No! No, definitely not.” She tells her, then without thinking she mutters “I-I thats...I wish!”

 

Lena’s eyebrows tick upwards and her polite smile curls into a smirk. She folds her arms over her chest and blatantly surveys Kara up and down.

 

“And who might you be exactly?”

 

If Kara weren’t already blushing with embarrassment, Lena Luthor’s eyes roaming over her certainly would have turned her red for an entirely different reason. Kara’s custom made, designer suit suddenly feels too tight. She fidgets with the jacket, glancing for the first time at Ms. Grant who is watching them with nothing short of amusement.

 

“Lena, this is Kara Danvers, my protege. Believe it or not, she’s much more articulate on tv and in her writing.”

 

The younger woman just so slightly quirks one of her downright sinful eyebrows and her face lights with recognition.

 

“Yes, you...you do look a bit familiar to me. I must have seen you on television. You’re an anchor?”

 

Kara feels slightly less hot now that the Luthor’s green eyes are on her face, and she jumps at the chance to talk about her work.

 

“Not exactly. I’m a war correspondent, so I’m not on the air all the time, but James and I broadcast live from time to time. When we can.”

 

Lena steps closer and her expression turns curious.

 

“War correspondent?” Lena asks, “Which war exactly?”

 

Kara shrugs, growing nervous again at the brunette’s proximity “Depends on the day.”

 

“Fascinating.” Lena breathes.

 

Ms. Grant lays a hand on Lena’s shoulder to get her attention and says “It seems you’re both in good hands. If you’ll excuse me, I have other connections to facilitate.”

 

With a final, secretive smirk and a wave, Ms. Grant leaves them, and Kara is very blessedly alone with Lena Luthor.

 

“Ms. Luthor, I hope you don’t mind me saying, but I’m something of a fan of yours.”

 

Lena looks genuinely surprised by this “Is that right?”

 

“Absolutely. I’m not an expert, but I’ve found your theoretical work on quantum entanglement and polyatomic ions incredibly exciting! I understand, we’re years, maybe even decades from something practical, but...just the implications you suggested in your papers were thrilling enough.”

 

Lena’s eyes are wide and she’s looking at Kara as if she’d grown a second head.

 

“You’re a follower of theoretical physics?” Lena asks in obvious amazement.

 

Kara smiles shyly, shrugs her shoulders. “I mean, like I said I’m no expert, but I...dabble in my free time.”

 

Lena laughs and looks Kara over again, this time less suggestively “I don’t know anyone who dabbles in theoretical physics, Ms. Danvers.”

 

“Well…” Kara tucks her hair behind her ears nervously and bites her lower lip “now you do.”

 

Nodding, and with a slowly growing smile, Lena replies “It would seem so.” she laughs seemingly flustered. Kara’s just glad its not her for once “I’m sorry, I’m just not use to having...well, a fan.”

 

Smiling and shaking her head, Kara shrugs “Well, I’m not use to meeting someone as incredible as you.” She meets Lena’s eyes and any embarrassment she might feel is overshadowed by her sincerity. “Someone who does more than just talk about changing the world, you’re actually doing it. Everyday.” Kara tells her quietly, somewhat in awe.

 

She can tell Lena is embarrassed by this praise, she looks as though she is about to deflect or refute Kara’s statement with misplaced modesty. But before Lena can speak an insistent buzzing resonates from the small side purse she’s carrying off her shoulder. Lena looks down as if she had forgotten it was there and proceeds to dig her phone out while casting Kara an apologetic look.

 

“Jess?” She answers the phone without checking the caller ID.

 

Kara can hear someone else speaking hurriedly over the line as Lena’s brow furrows slightly in concentration to hear them over the music and conversation of the party.

 

“It can’t wait until morning?” Lena hisses, obviously annoyed.

 

The other person speaks for a few moments more before Lena sighs and says “No, no, it’s fine. Well, it’s not fine, but you know what I mean. Have them meet me in my office. I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Thank you, Jess.”

 

She hangs up.

 

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Danvers, that was rude of me.”

 

“That’s alright.” Kara says waving off her apology, though a large part of her aches with disappointment that the most interesting person she’s ever encountered at one of these events is ducking out early. “Was that one of those planned ‘emergency calls’ meant to let you get out of here early? I wish, I’d thought of that.”

 

Lena smiles even as she types something out on her phone, probably summoning a driver.

 

“Unfortunately, no.” Lena tells her “I’ve been trying to get a contract signed with JQB for awhile now and they’ve been very difficult. But apparently, my lawyer has finally convinced them and they want to sign tonight. They’re so fickle, they may change their minds by morning.”

 

Lena puts her phone away and looks up in alarm as if just now realizing that she’s been talking.

 

“Oh I...That’s-I’m sorry. That’s all off the record, I shouldn’t be announcing this yet.”

 

Lena looks panicked, so Kara reaches out to soothe her with a hand on the other woman’s forearm. Her thumb running gently over pale skin.

 

“No worries.” Kara says with a gentle grin “You’re lucky, you aren’t my kind of news.”

 

Looking down at where Kara’s hand still rests gently on her arm, Lena slowly relaxes and offers Kara a grateful smile.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Danvers. I’m sorry, I just...get a little on edge around reporters.”

 

Kara laughs good naturedly and withdraws her hand “Then you definitely came to the wrong party.”

 

Lena smirks and rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m afraid, I have to go take care of this now.” Lena says, reluctantly. “But it has been lovely to meet you.”

 

Kara nods frantically in agreement “The pleasure was all mine! Really!”

 

Lena giggles at her enthusiasm “Not all yours, Ms. Danvers.”

 

Flirting. That was flirting. Kara is sure of it. She’s ninety-three percent sure Lena Luthor just flirted with her.

 

Before Kara’s brain can either accept that information or meltdown, Lena says “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”

 

Kara stammers “I...I hope not either.”


	4. Chapter 4

_ Sana’a, Yemen: 10:35pm _

_ National City, CA, USA: 12:35pm _

 

The deal with JQB is finally done. 

 

It took Lena ditching Cat Grant’s fundraiser, charming the hell out of a few executives, and a few too many rounds of late night drinks with her sleazeball corporate attorney, before it was over and done with. The papers were signed and filed. They were in business. 

 

Lena celebrated by finally going home, exhausted. Only once she crawled into the cool comfort of her  Merino wool sheets, at around two in the morning, did Lena realize that this had been a nearly twenty hour work day for her. Her therapist would be thrilled. 

 

Nothing to be done about it at that point. Lena had meetings starting at nine the next morning so there was little time to waste. She fell heavily to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, too tired at the time to give a second thought to the pretty girl she met at the Catco fundraiser.

 

There was little rest for the weary. Lena’s weekend from that point mostly involved piles and piles of paperwork regarding JQB and several meetings with board members explaining the implications of this new deal. She was far too busy to think of the fundraiser again. Until Monday.

 

Now as Lena sits at her desk, having just finished up a conference call, her mind wanders back to Friday night. To Cat Grant and her stirring speech about Lena needing to walk tall and unashamed. To Cat’s protege, Kara Danvers, the war reporter. To the startling blue of her eyes, and sweet shyness of her smile. To the way her gaze had lifted slightly to the sky as she spoke of quantum entanglement and exciting scientific possibility with something close to reverence.

 

Lena smiles to herself, and then laughs at herself when she realizes it.

 

She turns to her laptop and promptly googles Kara Danvers.

 

Skipping over the Wikipedia page, unwilling to pry into details, Lena clicks on a Youtube video.

 

The video is a clip from a news broadcast. The anchor addresses Kara over video link. The girl seems to be surrounded by chaos. The camera is shaking, the lighting poor, either guns or fireworks can be heard in the background. Kara is wearing a headscarf partially over her hair. It’s being tugged and whipped by the wind. But Kara is steady. Her voice grave but determined, sympathetic but clear. She’s talking about the aftermath of some kind of explosion in a marketplace.

 

There is an entire playlist on Catco’s Youtube channel dedicated to clips of Kara. Lena watches them all before she even realizes what’s happened.

 

Next she goes the social media route, searching for a Kara Danvers on Facebook. She just gets linked to the Catco page. She finds an Instagram and Twitter account under the name  _ dorkydanvers  _ but the instagram is private and the twitter is too vague for her to be sure who it belongs to. Mostly just pictures of gourmet baked goods and the occasional cat video.

 

Somewhere along the way, Lena has become desperate. Desperate enough to call in reinforcements. 

 

“Jess, could you come in here a moment, please?” Lena’s voice squeaks with embarrassment through the intercom, but by the time Jess enters her office, tablet at the ready, Lena is the picture of professionalism.

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

 

Lena avoids looking directly at Jess as she speaks. The girl is very perceptive, and unusually concerned with Lena’s personal wellbeing. She’ll spot a blush or hint of romantic interest in no time. Lena doesn’t want to get Jess, or herself, excited just yet. She’d only spoken to Kara for something like five minutes anyway, and there was all the alcohol to account for.

 

“Could you please see about putting me in contact with Kara Danvers at Catco? Cat Grant introduced us at the fundraiser the other night and I’d like to...follow up.”

 

Jess types the request out on her tablet, seemingly unfazed. Lena breathes a preemptive sigh of relief. And then…

 

“Kara Danvers?” Jess’s brow furrows slightly as she studies her device “Your regular interviewer is Janet Wittenbourgh. Do you not want to use her anymore?”

 

Jess looks up then and Lena’s cheeks flush.  _ Goddammit. _ She can’t hide anything from Jess.

 

“Um, no, of course not. Ms. Wittenbourgh is just fine. But Ms. Danvers is…”

 

Her assistant is more than suspicious now. Jess’s mouth fights a smile and she quirks her right eyebrow sharply. A trick she learned from Lena, no doubt.

 

“Ms. Danvers is what?”

 

Lena clears her throat and straightens some files on her desk that were already immaculate. Jess watches her closely almost smug. She’s going to make Lena say it.

 

“Ms. Grant introduced us the other night and we…” Lena slowly moves her hands around gesturing vaguely, and fumbling for the right word “We spoke for awhile, and were then interrupted by that situation with JQB.”

 

“Uh huh…?” Jess says folding her arms over her chest.

 

Lena rambles on, fiddling with a pen. “So since our conversation was cut short and I rushed off so rudely, I was just hoping, well, just thinking that I should-it would be polite to um contact her. That’s all.” She finally manages to shut up, but it’s far too late. Lena winces at the amused look on her assistant’s face. 

 

Lena huffs and rolls her eyes more so at her own immaturity than at Jess’s.

 

“Would you just…” she waves her hand in a shooing motion “find a way to get in touch with her please?”

 

Jess laughs, but heads for the door. “Of course, Ms. Luthor, I’d be happy to put you...in touch” Jess smirks “...with Ms. Danvers, right away.”

 

“Thank you.” Lena mumbles, but finds herself smiling at her assistant’s teasing.

 

Resolving to let Jess work her magic, Lena gets back to work. She somehow managed to waste nearly two hours online looking for a girl she’d only met once for the span of about five minutes. It was ridiculous really, exactly the sort of distraction she needs to avoid.

 

Twelve departmental memos, two phones calls, and eight emails later…

 

“Ms. Luthor, do you have a moment?” Jess says over the intercom. Lena looks up from the middle of her ninth email reply. 

 

“Of course, Jess, what is it?”

 

There is a pause and then Jess enters her office.

 

“About that matter we discussed…”

 

Lena stares at her dumbly for a moment, still in the haze of work mode. In her concentration, she’d nearly forgotten her request.

 

“Oh, yes, of course! You’ve found her already?”

 

Jess chuckles awkwardly, uncharacteristically fidgeting with her hands. 

 

“No, um, not yet. And…”

 

“And…?”

 

Jess winces “I may have made a teenie tiny mistake.”

 

Lena sets her laptop aside, removes her reading glasses, and gives Jess her full attention. 

 

“What kind of mistake?” She asks, folding her hands carefully in her lap. 

 

Jess chuckles again, but it lacks genuine amusement. “I may have called Catco for Ms. Danvers contact info. They transferred me around a few times before I finally ended up with Ms. Grant’s personal assistant.”

 

Lena tries to tame her alarm, calmly saying “Oh, Jess, no…”

 

“Yes.” Jess squeaks “Yep, exactly. So now, Ms. Teschmacher is inquiring as to why we need to get in touch with Ms. Danvers and so I panicked and asked her to hold!”

 

Facepalming, Lena frantically shakes her head. “Jess, no. No. No!”

 

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!”

 

“She’s on hold right now?” Lena nearly shouts, noticing the blinking red light on her office phone for the first time.

 

“She is.” Jess says, completely defeated and apologetic. 

 

Lena takes a deep breath. She’s a grown woman. An adult. A professional.  _ What was it Cat had called her the other night? Exceedingly impressive?  _ She could surely, very easily managed to make it through this conversation without making a fool of herself.

 

Picking up the phone, “This is Lena Luthor speaking.”

 

“Ms. Luthor! Oh my gosh! It’s you! Jess told me this was for your office, but I didn’t think I’d get to speak with you!”   
  


The overly bubbly girl on the other line greets Lena in an ecstatic ramble.

 

“Who am I speaking with?” Lena asks politely. 

 

“Oh, how rude of me! I’m Eve Teschmacher, Ms. Grant’s personal assistant.”

 

Lena speaks sweetly, going for nonchalant. “Lovely to meet you, Ms. Teschmacher, I-”

 

“Oh, Ms. Luthor, please call me Eve!”

 

Lena clears her throat “Eve, I was wondering if you could help me get in contact with a Ms. Kara Danvers? Ms. Grant introduced us the other night at the fundraiser, and I’d like to speak with her again.”

 

Eve’s response is somehow both chipper and regretful “Yes, your assistant said as much.  I would love to help you, Ms. Luthor, really. But I’m afraid, Ms. Danvers is currently out of the country on assignment. She’s usually difficult to reach while she’s-”

 

The girl stops speaking abruptly, and over the line Cat Grant’s voice reaches Lena.

 

“Who are you talking to?” Cat demands in the background “Is that Perry White? You tell him to stay away from my protege. I swear, I will shove my Versace pumps so far up his-!”

 

“Ms. Grant!” Eve interrupts, obviously attempting to muffle the phone with her hand. “It’s not Mr. White, Ma’am. It’s Lena Luthor with L-Corp.”

 

A beat of silence.

“Lena Luthor?” Cat asks, perplexed.

 

“Yes, Ma’am, she’s trying to contact Ms. Danvers.”

 

There is some jostling over the line and then Cat Grant’s voice sharp and slightly smug in Lena’s ear.

 

“Lena, can I help you with something?”

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lena accepts her fate. This is happening apparently.

 

“Hello, Ms. Grant, how are you?”

 

Cat seems in no mood for pleasantries, skipping right to the point.  “You’re trying to reach Kara?”

 

“Yes.” Lena replies, innocently.

 

Cat practically purrs “Why?”

 

Lena decides she’s done trying to answer that question, and with slight exasperation in her tone says “Can you tell me when or where I might reach her?”

 

A few perilous moments of silence pass as Cat presumably decides whether or not to help her.

 

Lena waits, impatiently but unwilling to beg anymore than she already has.

 

“Not exactly.” Cat finally says, teasing. Lena feels the sharp sting of disappointment, having bared herself to Cat for nothing, but then Cat continues “However, if you’d like I can let her know you called for her the next time she makes contact. Would you like me to have her call you?”

 

In her excitement, Lena sits up straighter in her chair, startling Jess who as been listening to her side of the conversation with rapt attention. 

 

“Yes!” Lena says more excitedly than she planned. “Yes, Ms. Grant, that would-” Lena clears her throat, reigns in her gratitude “That would be much appreciated. Thank you.”

 

“Uh huh.” Cat hums, almost bored. “I live to serve.”

 

Lena quickly recites her personal cell number and waits as Cat repeats it to her assistant. 

 

“Don’t hold your breathe about this, Lena.” Cat warns her “Kara tends to get very caught up in her work. It could be awhile.”

Lena nods even though Cat obviously can’t see her. “No, um, of course not.” She rambles out “The uh matter isn’t urgent. So that’s quite alright.”

 

Cat chuckles a bit, but thankfully only Jess can see Lena’s resulting blush.

 

“Thank you again, Ms. Grant.” Lena says, eager to be done with this entire embarrassing endeavour.

 

“Oh, just one more thing, Lena…”

 

Cautiously, “Yes?”

 

Cat’s voice lowers a bit and her amusement ebbs “Do try not to break her heart, won’t you? It’s hard to find good help these days.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara plans her next move

_ Al Hudaydah, Yemen: 6:12pm _

_ National City, CA, USA: 8:12am _

 

The first traces of dusk are beginning to settle over the camp. The sky turning just the barest shade of pink as Kara excuses herself from dinner and makes her way outside to the jeep.

 

James has already retired to their shared tent to start editing the footage they’d gotten today. So the car is Kara’s best chance at some privacy and a moment of solitude.

 

After the Catco Fundraiser, she and James had insisted on flying back out the next afternoon. They had planned to rejoin Lucy and the rest of the squad outside Sana’a, but on Saturday morning Kara received word from a source that Saudi forces were being forced out of   Al Ghaydah Airport. The U.S. Army wouldn’t be there, but Kara and James couldn’t ignore such a significant shift in power, not to mention all the refugee camps in and around Al Hudaydah providence. 

 

They’d been in Al Hudaydah just a month earlier during the airstrikes, when things were much more violent. Now, though the fighting might be less intense, the region is still suffering severely from famine. Kara knows its important for the press to do their part in aiding the relief efforts.

 

Sitting in the driver’s seat of the worn sand-riddled jeep, Kara lets out a heavy sigh and rests her chin on the steering wheel. 

 

The sun begins to dip in front of her, silhouetting the ravaged city so prettily, Kara can almost forget how damaged it is. 

 

She’d been awake for nearly fourteen hours, they hit the ground running once they arrived in Al Hudaydah. Moving from camp to camp, hospital to hospital, mostly interviewing refugees and relief workers. 

 

A group of children run past the jeep, shouting and kicking after a muddy soccer ball. They are skinny, their cheeks hollowed, ribs clearly visible. And yet, seem mostly content to their game, just savouring the last few rays of the day before they are called in and put to bed.

 

Kara watches them pass, wishing she had James’ camera on her.  Finally, she sits up straight, pulling her tablet out of her bag and powering it up. She had it turned off for most of the day to conserve the battery, resorting to a tried and true pen and notepad for her interview notes.

 

She has a few messages from Alex. Just typical stuff.

 

_ Hey, where are you today? Please be safe _

 

_ Just finished Killing Eve without you :P it was fucking awesome! _

 

_ * _ [ _ a selfie of Alex and Maggie making funny faces _ ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/269136195/large.png) _ * _

 

It makes Kara smile and an all too familiar ache thrum through her chest.

 

She sends a message back, assuring Alex she’s alright and pissed that she watched  _ Killing Eve _ without her. She reacts to the photo with a heart eyes emoji  and a barf face emoji which pretty much captures her feelings about her sister and soon to be sister-in-law.

 

Kara also sees several messages from Ms. Grant’s office. 

 

One is very clearly from Eve Teschmacher, Ms. Grant’s assistant, regarding technical info about their travel and schedule. Another is from Ms. Grant herself. It’s several photos of Kara from the fundraiser. Even Kara has to admit she looks good, the suit was flawless and difficult to miss. Kara looks a bit shy, borderline uncomfortable in the photos, but always with a polite smile, maybe even a little wave. One picture is of her and Ms. Grant, Kara is smiling more genuinely in it as Ms. Grant looks fiercely into the camera. The last message is also from Ms. Grant’s private email, a short and simple request.

 

_ Call me when you have a moment; not urgent _

 

Kara looks back up at the setting sun, the exhaustion of the day hitting her. Now is as good a time as any. Besides, she need to talk to Ms. Grant about their next assignment. 

Pulling her hair out of it’s ponytail and running her hand through the tangles, Kara watches the Skype call struggle to connect. Despite the shabby sleeping arrangements, communications were supposed to be good in this area right now. Much better than outside Sana’a where’d they had to use the satellite phone. Kara is about to give up on the Skype call, when the tablet chimes and Ms. Grant appears on the screen.

 

“Kara, tell me, what is the point of all those gadgets I give you, if you’re never in a position to use them, hmm?”

 

Clearly sitting at her desk at Catco, Ms. Grant is hunched over what appears to be the layout for the next day’s magazine issue. Her reading glasses sit low on her nose and a large red marker is posed in one hand. She’s not looking at Kara, instead she continues her work as she speaks, striking through parts of the layout with casual contempt.

 

“Sorry, Ms. Grant.” Kara says dutifully “We’ve been busy.”

 

Ms. Grant hums, seemingly disinterested, but Kara knows her well enough to know she’s listening.

 

“What do you have for me?”

 

Kara takes a deep breathe, pulls out her notepad and begins her report. She gives Ms. Grant the important highlights of what they’ve gotten in the last few days in terms of interviews and usable footage.

 

“James is piecing it together as we speak.” She says “I’ll look it over in the morning.”

 

Ms. Grant glances up, takes a sip of her latte. “Can you get it to me in time for the Morning News tomorrow?”

 

“I think so. We shouldn’t get scooped. There’s not much press here. Just BBC, Al Jeezera, local press. We’re the only Americans.”

 

Ms. Grant smiles, slyly “That’s what I like to hear. What’s next? Back to Sana’a? Have you been in touch with Sergeant J’ozz or Lane?”

 

Kara hesitates, reaches up to straighten her glasses, even though they are perfectly fine where they are.

 

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something…”

 

Trailing off, Kara’s hesitance prompts Ms. Grant to look up again. Seeing Kara’s expression, she sighs and removes her glasses, giving Kara her full attention.

“What is it, Kara? Spit it out.”

 

“Well, I already spoke to Snapper and he shut me down.”

 

Snapper Carr is technically head of the Correspondent Department at Catco, but something about Kara always seems to rub him the wrong way. He doesn’t like her and makes his feelings evident. This often leads to a great deal of tension and frustration between them, which manifests itself in bickering matches. Kara is annoyed to admit that she’s not always verbally equipt for such confrontations and usually ends up saying something dumb. Which is why whenever possible she tries to report directly to Ms. Grant, who has always taken a special interest in Kara and her work, even though she was coy to admit it. Even so, Kara doesn’t often go over Snapper’s head this way regarding assignments. She isn’t prone to outright insubordination, but this time she feels it’s warranted. 

 

“When we returned from National City, a source of mine met us at the border. They told me that the president may be visiting Aden on Thursday.”

 

Ms. Grant takes that in cautiously, “What source?”

 

“Someone I trust. They haven’t let me down before.” Kara assures her trying not to get too excited. “I want to leave for Aden tomorrow. I think, I can get in a room with him.”

 

Ms. Grant’s eyebrows tick up “An interview? Your source can make that happen?”

 

Kara waggles her head uncertainty, but a smile splits her face “No promises, but I think there’s a good chance.”

 

Ms. Grant looks skeptical, pursing her lips thoughtfully “Kara, I don’t know…”

 

“If I can speak with him, I can get a comment on Decisive Storm, I swear. I’ll show him the footage we just took here in Al Hudaydah and-”

 

Ms. Grant scoffs “He’s not going to discuss that with foreign press.”

 

“He will.” Kara says confidently “If I do this right, he’ll defend it. I know, he will. He has to.”

 

Pondering for a few moments longer, Ms. Grant waves her hand dismissively and leans back over her work. 

 

“Do it.” She says “If you think you can make it happen, then do it. I’ll handle Snapper Carr.”

 

Unable to contain her excitement, Kara does a little fist pump that Ms. Grant must see out of the corner of her eye. Ms. Grant grins. “Don’t let me down, Kara. This is serious.”

It takes more than a little effort for Kara to compose herself, and even so she’s grinning into the camera. “Of course, Ms. Grant. I’m...eighty percent sure about this.”

 

“I wish it were more.” Ms. Grant mutters.

 

More seriously Kara says “Thank you. Seriously. I’ll update you once we reach Aden.”

 

Kara is about to hang up when Ms. Grant glances up suddenly, as if she’s just remembered something.

 

“Oh, and Kara, I have a message for you.”

 

Brow furrowing at Ms. Grant’s mischievous tone, Kara slowly says “Oookay?”

 

Ms. Grant smirks “Lena Luthor called here asking to speak with you a couple of days ago. She was having some difficulty getting in contact with you, for obvious reasons.”

 

Kara’s mouth falls open just a little and she blinks dumbfoundedly into the camera.

 

It seems that’s the reaction Ms. Grant was hoping for as she chuckles and reaches for her cell phone.

 

“I-I um what? Lena- I mean, Ms. Luthor called for me?”

 

“That’s right.” 

 

Kara actually scratches her head in confusion.

 

She had been more than a little starstruck when she met the Luthor heiress at the fundraiser. She’d even spent breakfast the next morning gushing about it to Alex, who had looked wholly unimpressed. 

 

Kara had certainly enjoyed her conversation with Lena, and had been more than a little disappointed when the CEO had been called away early. Having imagined that the beautiful brilliant billionaire powerhouse of a woman was flirting with her, Kara figured she’d probably made a fool of herself in about ten different ways during the short time they’d spent together.

 

She never expected to speak to or even see the other woman again in person. She definitely didn’t expect for Lena to give her a second thought.

 

“Is...um- everything okay? What did she want?” Kara is completely baffled as to what the CEO of L-Corp could want with her. Had she done something wrong? Insulted Lena in some way? Was she being confused with someone else?

“You.” Ms. Grants says.

 

Kara flounders “Wh-what?”

 

Ms. Grant looks extremely satisfied with herself “Lena Luthor wants you.” she says slowly as if speaking to a child.

 

Blushing and laughing nervously, Kara knows she’s being teased but the idea startles and flatters her just the same. “Ms. Grant…”

 

“Oh, Kara, honestly, calm down. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

 

Kara fidgets with her glasses.

 

“She wouldn’t go into any details, I’m afraid.” Ms. Grant continues “Just gave me a private number and asked me to pass it along.”

 

Kara scrambles for her notepad, dropping the pen twice in her hurry “Oh okay! Yeah, um go uh go ahead.” 

 

Ms. Grant tries to smother her amusement at Kara’s eagerness as she relays the number to Kara.

 

“I have to admit…” Ms. Grant says “my curiosity was peaked.”

 

Kara laughs nervously and waves her off “I’m sure it’s just like...I don’t know a science thing or...maybe she wants an interview or something.”

 

Skeptical, “I’m certain Lena Luthor has plenty of scientists to consult, Kara. And if my memory serves, her PR rep has been quite satisfied with her current Catco interviewer.”

 

Unwilling to entertain the thought of anything else, Kara just brings the conversation to a swift if inelegant conclusion “Goodbye, Ms. Grant. I’ll update you on Aden.”

 

“I look forward to it. Good luck.”

 

The call disconnects and Kara’s left staring down at Lena Luthor’s number hastily scribbled in her notepad.

 

\--------------------

 

“We were told you’d have a prototype by July.” One of the investors sits forward in his chair, his tone exasperated. 

 

Lena settles her gaze on him calmly. “You were told we’d be working on a prototype by July. And we are. These things take time. You know that.”

 

The other man, emboldened by the first, gestures harshly at Lena. “He’s right, though! You promised us functionality in July, Ms. Luthor, and at this rate-”

 

“I promised you nothing of the sort.” Lena interjects cooly, crossing her arms across her chest. “I promised you a revolutionary prototype and when I did that I was under the impression that you wanted it to work.”

 

The two men glance at each other, their brows furrowed in annoyance. The first man, stabs his finger into the table and opens his mouth as if to argue further, but Lena doesn’t give him the chance. 

 

“If you want a really cool looking toy to show off to all of your friends I can run down to the lab and whip one up for you right now.” Lena tells them “But if you want a real, accurate, state of the art bio-converter that is going to make both of you millions of dollars as well as save hundreds of thousands of lives than I’m afraid that’s going to require you to show just the barest amount of patience.”

 

Both men, spend a moment scowling at her, looking sufficiently scolded.

 

“Do you think you can manage that?” Lena asks, just a bit snidely.

 

The men sit back in their chairs almost in unison.

 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. Our apologies.” the second man, Mr. Jameson says, though he doesn’t look sorry in the least. 

 

“As you said,” The first man, Mr. Rines, echos “These things take time.”

 

Lena eyes them for a moment or two longer, just to ensure they’ve gotten all the whining out of their system. 

 

“Very well. Thank you.” She forces a cordial smile. Turning to the only other person in the room, her colleague and head scientist on this particular project, Lena steps aside and gestures to the large projection screen behind her. “Dr. Tyeska and I thought you’d like to see our latest schematics.”

 

Dr. Tyeska, a woman only a few years older than Lena and a completely brilliant bio-engineer, stands up from where she’s been sitting beside the screen. She smiles gratefully at Lena for handling the hard part, and uses a remote to start the slideshow.

 

Just as they are about to get started with the presentation, Jess enters the small conference room, Lena’s cell phone clutched in her hand.

 

Jess leans in close to Lena and whispers in her ear, the rest of the room watching on with interest.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Ms. Luthor, but I have Ms. Danvers on the line for you.”

 

It takes Lena a moment to overcome her slight annoyance at the interruption and actually comprehend what Jess is saying. Kara Danvers is on the phone.

 

Lena’s eyes go wide and she nods to Jess, taking the phone from her.

 

Normally, Lena wouldn’t leave a meeting like this for a...social call, especially with these investors so on edge. But as she understood it, communication seemed unreliable where ever Kara is and she doesn’t want to squander this opportunity to speak with her.

 

“Gentlemen, I’m very sorry, I have to take this. Dr. Tyeska-” she nods encouragingly to her colleague “...will walk you through our progress.”

 

Mr. Jameson and Mr. Rimes honestly look more curious than annoyed as they watch Lena swiftly exit the room. Jess stays behind to take notes in her absence.

 

Making her way down the hall, until she finds a sufficiently secluded corner to hide in, Lena takes a few calming breaths before taking the call off hold.

 

“Hello, this is Lena Luthor, speaking.” She immediately regrets such a formal greeting, but it came out habitually. 

 

“Uhh, hi, this is- um, this is Kara Danvers.” is the shy stuttered reply, Kara trails off into a nervous laugh, and Lena smiles.

 

“Hi.” Lena says quietly, kicking herself for not planning this moment more carefully. “Thanks for calling me back.”

 

Kara chuckles a little and Lena decides she loves the sound, even through the phone.

 

“Sure, of course, I- Thank you! For um, calling in the first place.”

 

Lena spends a moment just biting her lower lip as she imagines the way Kara’s hand is probably moving up to straighten her glasses on her face.

 

“It seems like you’re a difficult woman to get a hold of.” Lena’s voice is more sultry, than she means it to be. A hint of heat rises up her chest at her forwardness.  _ It’s only flirting, Lena. _ She assures herself.  _ Just testing the waters a bit.  _

 

Neither she nor Jess had been able to confirm or deny Kara’s sexuality during their cursory snooping online. But Lena has faith in her gaydar, and is quite certain she’d caught Kara looking at her cleavage during the fundraiser. 

 

“I’m sorry about that.” Kara says sincerely “Signals can be pretty erratic around here. Sometimes non-existent if you can imagine that. I hope I didn’t call at a bad time…?”

 

Lena glances back down the hallway towards the conference room where her multi-million dollar investors are waiting, probably impatiently, for their money’s worth.

 

“No, not at all.” She assures Kara. A beat of awkward silence. Lena imagines Kara is trying to figure out why they’re even talking. “So,” Lena says feeling uncharacteristically out of her league “Where are you exactly? Ms. Grant never said…”

 

“Oh, um, at the moment I’m in Yemen. Al Hudaydah, to be exact.”

 

Lena’s geography is a little rusty, especially when it comes to anywhere other than East Asia and Western Europe. 

 

“Sounds glamorous.”

 

Kara chuckles again, then sarcastically “Oh yes, very.”

 

“Are you there with...the military or…? I’m sorry, am I allow to ask that?” Lena is suddenly unclear on exactly how Kara does her job or what level of secrecy an embedded journalist is suppose to exercise.

 

“Of course, you can ask!” Kara tells her clearly amused “I’m not with the military right now. We work with them alot. But by the time I got back from the fundraiser, they’d moved on without us.”

 

“The U.S. Army?” Lena asks, curiously.

 

“Yeah. Sometimes when we’re with them I can’t talk about where we are or why until I get approval. But today, James and I are covering the refugee situation here in Al Hudaydah. The U.S. military isn’t directly involved.” Kara says this a bit strangely, as if she thinks the Army should be there with her, but doesn’t want to say that.

 

“I’m sorry for all the questions.” Lena says, shyly “I find your work...intriguing.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry. It is a little weird, honestly. I’m normally the one asking questions.”

 

Lena laughs, settling against the wall she is leaning on “I suppose, that’s true.”

 

“Besides,” Kara says, sincerely “I find what you do fascinating, as well.”

 

Lena groans, reminded of the needy men down the hall “Unfortunately, I feel like only about thirty or so percent of what I do is science.”

 

“And what’s the other seventy percent?” Kara asks.

 

“Catering to the whims and demands of rich men, soothing egos, explaining to people how my crazy science is going to make them more money, and paperwork. An ungodly amount of paperwork.” 

 

They both laugh and Lena revels in the sound of their shared amusement. 

 

“Well,” Kara says , sympathetically “I know how frustrating it can be to convince people your work is important. I do something similar everyday.”

 

“I imagine, it’s difficult to get people to care about what’s happening half a world away. Most can’t manage to care for the suffering here at home.”

 

“Exactly.” Kara says, huffing in frustration. “I love what I do, but…”

 

Lena sighs in understanding “You wish people would care as much as you do.”

 

“Yeah, I guess, you get that too, huh?”

 

Lena nods to herself “Unfortunately.”

 

They are quiet for a few moments, Lena knows she needs to be getting back to her meeting.

 

“Listen, um, the reason I wanted to speak with you to begin with was...Well…” Lena bites her lip, usually much better at this sort of thing “I enjoyed speaking with you the other night, and just now as well, so I was hoping- wondering, if you’d be interested in dinner?”

 

“I’m always interested in dinner, Ms. Luthor.” comes the slightly teasing reply. 

 

“Lena. Please, um call me Lena.” 

 

Kara tries it out, thoughtfully “Lena…”

 

Another pause, Lena is basically holding her breath. “Would you like to have dinner with me, Ms. Danvers?”

 

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena…”Something in the tone of her voice tells her that Kara is smiling thousands of miles away.

 

Barely managing to suppress a girlish giggle, Lena says “Kara, it is.”

 

“I would love to have dinner with you.”

 

Lena’s sigh of relief is embarrassingly audible, but she can’t bring herself to care.

 

“I’m not entirely sure when I’ll be back in National City…” Kara says apologetically.

 

Lena shakes her head dismissively “That’s alright. I’m willing to wait.”

 

“Good, that’s...Thank you.” Kara sounds dazed, disbelieving. Lena can’t imagine why. The girl must have offers and suitors all across the globe at this point. 

 

“My pleasure.”

 

“Not all yours.” Kara says lowly, mimicking Lena’s words from the fundraiser. 

 

Chuckling, “I really look forward to seeing you again, Kara.”

 

Kara hesitates, then nervously asks “In the meantime...would it be alright, if I called you again?”

 

Her voice is so sweet and her request so unsure, Lena nearly melts. 

 

“Yes!” she says quickly, maybe a bit too eager “I would really like that.”

 

“Cool! Great!” Kara sighs in relief and Lena can’t help but giggle this time at both their nervousness. “I should probably let you go. Those rich businessmen aren’t going to make the money themselves.”

 

Lena barks out a laugh, drawing the perplexed gaze of a passing intern. “No, they certainly aren’t.”

 

“Goodbye, Lena. Talk to you soon.”

 

They hang up. And Lena spends a few moments feeling completely elated and dazed.

 

Finally, with a dreamy sigh, she turns around and heads back to the conference room. No one comments on the oddly pleased smile she wears for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Kara and Lena's work/projects will be loosely based on real products or events. For those of you who like to know more I'll post links to the relevant articles in the endnotes of corresponding chapters. 
> 
> In The News:
> 
> Aden Yemen: -> https://www.bbc.com/news/world-middle-east-44534118?intlink_from_url=https://www.bbc.com/news/topics/cp7r8vgl24lt/yemen-crisis&link_location=live-reporting-story
> 
> Bio-Converter: -> https://www.popsci.com/top-engineering-innovations-2017#page-2


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date

_ National City, CA, USA: 5:43pm _

 

Alex unceremoniously plops onto Kara’s bed, her expression twisting in confusion.

 

“Lena Luthor?” she clarifies, her voice rising skeptically. “The heiress?”

 

Kara busies herself, rummaging through her limited wardrobe options for what has to be the tenth time that afternoon. 

 

“The CEO, yes.” She says to her sister, absentmindedly. 

 

She returned to National City the previous day completely exhilarated for her long awaited date with Lena, only to find that she couldn’t quite recall the last time she’d been on a real date or the last time she’d gone clothes shopping for anything other than work stuff. Her closet is a disaster of tame office wear in assorted shades of tan and pastels or an extensive collection of well worn comfy clothes appropriate only for the eyes of trusted takeout delivery people.

 

Kara had become so stressed by her fashion inadequacies that she’d called Alex home from work early. 

 

Alex, of course, had dropped everything and rushed home for the opportunity to grill Kara about her mystery date, and the younger Danvers had little choice but to reveal Lena’s name.

 

“Right, the CEO of LuthorCorp? Lex Luthor’s sister, Lena Luthor?” Alex says, fixating.

 

Kara knew this would happen, which is why she was avoiding telling Alex (or anyone) in the first place. But she was weak and Alex can read her so well and keeping secrets is so hard. Especially, this one, since she is so genuinely excited about seeing Lena again. She’s been dying to gush to someone about it, but had held herself back for fear of this exact reaction. Sometimes she just wished Alex didn’t have to be such a Fed about everything.

 

Trying her best to be patient and appear unconcerned, Kara casually corrects her.

 

“It’s L-Corp now, Alex.”

 

“Ooh, okay, it’s L-Corp now. My mistake!” Alex throws her hands up dramatically, her sarcasm game on point “What’s in a name right?”

 

Kara bristles slightly, but holds her tongue. She knows Alex well enough to realize when arguing is futile. Sometimes letting Alex work a thing out for herself is the fastest way to calm her down.

 

Pretending to be unbothered by her sister’s disapproval, Kara goes about organizing her clothes.

 

After a few pensive moments, she hears Alex sigh behind her, some of the fight going out of the elder Danvers.

 

“So what?” Alex says, curiously “This is who you’ve been spending all you phone tokens on?”

 

Kara is grateful that her back is still turned to Alex, because a faint blush colors her cheeks at the accusation.

 

It’s true, since their first phone conversation in Al Hudaydah nearly three weeks ago, Kara had taken every opportunity to call Lena in between work. And the undoubtedly busy CEO answered every time.

 

Their conversations were often brief. They’d talk about their days, their work, where Kara was at the moment. It was mostly small talk, but Kara managed to enjoy even that, sussing out little details of Lena’s life. Such as her many failed attempts to give up coffee or her tendency to work entirely too late or the soft little groaning sigh she made when developing a headache.

 

Kara quickly became addicted to these stolen little conversations. She would wake most mornings calculating if she’d have time to talk to Lena that day or fall asleep at night replaying Lena’s voice in her head. It was borderline pathetic and sorta silly considering that she barely even knew her, and yet...Kara couldn’t stifle her excitement.

 

She couldn’t remember a time she’d ever felt this way about a crush.

 

Now though, hearing the tiniest shred of hurt in her sister’s voice at Kara’s diverted attentions, Kara feels a sharp ping of guilt. She is well aware of how much Alex and Eliza both worry about her when she’s out of the country, especially when communications are unreliable. So for her to use those few precious opportunities to flirt with someone who is basically a stranger rather than reassure her family that she was safe is more than a little shitty.

 

“I know, Alex, I’m sorry.” She says finally turning to face her sister.

 

The redhead is sitting on the edge of the bed, toying with a loose thread, her best guilt-inducing frown firmly in place. 

 

“You know when you go too long without calling her, Mom calls me.”

 

Kara sighs and moseys over to take a seat next to Alex.

 

“‘Have you heard from your sister? I count on you to keep up with her over there. I don’t know why you ever set her up with those people.’” Alex says bitterly imitating Eliza’s chiding tone.

 

Resting her hand on Alex’s knee, Kara squeezes gently. “I wish she wouldn’t blame you for everything I do. It’s not fair.”

 

Alex smiles a little, shrugs. “I’m my sister’s keeper.”

 

“Ugh.” Kara shakes her head “That was by far one of the saddest books I’ve ever read!”

 

Alex laughs and nudges Kara a little “Yeah, well I tried to warn you, nerd! You never listen to me.”

 

They laugh for a moment and Alex’s words settle between them.

 

“So…” Alex studies Kara carefully “Lena Luthor huh?”

 

Kara avoids her eyes, shyly rubs at the back of her neck “Yeah?”

 

“Notorious, billionaire, ice queen.” Alex ticks these off on her fingers, but all of the bite is gone from her tone.

 

Kara purses her lips and counters “Genius, humanitarian, businesswoman. She’s also sweet, and surprisingly shy, and so sexy, Alex, like holy- wow! Really, like whoa!”

 

“Alright! Alright! You win.” Alex says, wrinkling her nose in feigned disgusted and standing up. “So what are you going to wear to your dinner with National City’s most eligible bachelorette?”

 

Kara groans and falls backward onto the bed. “You’re kidding right?”

 

Alex chuckles “Nope. She was number one on Catco’s list last year. Don’t you read your own magazine?”

 

“The style magazine isn’t exactly my department.” Kara grumbles.

 

Alex grabs her hands and hauls her up with a considerable amount of effort.

 

“Come on, I can’t make you presentable by myself, you know? I’m thinking we might have to raid my closet.”

 

Kara scoffs “I’m not so sure, Lena is going to go for that edgy biker look, you and Maggie are so hot for.”

 

Alex pinches her arm, hard, dragging a pained yelp from the younger Danvers. 

 

“You wish you could pull off my aesthetic.”

 

Kara pouts, earning an eyeroll from Alex.

 

“Come on, nerd, let’s try to find something blue. You kill in blue.”

 

\---------------

 

They set up the date over text message. 

 

It’s the first thing Kara did when her plane landed back in National City the day before.

 

Lena sent her an address and asked if seven thirty was okay.

 

Nearly bursting at the seams with excitement Kara had begged Lena to tell her where they were going. 

 

_ Let me surprise you ;)  _ Had been Lena’s only response.

 

Nervously, adjusting her glasses and fidgeting with her phone, Kara approaches the address Lena gave her.

 

She’s a bit early, it’s seven twenty-five, but she waited at the apartment for as long as she could stand. Pacing around and checking her reflection in the mirror every twenty seconds. 

 

Alex left her around seven, heading over to Maggie’s place.

 

“I think, I’ll just stay over tonight, in case your date goes well.” Alex had teased with a smirk on her way out the door. She had thankfully missed the way Kara’s cheeks turned scarlet at the insinuation. 

 

Kara didn’t usually...well she hadn’t...She honestly can’t recall ever sleeping with someone on the first date. She could easily count her number of intimate partners on one hand, and though Kara didn’t think of herself as prudish or inexperienced, she suddenly grew nervous about Lena’s expectations. 

 

There was no doubting the chemistry between them. Kara was exceptionally attracted to her, and she would be lying if she denied having a sexy daydream or two about Lena. But sexual intimacy didn’t always come easily to Kara, she usually had to work her way up to it in a relationship. 

 

These thoughts had soured her excitement a bit, so instead of stewing in them at the apartment she’d decided to leave early.

 

Her GPS let her know that the address wasn’t very far from her place, so Kara decided to walk. And as she walked, the familiar sounds and sights of the city had the desired effect. Distracting Kara from her anxiety and calming her nerves a little. 

 

Turning a corner, Kara’s phone informs her that she’s reached her destination. 

 

Kara’s eyes light up when she spots the Chinese Cafe. 

 

She recognizes it immediately, having been there a few times before. It’s a nice intimate restaurant with authentic Chinese cuisine. It was a little out of Kara’s everyday price range, which is why she more regularly frequented the hole-in-the wall place with a more American-style menu two blocks away. Whereas that place delivered Two For One Postickers on Thursday, this place was undeniably better. And Kara stomach grumbles at the sight of it. 

 

Stepping closer, in the middle of deciding whether to wait for Lena outside or go ahead and get a table, Kara sees her.

 

Lena is pacing absentmindedly under the harsh glow of the restaurant’s neon sign. She walks slowly, not like Kara’s frantic trails back at the apartment. And she’s wringing her hands around her cell phone as her eyes search the other side of the street, looking for Kara.

 

Kara stops in her tracks and just watches Lena for a moment, heart pounding. Lena’s hair is down, dark and straight against the pale skin of her neck and arms. It’s pinned behind her ear on the right side, giving Kara a perfect view of Lena’s profile as she turns. Kara is struck once again by her jawline, those cheekbones, the deep green of her eyes under the lights. 

 

It’s one thing to imagine what Lena might look like as they talk on the phone, or to remember how sophisticated and stunning she had been that night at the fundraiser. But to see her now, dressed down, more unassuming in a sleeveless emerald blouse and black dress pants that clung to her flatteringly. She looks soft and approachable, but still so very out of Kara’s league. 

 

“Lena…” She calls, her voice shy and adoring. 

 

The brunette turns at the sound of her name, looking a little startled. Then her mouth spreads into a bright smile and Kara mirrors it. 

 

Her stomach and heart flutter in anticipation with those metaphorical butterflies she’s heard so much about, but rarely felt for herself. 

 

“Hey.” Kara giggles for no reason at all.

 

Lena eyes sweep slowly over Kara from head to foot, appreciatively. 

 

Alex had been slightly helpful when it came to Kara’s wardrobe crisis. Picking out a light powder blue sweater and some black skinny jeans. Then she’d handed Kara the pink motorcycle jacket she’d given her for when they went riding. 

 

“Alex, it’s August.” Kara had pointed out, even as she obediently slid the jacket on. 

 

“It’ll look awesome.” Alex assured her “And besides, it’s kinda breezy out.”

 

Kara had to admit, the jacket looked great with this outfit, and now as Lena’s green eyes servey her Kara becomes aware of a slight breeze. 

 

She normally hates when Alex is right.

 

“You look gorgeous.” Lena breathes, bringing her eyes back up to meet Kara’s.

 

Kara looks down at herself, pulling on the corners of the jacket.

 

“Thanks, uh, my sister helped. A little.”

 

Lena chuckles “Well, I’ll have to send her a fruit basket.”

 

Rolling her eyes, “I think, she’d prefer a bottle of whiskey.”

 

“I can certainly relate to that.” Lena tilts her head towards the cafe and bites her lower lip. “I hope this place will be alright? I didn’t want to do anything too fancy. That always seems so...like a great deal of pressure, you know?”

 

Kara reaches out and takes Lena’s hand in hers without even thinking about it, then gestures excitedly towards the cafe with their entwined hands. 

 

“This place is perfect, Lena, really! I love the food here.”

 

Lena smiles, looking noticeably relieved “Good. I...I remembered you saying on the phone, one of the things you missed the most was Chinese food. I figured since you just got back…”

 

“I’ve been craving, like you wouldn’t believe.” Kara assures her, and just then her stomach rumbles audibly. They both laugh as Kara rubs her stomach as if to quiet it.

 

“Let’s remedy that, shall we?” Lena says, tugging Kara towards the door by their clasped hands. 

 

The small restaurant is hardly busy, just a few diners near the front. But the hostess leads Kara and Lena deeper into the place to a back corner table at Lena’s request. They are sequestered under the twinkling decorative lights hanging from the ceiling. Their table is lit by a single tea candle and a bottle of wine has already been opened and left to breathe.

 

“You must have called ahead.” Kara points out as they take their seats.

 

“Yes, I...is that alright?” Lena looks a bit uncertain studying Kara’s reaction.

 

“Of course, this is wonderful!” 

 

Lena’s features relax again, and Kara wonders where on earth all of her apprehension has come from.

 

Lena pours them each a glass of red wine. Kara takes hers gratefully and takes a few tentative sips. Wine isn’t usually her thing, just like champagne isn’t usually her thing, but she welcomes the calming warmth the alcohol promises and the sweetness of the wine has her humming appreciatively. 

 

The waitress comes to bring them water and take their orders. Once she’s gone, Kara and Lena sit back and observe each other quietly for a few moments. 

 

Finally Kara breaks “Are you as nervous as I am?” she whispers across the table.

 

Lena’s eyes widen a little, and Kara thinks she sees the beginning of a blush before Lena looks down and away, her hair falling over her face.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Lena huffs, smiling shyly. 

 

Kara sets her wine down. “I just...haven’t really done this in awhile. I’ll probably be a dork about it.”

 

“I can only hope that’s the case.” Lena teases, smiling behind her wine glass. “I haven’t really done this at all, believe it or not. Dating, I mean.”

 

Kara pushes her glasses up her nose and leans in curiously “Why is that?”

 

“Oh, I- I don’t know really. It can be...conspicious for someone in a position like mine. It’s hard to find the privacy or the time, honestly. And also, most of the people I’ve been with were people I already knew. From school or my family’s social circles. There was little need to get to know each other better.”

 

Kara nods sympathetically “I definitely know how hard it is to find the time. With all of my travel, it just seemed sort of pointless, but…”

 

“But…?” Lena urges, just loud enough for Kara to hear.

 

Hesitating, Kara fiddles with the sleeve of her sweater, eyes planted firmly on the tea candle at the center of the table. “I still can’t really believe I met you and now...I’ve enjoyed talking to you so much these last couple of weeks and-” she huffs out a nervous laugh, glancing briefly at Lena “I don’t want to freak you out, but I honestly can’t stop thinking about you.”

 

She waits, eyes fixed on the candle and not daring to look at Lena again. 

 

Then she feels Lena’s hand wrap slowly around hers, calming the fidgeting. She looks up sharply, her eyes meeting Lena’s and she watches the candle’s flame dance in the green.

 

“Kara, I’ve been thinking of you too.” Kara’s breathe hitches at the soft sincerity in Lena’s voice “I realize we’re still in the middle of our first date, but even now I...I’d like to see you again. I’d like to keep seeing you.”

 

Kara nods dazedly, not quite convinced this isn’t a teasing dream. She’s squeezes Lena’s hand as if to be certain this is real.

 

“I would love that.” she says with a more firm nod of her head.

 

Just then the waitress reappears with their food. They unclasp their hands to allow room for their plates, but continue smiling at each other over the table.

 

Once the waitress goes again, Lena says “Excellent! Glad we got that out of the way.”

 

“Me too.” Kara chuckles, unable to stop smiling. 

 

“Let’s eat!” Lena says waggling her eyebrows.

 

Conversation flows more easily after that, just as it had during their phone calls and at the fundraiser. They talk about everything and nothing. The restaurant, the food, other places they’d been. They talk about Kara’s flight back to National City and Lena’s fear of heights, her private jet. 

Eventually, the topic turns to science and Kara can tell Lena is still a bit surprised by Kara’s ability to keep up. Kara relays her triumph at the state science fair in tenth grade as well as her team’s near win at a RoboWars tournament during college.  Kara is of course aware that Lena herself had won dozens of awards throughout her schooling and that L-Corp had won several scientific awards since she took over. But it seems Lena has no desire to brag, not about that anyway. Rather she reveals that she finds few things more satisfying than a good game of chess.

 

Kara’s nose scrunches up curiously at that. She vaguely remembers reading that Lena was a chess prodigy, but she figured Lena would wear that title with the same cool modesty as her other accomplishments.

 

“Do you play?” Lena asks, with the hint of a challenge in her voice.

 

Kara scoffs already lifting her hands in mock surrender “I know, the basics, sure. But not nearly well enough to play you!”

 

Lena chuckles and gives a little shrug “I bet, I can goad you into a friendly game sometime. It’s a wonderful way to get to know a person.”

 

“How do you figure?”

 

Lena hesitates, thoughtfully watching her finger circle the rim of her wine glass.

 

“People reveal themselves through their sacrifices, you know. The push and pull of the game, it’s all give and take. The pieces one person might think indispensable are fodder to another. It’s a game renown for requiring strategy, patience, and cunning. But I’ve also found that to win you have to have a certain amount of gumption, some courage in the calculations. It’s a lot like business that way.”

 

“Or war.” Kara concludes, thoughtfully.

 

Lena’s eyes widen a bit as she considers Kara, then she nods. “Certainly.”

 

Smiling a little “Maybe we could play a game or two.” She lifts her wine glass to her lips “But I warn you, I can be a little competitive.”

 

Lena barks out a laugh “I think, I can handle that.” 

 

Before they know it the food is long gone and the bottle of wine nearly dry. They are the last left in the restaurant, having become somewhat oblivious to the world around them.

 

Lena insists on paying the bill. “I asked you out, remember? Isn’t that how this works?”

 

“I don’t know, me and my sister usually just thumb wrestle or something.”

 

“Oh, well, I’m truly terrible at that anyway, so I’d lose.”

 

“Fair enough.” Kara concedes leaning into Lena’s side. 

 

Lena also insists on walking Kara home, though Kara doesn’t object to this in the slightest.

 

They hold hands and walk slowly through the darkened city streets, neither of them in any hurry for the night to end. 

 

When they eventually reach Kara’s apartment building, they both look reluctant to part ways. Lena’s hand is still in hers, and Kara can feel the need to be closer to her thrumming through her entire body. 

 

But even so, this has been a beautiful date, a wonderful night, and the last thing Kara wants to do is risk ruining it with sex. 

 

Lena doesn’t indicate her thoughts on the matter one way or another. 

 

“I um...I realize your schedule is unpredictable, and mine isn’t exactly simple either, but...I’d like to continue this.” Lena says playing with Kara’s fingers. “I’d like to keep getting to know you, if that’s something you’re open to.”

 

“Most definitely.” Kara says, she rests her free hand on Lena’s hip and pulls them in closer together. Perhaps she’d meant to hug her, but they end up just standing there, one hand clasped, foreheads touching, just enjoying the warmth of this proximity.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Lena whispers, her free hand curling slightly around the bottom of Kara’s jacket, ready to pull her in.

 

Kara nods slightly “Yes, pleas-”

 

Lena’s lips are on hers, soft but not at all shy. She presses then pulls back slightly to press in again at a different angle, almost frantic, but not sloppy. Kara is smiling into the kiss, pulling Lena’s body into hers and eliminating the space between them. 

 

Kara tries to remember ever being kissed like this, wonders if kissing Lena will always make her this dizzy. 

 

When they finally pull apart for air, Kara is practically panting and Lena looks just a little bit smug. They are clutching slightly at each other, no longer holding hands. Lena is cupping Kara’s face, rubbing her thumb over her cheek. While Kara’s hands are on Lena’s waist holding her to her.

 

Running her lips over Lena’s jaw, Kara sighs dreamily “Happy, thank you, more please…”

 

Lena chuckles, closing her eyes and tilting her head into Kara’s featherlight attention. 

 

“I had an amazing time tonight.”

 

“Me too.” Kara says nodding mindlessly as she brings their lips back together.

 

They make-out for a few minutes more right there on the street, heated but playful. Knowing now how it feels to have Lena in her arms, Kara is reluctant to release her. She’s very tempted to break her own resolve and invite Lena upstairs.

 

_ Whoa, there, Danvers, slow down… _

 

At last, Lena pulls away, slow and teasing. She runs her thumb over Kara’s lips, presumably wiping away the stain of her own lipstick on Kara’s mouth. Kara forces herself to let go of Lena’s waist taking a step backwards toward her building.

 

“I’ll see you again?” She asks, still a little dazed from their kissing.

 

“Absolutely.” Lena nods, assuredly “Soon?”

 

“Really soon!” Kara laughs still backing away.

 

Out of nowhere, a black town car rolls up, stopping at the curb. A man exits the driver’s door and comes around to open the door for Lena.

 

Kara briefly wonders if Lena’s driver had been following them all night, waiting just out of sight.

 

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena says, with a wave.

 

She’s already in the car, by the time Kara thinks to say it back.

 

\-------------------

 

_ National City, CA, USA: 11:45am _

 

The moment Jess exits the office and pulls the door closed behind her, Lena becomes acutely aware of Sam staring at her.

 

Lena meets her stare, one eyebrow quirked “What? Have I grown a second head?”

 

Sam looks her up and down, suspiciously “What’s with you lately?”

 

Scoffing and returning her attention to the layers of work on her desk and her open laptop, Lena’s first instinct is utter denial. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” She says rather smoothly, but her best friend is no fool. 

 

They’d been sitting together in Lena’s office for a couple of hours now, working diligently through a few meetings, some conference calls, and no small amount of paperwork. Lena hadn’t noticed the CFO paying an unwarranted amount of attention until now, but apparently Sam had been studying her closely. Not just this morning, but perhaps over the last few days. Lena isn’t certain what behavior it is exactly that Sam is referring to, but she can guess it has something to do with the way Lena’s stomach flutters in anticipation each time her cell phone buzzes.

 

It had been four days since her first date with Kara Danvers and the two had been in near constant communication since. Kara messages Lena a running commentary on her daily activities, with Lena responding in kind when she can. The messages ranged anywhere from long rambling stories or jokes to single emojis that Lena sometimes struggles to interpret. 

 

The unusually frequent buzzing of Lena’s personal cell phone had not gone unnoticed by Lena’s assistant who, unlike Sam, was far too professional to ask. 

 

They had also been out on two more dates in the past four days. Meeting up for coffee and donuts one morning before Lena’s first meeting and for drinks just last night. 

 

Lena had neglected to mention any of this to Sam, including the fact that Kara existed at all. Okay, she hadn’t so much neglected it as made a very conscious decision not to tell her, in order to avoid the very same conversation it appeared they were about to have. 

 

“I’m talking about your phone going off every five seconds and the dopey expression you get on your face when it does.” Sam says dryly. “Also the way you’ve been strangely unperturbed by all of this bullshit-” she gestures to the real estate proposals they are currently looking through “And, the way you let Richardson get away with staring down your shirt for like twenty minutes during that meeting earlier.”

 

Lena makes a face that’s meant to portray her innocence, but the heat in her cheeks gives her away. She also self-consciously pulls at the edges of the blouse she’s wearing, suddenly concerned about the neckline. 

 

“He was staring? The little creep!”

 

Sam won’t be deterred “This isn’t about the pervy intern, Lena. It’s about you being happily lost in your head for the past few days. Would you care to share with the class?”

 

Underneath all of the sass, Lena can hear the clear concern and burning curiosity in her friend’s tone. It softens her a little, and she chews on her bottom lip as she contemplates the pros and cons of telling Sam about Kara. It’s a blatant show of uncertainty that her mother would harshly scold her for if she were here to see it.

 

Sam is Lena’s best, and in many ways only, friend. She shouldn’t have to think so hard about telling her this. If it were just a casual hookup from a club or some boring setup from her social circle, Lena wouldn’t hesitate to spill all the details to Sam over drinks. But this was something else. Kara Danvers was something else. 

 

Lena is completely unaccustomed to this feeling of caring entirely too much about the outcome of a romantic encounter. She didn’t have the time or capacity to properly deal with all the nervous giddiness and outright longing she felt at the thought of Kara. And she most certainly did not have the words to try explaining such feelings to someone else. Even if that someone else was the woman currently looking at her expectantly and with waning patience.

 

“Lena, come on.”

 

With a conceding sigh, Lena closes her laptop, puts down her pen, and leans back in her chair.

 

“I’ve...been seeing someone.”   
  


Sam’s eyes get comically wide and she bolts upright in her chair, slamming closed the files in her lap. She must not have expected Lena to give in so easily because she looks as though she wasn’t even a little bit ready for this.

 

“No way!”

 

Lena arches an eyebrow “You don’t have to sound so surprised.”

 

“You’re seeing someone?” Sam clarifies, excitedly. Looking more like a gossiping preteen than the CFO of a billion dollar corporation. “How did I not know about this?”

 

“It’s new.” Lena says, defensively. She fiddles with a wayward folder on her desk rather than looking at Sam, still wary of sharing too much. 

 

It’s times like these that she curses her guarded nature. She should be able to enjoy a moment like this. She should be able to gush to a friend about her love life, but instead she holds her excitement close to her chest. Too afraid to expose something so rare and precious to the world.

 

“How long?” Sam asks, accusing. Then just a moment later “Who is it?”

 

“It’s no one you’d know. We’ve been out a few times, that’s all.”

 

Shooting for nonchalance, Lena attempts to calm her best friend’s obvious glee at the revelation, but Sam just breathes out a disbelieving laugh.

 

“A few dates? Lena, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this.”

 

Despite her apparent surprise, Sam doesn’t sound particularly hurt that Lena withheld this information. Though she supposes Sam knows her well enough to know how bad Lena is at opening up.

 

“No reason to make a big deal, Sam, really. I wasn’t hiding it. I just…”

 

_ Didn’t want to get my hopes up. _ She doesn’t say.   

 

Sam, as always, can read Lena like an open book. Her face softens as Lena trails off and some of her mirth fades.

 

After a moment, she says “Well, it must be going well so far, right?”

 

Lena looks up, meeting her friend’s brown eyes for the first time since this conversation began. She shrugs her shoulders, still reluctant to jinx something as new and fragile as her thing with Kara.

 

“If she’s got you checking your phone constantly, tolerating interns, smiling through paperwork, and sneaking around then you must really like her.” Sam says with just a hint of a teasing smile.

 

Lena is surprised when a laugh escapes her and her sense of unease begins to recede. “I was not sneaking! I’m not a lovestruck teenager, Sam.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Sam says “No, you’re worse. You’re a useless lesbian, Lena Luthor.” Then the slightest edge to her voice “And if you don’t start spilling your guts to me right now, I swear…”

 

With feigned reluctancy and a faint blush, Lena slowly says “Her name is Kara…”

 

And with that Lena knows they won’t be getting back to business anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's First Date outfit: https://78.media.tumblr.com/ed67db2af047eaaf7d84924cebe4319b/tumblr_oo5cv2cV4A1uughpxo1_500.jpg
> 
> Lena's First Date outfit: https://www.bleedingcool.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/Lena-Luthor-600x343.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

_ National City, CA, USA: 12:15pm _

 

It's only been a week since their first date and Lena has already developed a near Pavlovian response to the sound of her phone’s text message notification. 

 

Lena doesn’t have many friends, and even fewer people text her on her private cell phone. Most messages she receives through her business line, which Jess monitors closely and screens for riffraff. Even of the few people who might use her private number (Sam, Ruby, her mother, Jess, her driver), they were even less likely to do so during business hours, when Lena all but ignores the device. Usually. Lately, however, Lena has kept her cell phone charged and close at hand with the hopes that one person in particular would reach out. 

 

So now as the phone chimes, Lena’s eyes snap up from her work and she’s reaching for it like a dog rushing to the bell, because she knows it can only be one person.

 

Kara’s contact photo is a picture Lena snapped of her two days ago at brunch. Kara is hunched over her plate, leaning forward with her cheeks comically full of sticky bun. Her blue eyes peeking up at the camera through her lashes, looking partially caught, but also unbelievably pleased with her mouthful.  Her lips curving up just slightly into a smile.

 

_ Are you by chance taking a lunch break today?  _

 

Lena looks at the clock, then back down at Kara’s message. She pulls up her daily schedule on her laptop and is pondering it for a moment when another message comes through.

 

_ Could you meet me somewhere? _

 

Lena bites her lower lip, grinning down at the text.

 

_ Somewhere? _ She sends back.  _ How mysterious, Ms. Danvers… _

 

She waits a few moments then says  _ You know, I’m not terribly fond of surprises. _

 

She watches as the three little dots below Kara’s name bounce rhythmically as Kara types a reply. Lena watches the clock. It takes Kara a full two minutes to form a short but sweet response.

 

_ What if I promise kisses and coffee? *smirking emoji* _

 

All of Lena’s hesitation evaporates.  _ When and where? _

 

Kara sends her an address that’s within walking distance, as well as a handful of exclamation marks, a grinning emoji, and a coffee cup emoji. Followed by:  _ 30 mins? _

 

_ See you soon _ Lena sends, reaching for the intercom on her desk. She rings for Jess.

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

 

Lena clears her throat and does her very best to sound impassive.

 

“Jess, do you know if Sam has time to take my one o'clock meeting? Something’s come up.”

 

There is silence from the intercom for several moments as Jess studies the CFO’s schedule.

 

“Um, certainly, Ms. Luthor. Ms. Arias should have just returned from a lunch meeting and should be relatively free until three thirty. I believe she plans to sort through what remains of the waterfront proposals.”

 

“Excellent!” Lena says already gathering her things. “Please, call down to her assistant and ask if Sam can take the one o’clock.”

 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. But...is everything alright? Should I reschedule your two thirty meeting with the department heads as well or…”

 

Lena smiles to herself at Jess’s subtle probing, but resolves to give nothing away. 

 

“That shouldn’t be necessary. I plan to be back by then. Thank you, Jess.”

 

Disconnecting the intercom before Jess can question her any further. Lena goes to her private washroom and checks herself in the mirror, retouching her makeup a bit, out of nervousness more than necessity. 

 

Her phone chimes again, and Lena frowns down at it, thinking it’s Kara rearranging or worse cancelling their plans. But it’s not Kara, it’s Sam.

 

_ And where exactly do you think you’re sneaking off to? *quizzical eyeglass emoji*  _

 

Lena chuckles, exiting her office and completely ignoring Jess’s curious look.

 

_ Apparently, it’s a surprise. Do you mind covering? _ She asks Sam.

 

_ Of course not. _ Her friend responds.  _ You hate surprises... _

 

Getting onto the elevator and pressing for the lobby, Lena sends back:  _ Maybe not anymore *blushing emoji* _

 

\-------------------

 

Lena isn’t sure what she expected to find at the address Kara sent her. But her brow furrows a bit and she looks around curiously when she arrives outside a tiny used bookstore tucked between a bicycle repair shop and a pawn store. 

 

She hesitates, looking around suspiciously, having expected Kara to be waiting for her. Now she remembers why she doesn’t like surprises.

 

She thinks of texting Kara, but instead she pulls open the door to the bookstore and steps inside. A little bell above the door announces her arrival.

 

The unique and intoxicating smell of used books envelopes Lena, having a calming effect on her growing nerves. The store appears tiny and cramped. It’s a very narrow space, but has high ceilings and seems to be much deeper than it is wide. There are books absolutely everywhere. Shelves line the walls from floor to ceiling, towering over Lena in every direction, and stuffed to the seams with books of every shape and size. They seem to have run out of room, because books are overflowing chaotically. Leaning towers start on the floor and are pile up to Lena’s waist. It’s a mystery as to whether or not there is some sort of method to the madness.

 

The mess is in a way charming. As is the girl who cheerfully greets Lena from her place behind a wooden desk that is also stacked high with books. 

 

“Ms. Luthor?” the girl asks, surprising Lena.

 

“Um...yes?” Lena says, carefully. 

 

The girl is younger then Lena, probably in her late teens. Her hair is pulled up in a high messy bun and dyed an array of colors that give her the appearance of a rainbow. She’s wearing a worn t-shirt with the graphic of a kitten holding a bundle of balloons and happily floating away. The girl was in the middle of reading a book, but she quickly marked her place and jumped to attention at Lena’s entrance. Now she’s smiling giddily at Lena.

 

“Kara is already waiting for you.” The girl giggles, by way of explanation. She points vaguely down a narrow hallway that leads further into the store. “Down that way, and take the second left.”

 

Lena hesitates, but decides to just go with it. She inclines her head in thanks to the girl, before cautiously venturing further into the store in search of Kara.

 

Following the girl’s directions, Lena turns into a room made entirely of bookshelves and finds Kara tucked into an aclove there. 

 

Two comfy armchairs and a small coffee table have been set up in the alcove. On the coffee table between them is a glass chessboard set up on a stack of aged encyclopedias. Kara is draped across one of the chairs, her feet probed up on one arm and a book in her lap.

 

The blonde sits up quickly and with no grace when she sees Lena, nearly knocking over a tower of books on the floor by her chair.

 

“Lena!” her bright smile breaks up whatever apprehension Lena felt about being summoned to such a labyrinth. “You’re here!” 

 

Before Lena can say anything, Kara is up and moving. She presses swiftly into Lena, backing her up against one of the shelved walls. Lena chuckles at her eagerness, but turns breathless at their proximity. 

 

They had become more and more comfortable with each other during their small dates, having shared many kisses and even experimented with hand holding when the opportunity presented itself. But Kara had until now been somewhat shy about their intimacy. At first, she had only let Lena lead her into each kiss, then graduated to asking permission before leaning in herself. 

 

Now though the warm press of Kara’s body is confident against Lena, and Kara nuzzles almost teasingly at Lena’s cheek. It’s sudden and dizzying and unexpectedly hot.

 

“Hello…” Lena whispers into Kara’s shoulder, resting her hands on Kara’s hips. “Where have you lured me to?”

 

Kara chuckles, her breath tickling hotly on Lena’s skin. “You make it sound nefarious.”

 

Lena pulls back so she can see Kara’s face, running a hand over Kara’s cheek and taking in those blue eyes. “There’s nothing nefarious about you, Kara.”

 

Kara smiles a little, before her eyes drift down to Lena’s lips and she surges forward catching Lena in an urgent kiss.

 

It draws a surprised squeak from Lena that quickly morphs into a soft moan. 

 

Though Kara tended to be shy about their kisses, Lena learned very fast over the last week that it made her no less skilled at it. Kara’s mouth moves against hers with a tantalizing rhythm of give and take. And now as they makeout against the bookshelves, Lena can’t help but wonder if Kara would bring this same torturous tenderness to the bedroom. They, of course, haven’t made it that far yet. Both seeming content to take their physical relationship slow, for the time being. But Lena would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. Hadn’t completely fallen apart at the idea.

 

After a few minutes, Kara pulls back slightly, still hovering in Lena’s space, one of her hands hot and pleasant where it’d come to rest just under the hem of Lena’s blouse. They’re both breathless, and Kara’s cheeks are tinted pink as she rests her forehead against Lena’s.

 

“I thought we could play a few games.” Kara confesses with a shrug.

 

Lena’s arches one eyebrow playfully as she looks over Kara’s shoulder at the chessboard.

 

“You think you can handle it?”

 

Kara huffs a laugh, kisses softly at Lena’s jaw, and shakes her head. “Not at all. But I still thought it might be fun. To get to know you this way.”

 

Lena’s heart practically melts. She kisses Kara again, quick and soft, before pushing at Kara’s shoulders to get her moving.

 

“I’ll try not to be too obnoxious.”

 

“That would be much appreciated.” Kara grumbles. 

 

They take their seats on either side of the board, Kara curling up again and handing Lena a cup of coffee that is still fairly warm.

 

As predicted, Lena completely annihilates Kara. Kara knows how to play, she simply lacks the skill and experience to even come close to beating Lena. But as promised, Lena is gracious in her triumph, and Kara isn’t a sore loser. 

 

More than winning, Lena loves to watch Kara play the game. The blonde’s concentration and worry over each move is incredibly adorable. Kara’s brow will crinkle in an increasingly familiar way when she has to decide on a difficult move, and she even sticks her tongue between her teeth as she thinks. It is almost enough to distract Lena. Almost. 

 

Kara’s biggest downfall in her game is her unwillingness to sacrifice. The woman holds steadfastly to each and every piece as if they are all equally precious and irreplaceable. She also gives away her fondness and proficiency with the Bishops early, so Lena knows to take them from her as soon as possible. 

 

When Lena snags Kara’s second Bishop during their second game, after Kara unknowingly left it unprotected in favor of a Knight, Kara looks absolutely heartbroken. Her pout is a powerful thing, but Lena shrugs dispassionately.

 

“You were going to lose one of them.” She tells Kara “You have to be willing to sacrifice something.”

 

“I hate sacrificing things.” Kara grumbles, then more seriously “Sacrifice just means not having a good choice.”

 

Lena considers this…

 

“I look at it in terms of the greater good.”

 

“Sure…” Kara says thoughtfully “But the greater good doesn’t always mean good for everyone. It just means good for the majority. The greater good usually screws over everyone else.”

 

Lena frowns, not overly fond of the perspective, but not in a position to argue against it either.

 

Kara nearly wins their second game. Well, not really. Lena lets her think she nearly wins it. Allowing Kara’s last Knight to chase her King into check twice, before she has Kara right where she wants her, putting Kara’s King in checkmate with her Queen during Kara’s chase. But when Kara slaps her knee and exclaims “Aw, I almost had you!”, Lena just smiles and shrugs.

 

“Better luck next time.”

 

Kara snorts “Next time? I’m not sure my pride can take this on a regular basis.” but she laughs good-naturedly as they reset the board.

 

There is still some time left in Lena’s break, but they agree it’s not enough time for another game.

 

Instead they just sit there and talk for awhile. Kara tells her more about this place and how its something of a hideout for her, though she’d made little use of the chessboard in the past. 

 

“...Alex insists bookstores will soon go the way of the dinosaurs, you know. With all the digital media available, nowadays. But Eliza promises that some people still appreciate the smell of a place like this as much as I do. She says they won’t disappear completely.”

 

Lena has heard Kara use the name before.  _ Eliza. _ But each time Lena hadn’t found the right moment to ask.

 

“And Eliza is…?”

 

Kara looks a bit confused by the question for a moment before her eyes go wide and she says “Oh! Oh, right. I’m sorry, Lena. I um...I sometimes forget that people don’t just...know. And it feels like there’s never a good time to bring it up…”

 

Lena gestures around with an encouraging smile “Now is as good a time as any.” Then more gently “If you want to talk about it, that is.” She doesn’t want to make Kara uncomfortable, but she’s also burning with curiosity now. Whatever is it Kara has forgotten to mention, it’s become apparent that it’s no small thing.

 

“I’m adopted.” Kara states plainly.

 

Lena stares, her smile wavering a bit. She must have misheard her.

 

“Eliza is my adopted mother. I rarely...call her Mom, even though she doesn’t mind it.” Kara is saying with a shrug. She doesn’t seem particularly upset, but Lena proceeds with caution anyway.

 

“Oh.” She says, gathering her thoughts.

 

But before Lena can figure out what to say, Kara is already explaining in a calm tone.

 

“The um Danvers adopted me when I was thirteen. After….my parents died in a car accident.”

 

Kara tells her this with a practiced calm that Lena knows all too well from her own difficult truths. After awhile you have to learn to speak about certain things without breaking down, and it’s clear to Lena that though Kara’s expression isn’t pained, her composure is just a mask to keep her grief under control.

 

“Kara…”

 

The blonde shakes her head, brushing off the sympathy in Lena’s tone. “You don’t have to...You don’t have to say all the usual stuff. It’s...well, not okay, ya know. But...it was a long time ago. You don’t have to…” she stops again, finally meeting Lena’s eyes. “Do you know what I mean?”

 

Lena does. And Kara knows Lena does.

 

Unlike Kara’s, Lena's tragic past is common knowledge. Lena was adopted by the Luthors when she was four. The less common part, of course, is that Lena’s mother was Lionel’s mistress. And that the Luthors had paid her to disappear when they’d discover she was pregnant with Lena. It was only years later when her mother commited suicide that the Luthors took Lena in under the guise of charity. The truth had never made it to the press. Lena herself only found out four years ago after her father’s death. Lillian claimed she no longer saw the point in hiding the truth from Lena. She wanted her to know what kind of man her father really was. Apparently, the kind who would lie to his own daughter for her entire life rather than admit his own shortcomings. 

 

The only people that knew the truth of Lena’s parentage were Lillian, Lex, Sam, and Lena herself. 

 

It occurs to Lena briefly to share this with Kara. Pain for pain. Truth for truth. It’s a form of comfort Lena can understand and is tempted to offer. But she staves off the impulse. It’s too much too soon. She’s not ready. And none of it would ease Kara’s pain.

 

“It seems we have more in common than I thought.” Lena finally says with a sympathetic smile, that she hopes conveys all the things Kara’s asked her not to say out loud. “I understand it’s different, because I was so young...I don’t remember my birth mother at all, honestly, but…”

 

“No.” Kara has leaned across the space between them, sitting halfway out of her chair, to take Lena’s hand in hers and squeeze reassuringly. She wears a sad smile, but it is a smile nonetheless “Still…” is all she says. Lena nods.

 

After a few moments, Kara pulls back and they move on to other less emotional topics for the remainder of their time together.

 

Ultimately, Lena leaves with a smile on her face and the phantom press of Kara’s lips against hers. As she heads back to L-Corp she wishes she’d cancelled more meetings.

 

\----------------

 

_ National City, CA, USA: 9:24pm _

 

Taking a big bite out of her sixth slice of pizza, Kara moans happily at the cheesy goodness. Her eyes are closed as she takes a moment to really savor it, and when she opens them again, she’s aware of all her friends staring at her.

 

Her brow crinkles and still chewing she mumbles “What?”

 

James and Winn, who have known her the longest, just chuckle and shrug, whereas Maggie looks from Kara to the nearly devoured pizza with silent bewilderment. Brainy squints at her thoughtfully, like he’s watching a complex chemical reaction in the lab.

 

“You do understand that the amount of calories you intake for someone of your age, weight, and height is well above normal, correct?”

 

“Where does it all go?” Maggie asks, still astonished despite having been witness to Kara’s appetite for well over two years now.

 

Kara scowls at them both and takes another exaggerated bite of her slice.

 

Maggie laughs and lifts her hands in surrender, but Brainy continues to study her. Kara ignores him, opting for a subject change.

 

“Alex, what are we playing next?” She shouts over her shoulder, towards the kitchen.

 

They are all gathered around the coffee table in Kara and Alex’s living room, five pizza boxes between them, and a leaning tower of board games ready to be conquered. 

 

Game nights are a pretty regular occurrence when Kara and James are in town. Otherwise, the gang prefers to bar hop on the weekends. Game night is a tradition Kara holds in high regards as the epitome of familial bonding for her found families. 

 

When she first came to live with the Danvers, she was angry and depressed and frighten beyond belief. But no matter how she lashed out, Jeremiah had always insisted on game night every other Friday. Kara and Alex had absolutely hated it for the first couple of months. Almost has much as they hated each other. But slowly, surely it had broken the ice. The sacred ritual had come to an abrupt halt after Jeremiah’s death. When she and Alex moved to National City, they reinstated it in his memory, recruiting whatever friends they picked up along the way.

 

Winn is perhaps Kara’s oldest friend in National City. She met him right out of college when they were both in the Peace Corps, then funnily enough they reconnected at Catco when Kara took an internship and Winn was heading the IT department. 

 

That’s also where they’d both befriended James. James made a name for himself working in Metropolis as a photojournalist for the Daily Planet. Kara had met him a few times through her cousin, Clark who is a reporter for the Planet. But they didn’t really get to know each other until James moved to National City after a bad breakup, with none other than Sargeant Lucy Lane. Unfortunately for James, after only a few months working for Catco, he and Kara took an embed assignment and ended up in Lucy’s charge. The irony was not lost on anyone. It was unbearably awkward for awhile, but eventually Lucy and James managed to mend whatever was frayed between them. Now they engaged in a not entirely appropriate on-again off-again relationship, so erratic it made Kara’s head spin. 

 

Even so, Kara and Lucy had quickly grown close and despite the status of her relationship with James, Lucy would join them for game nights when she found herself stateside. Sometimes she even dragged Sara along with her. Which is how Sara and Alex had... _ met _ . Kara didn’t like to think about it.

 

Brainy is a rather new addition. Winn met him when he took a job working for ThunderCorp Labs nearly a year ago. They became fast friends and now shared a two bedroom apartment two buildings down from Kara and Alex. Brainy, like Winn, is a total genius. Excelling particularly in computer science and biochem, Brainy thinks in terms of numbers and statistics and logic. The gang had initially attributed his quirkiness and at times awkward lack of social skills to his genius. However, after several months of friendship, Brainy finally felt comfortable enough to share the fact that he is on the Autism Spectrum. This wasn’t a shock to any of them, Alex claimed to have already known. And of course, it changed nothing about the way they felt about him. If anything the revelation only helped them understand him better and strengthened their ties.

 

Maggie is the group’s newest addition by way of Alex. They met through their police work and after alot of sexually charged bantering on the job, they fell into something of a whirlwind romance. Maggie was an odd addition to the group. Like Alex, she gave off a sort of too cool for school vibe, but underneath all the leather jackets and bravado Maggie is one of the most compassionate, easy going people Kara has ever met. Kara finds that Maggie’s whimsical calm pairs well with her sister’s determined intensity. Something about Maggie is quick to soothe Alex’s anxieties, and they tend to bring out the best in each other.

 

Now as Alex returns from the kitchen with an armful of beer, she plops down in her rightful place on the couch between Kara and Maggie. She hands the beers off to James, Winn, and Maggie, before planting a sloppy kiss to Maggie’s cheek.

 

“Let’s switch to video games.” She declares with a smile, leaning back into Kara’s side. “I swear, I’m so close to beating Maggie at Mortal Kombat!”

 

“Nooo!” Winn and Kara groan at the same time.

 

“You’re both too competitive!” Winn bemoans, “And you-” he points an accusing finger at Alex “misuse Sonya and her thighs of doom!”

 

Alex makes a mocking pouty face at him “Oh boo hoo! You can’t misuse the Thighs of Doom! You reap what you sow, Schott.”

 

Winn leans forward mouth already open to argue, when James interrupts and tries to de-escalate their bickering.

 

“Let’s do Mario Kart instead so I can kick all your asses!”

 

“Actually,” Brainy says “Winn has beaten you at Mario Kart the last eight of fourteen times. I kept count.”

 

“Of course, you did.” 

 

“That’s fifty-seven point one four two…” 

 

Winn gently puts a hand on Brainy shoulder to stop his math “We get it, man. I rule and James drools!” He says with a grin.

 

James rolls his eyes. While Brainy simply shrugs his shoulders and says “The numbers don’t lie.”

 

“Well, how about fifteenth times the charm, yeah?”

 

Brainy blinks for a moment, no doubt still thinking about the math. “ I doubt it, but you’re welcome to try.”

 

James and Winn get up and start setting up the Nintendo. Kara has listened to all this in amused silence as she eats her pizza. Now as she finishes the last slice, her phone chimes. Lena’s name lighting up the notification box.

 

_ I’m actually leaving the office before 10! Aren’t you proud?  _

 

Kara can’t be bothered to hide her smile as she quickly types back.

 

_ So proud! It’s almost like you’re not a workaholic. _

 

_ Almost *winky face emoji* I can’t wait to slip into a bath. Are you having fun with your friends? _

 

Before Kara can type out a reply she gets smacked in the face with a throw pillow. The banter has continued while she was zoned out on her phone. Apparently, Winn had been talking to her while she was oblivious so Alex chunked a pillow at her head.

 

“Earth to Kara!” Alex smirks “Quit flirting and get your head in the game. We’re all gonna gang up on Winn.” 

 

All eyes turn on her curiously.

 

James’ face scrunches up “Flirting? Who are you flirting with?”

 

“You’re dating someone?” Winn asks at the same time.

 

Kara’s face heats up a bit, but she manages to fight her embarrassment in favor of glaring at Alex. Her sister bites her lip and looks equal parts guilty and amused.

 

“I um...yes?”

 

They stare at her expectantly. When she’s not anymore forthcoming, Maggie reaches over Alex and nudges Kara playfully. “Well, come on, Little Danvers, we’re on the edge of our seats.”

 

Kara sighs, realizing it’s too late to divert their attention.

 

“Yeah, I’m...it’s new and uh going well. So far. I think.” She chuckles nervously, looking back down at her phone.

 

“It’s not Mike, is it?” James asks, looking pained.

 

Kara scoffs in disgust and stutters “Wh-What? No! Of course, it’s not Mike! Why would you say that?”

 

“Wait, who’s Mike? That soldier boy from Lucy’s squad?” Maggie asks, sipping from her beer.

 

“Mike’s not so bad.” Winn mumbles, halfheartedly.

 

“He’s a douche.” James deadpans “And he’s got a thing for Kara.”

 

Alex’s head snaps up at she looks at Kara unhappily “He does?”

 

Kara doesn’t have the energy to deny it, so she shrugs her shoulders “I don’t know. Kinda, I guess.”

 

“I should have a talk with Lucy about him.” Alex grumbles.

 

“Alex, no! It’s fine. Let’s not make a big deal about it.” She growls the last part at James, who doesn’t look the least bit sorry.

 

“So who are you texting?” Brainy asks, getting back to the original question.

 

Kara glances at Alex, who takes a long drink from her beer to avoid saying anything else.

 

Heaving a sigh Kara breathes out “Lena Luthor.”

 

The whole room goes quiet except for the Mario Kart theme music on the television. 

 

Kara braces herself, biting her lip as she looks carefully from one face to the next. She’s met with astonishment from everyone, but Alex. James is frozen with his beer lifted halfway to his lips, Winn drops the piece of pizza he’s holding back into the box, Brainy looks genuinely confused, and Maggie’s mouth is hanging slightly open.

 

“Lena Luthor?” Maggie says slowly.

 

“Like...like Lex Luthor?” James asks, dumbly. 

 

Kara nods carefully “She’s his sister, yeah.”

 

“She’s a genius.” Brainy says matter of factly.

 

Winn sits up excitedly “She’s a scientific rockstar!”

 

Kara smiles a little “I know, right?”

 

“With an IQ well over 150, she is easily one of the smartest known people in the world.” Brainy offers with a nod.

 

“And also our boss!” Winn exclaims looking somewhere between excited and terrified. 

 

“What?” Kara and Alex say together.

 

“No, she’s...She’s the CEO of L-Corp.”

 

Winn nods “Yeah, and ThunderCorp is a subsidiary of L-Corp.”

 

“One of at least three hundred Luthor owned businesses, that we know about.” Brainy confirms.

 

Kara doesn’t like the implication, but knows Brainy means nothing by it.

 

Winn continues, oblivious “I designed alot of the cyber security for the building on Cordova street! I met Ms. Luthor once!” His voice takes on a sort of dreamy quality “She came up to the terminal I was working on, watched over my shoulder for a minute then asked me to move. I jumped out of my chair so fast I nearly fell over! She took my seat and start correcting gaps in my code. After about five minutes of me watching in awe, she got up, nodded at me, and said ‘I made a few improvements, but overall...nice work.’ Then she left.” Winn sighs wistfully “It was awesome.”

 

Alex looks at Kara eyebrows raised and snickers. Kara grins back.

 

James is completely unamused by Winn’s fawning. “Wait a second. So you’re actually dating Lex Luthor’s sister?”

 

Kara doesn’t like his tone and this is the second time he’s mentioned Lex.

 

Alex must feel her sister tense up beside her “James…” She says with a bit of warning, but that just sets him off.

 

“What? Am I the only one that thinks that’s crazy? Maggie, come on, you’re a cop!”

 

“What’s your problem? Lena has nothing to do with her brother or his crimes!” Kara snaps “It’s unrelated.”

 

James scoffs and laughs without humor “No, that’s exactly it, Kara. They are related! She grew up in the same house as that power hungry sociopath! You don’t think that matters?”

 

Before Kara can respond, Maggie intervenes “Hey, ease off, Olsen! You’re right, I’m a cop and so is Alex. As cops we both know you can’t judge someone prematurely. I understand, harboring some suspicion towards the Luthors, but you shouldn’t jump to conclusions and lump Lena into Lex’s bad deeds. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty.”

 

James huffs indignantly and finishes off his beer. Kara sits there, her hands in fists around the edge of the couch cushion. Alex reaches over and puts her arms around her, pulling Kara into a stiff hug. They all sit in silence for a few moments, obviously uncomfortable and unsure how to proceed.

 

Finally, James stands up, calmer but obviously rattled. “I think, I’ve had enough fun for tonight.” Then with a sigh, he says “I’m gonna head home.”

 

Once James is out the door, Winn whispers “I don’t get why he’s so mad.” to no one in particular.

 

Brainy nods saying “I’m glad I’m not the only one that’s confused.”

 

Kara pulls out of Alex’s embrace and heads for the door going after James. She catches him at the elevator, where he stands looking tense but not angry anymore.

 

“Hey.” 

 

Kara shoves her hands in the front pockets of her jeans and waits, rocking back and forth on her heels.

 

James rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck “I’m sorry, alright. I just...I was in Metropolis when…”

 

“I know.” Kara says quietly, than more firmly “But Lena didn’t do that.”

 

James absorbs this with a hard expression, then he gives a jerky nod. “Alright.”

 

After a beat Kara gently says “I don’t want to fight about this.”

 

The elevator arrives, James sticks his hand out to hold the door and meets Kara’s eyes.

 

“Me either.” He offers her a tight smile, then steps onto the elevator. He shakes his head, and as the doors are closing her mumbles “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

 

Then he’s gone. It’s an ominous farewell and Kara walks back to the apartment feeling sick about it.

 

She knows how alot of people feel about the Luthors in the wake of Lex’s arrest, and she understands that negativity blew back on Lena and the family company. She isn’t completely shocked by the mixed reactions from her friends, but she was wholly unprepared for that kind of anger from James. He’s one of the most level-headed people she knows. They’ll work through it once they’ve both had a chance to cool off.

 

Kara goes back to the apartment, where the rest of the gang has started up a race. She takes her seat back beside Alex and gives her sister a forced smile.

 

Alex puts her arms around her and squeezes, her kart runs off the track in the game, but Alex doesn’t seem to mind.

 

Kara picks her phone back up and looks down at Lena’s last message. After a moment she replies…

 

_ Always! Hard not to with these dorks :) Can I see you tomorrow? _

 

It takes a few minutes for Lena to reply

 

_ I’ll try to fit you in ;) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to take a short hiatus while I finish up the semester (finals and whatnot). I have the next two chapters roughly written, but I want a chance to edit them and hopefully write a few more before Spring semester starts.
> 
> So Chapter 8 will be posted Dec 9th!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from hiatus! Who's still with me?

_ National City, CA, USA: 10:13am _

 

Eve tries. She really does. And normally, Kara wouldn’t be quite so pushy. Well, okay, when it's about a story Kara is always kinda pushy, and surprisingly fast. 

 

She ran track her last two years of high school, people always forget that. Though, the way she speed walks from the elevator and swivels around Eve is more similar to a basketball player or a mom racing for a popular toy during a blowout sale. Regardless, poor Eve is simply too preoccupied and too unprepared for Kara’s focused speed. Her arms are full, one hand carefully balancing an uneven tray of lattes and the other cradling an armful of files and layouts, her cell phone pressed between her shoulder and ear, as Kara slips past her and ducks into Ms. Grant’s office. Nevertheless, Eve pursues her in a panic, shuffling forward, putting her phone call on hold.

 

“Ms. Danvers, you can’t-”

 

“I’ll just be a minute.” Kara says, sweetly.

 

Eve looks completely torn, her eyes darting from Kara’s totally trustworthy face to where Ms. Grant is sat at her desk, in the middle of a phone call of her own.

 

“Ms. Danvers, please! She’s in the middle of a personal call and-” But it’s too late. Ms. Grant has already noticed them. Her sharp eyes snapping up to survey them from over the top of her reading glasses. She rolls her eyes, both at Kara’s intrusion and Eve’s inability to stop her, but waves them both further into the room anyway.

 

Interrupting whomever she’s on the phone with, Ms. Grant says “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’m going to have to call you back. One of my employees is being overzealous.”

 

Kara clears her throat and stares at her shoes, but she can feel the heat of Ms. Grant’s scolding look on her.

 

“Yes, I’ll have my assistant make the arrangements and email you the details.” Ms. Grant says in response to the person on the phone. From her tone, Kara can tell it must be one of her sons. 

 

“I love you. Talk soon.” Ms. Grant ends the call, and fixes Kara with a glare, but her next words are for Eve. “Ms. Tessmacher, do you think perhaps replacing you with some sort of large dog might be more effective in the security of my office? I understand, the beasts can be train to fetch any number of things for the right price. Remind me to look into it later.”

 

Eve is practically trembling beside Kara, but the girl knows better than to make excuses.

 

“I’ll be sure to do that, Ms. Grant.” is her exasperated response, then “Ms. Danvers is here to see you.” she mumbles through gritted teeth. Ms. Grant rolls her eyes again.

 

“Please, make arrangements for my son to visit next week. He’ll need a flight on Monday night, a car for the duration of his stay, and a suite. Email him the details.”

 

Eve nods “Right away, Ms. Grant!” and scurries away, obviously relieved to be dismissed. 

 

Kara waits a few moments by the door, rocking on her heels and waiting for Ms. Grant to address her before realizing the older woman has no intention of encouraging her.

 

“So…” Kara says stepping closer “Adam is coming into town?”

 

Ms. Grant doesn’t look up, only hums an affirmative as she makes a show of reading some papers.

 

“Well,” Kara says with forced brightness “I’m sure that’ll be nice. I know, how much you’ve missed him since he moved.”

 

Without looking up, “Do you really think it wise to bring up the distance between me and my son, given your part in creating it?” Ms. Grant’s tone is more curious than angry, but there is an edge to the quirk of her eyebrow when she finally looks up at Kara.

 

Kara winces and her cheeks flush red as she tucks her tongue in her cheek, guiltily. She walked right into that one.

 

“I...no, probably not. Sorry.” She mumbles awkwardly, fidgeting with her glasses.

 

About a year and half earlier, Kara started dating Ms. Grant’s oldest son, Adam. The two got along really well and bonded over their artistic interest, given that Adam was working on launching his own graphic design company. They dated for nearly three months, before the strain of Kara’s traveling and her overall dispassion for Adam ultimately led to what Kara thought of as an amicable break up. No tears or fighting or messiness, just two people headed in different directions. Ms. Grant was weary of the relationship from the start, and did not see it that way. She looked at it as Kara breaking her son’s heart, which...okay maybe that’s a little fair. But Adam packing up and moving to Opal City for work three weeks later was almost certainly not Kara’s fault. At least, that’s what Alex said. Ms. Grant’s relationship with her oldest son had always been tense at best due to her own demanding career, and this new distance only strained it further. 

 

Ms. Grant, of course, is a professional and she’d never held any of this against Kara in any professional capacity. Her overall fondness for Kara seemed to soften whatever wrath might have befallen anyone else. And yet it still sat there sometimes, a passable rift, but a rift nonetheless. 

 

In all honesty, if Kara could go back and redo it, she never would have indulged herself with Adam at all. It wasn’t worth it. Her relationship with Ms. Grant is far more important to her. Boyfriends and girlfriends come and go.

 

Kara briefly thinks of Lena, and whatever may be developing between them. A sudden acute ache spreads through her at the thought.

 

She shakes off this feeling as Ms. Grant sighs and waves off Kara’s apology.

 

“What’s so important you had to barge in unannounced?” Ms. Grant looks and sounds disinterested, but Kara knows her well enough to know her curiosity is piqued by Kara’s urgency.

 

Eager to finally talk about what she came here for, Kara takes a seat at Ms. Grant’s desk and presents her research folder.

 

“Dhaka.”

 

Ms. Grant snatches the folder and slowly puts on her reading glasses.

 

“Who, what, where, Kara? I’m not Google.” She opens up the folder and begins to skim.

 

“Dhaka is the capital of Bangladesh. Yesterday two university students were killed there in a bus crash. Since then tensions have been rising among the young people and academics. They’re demanding someone be held responsible for the poor infrastructure and public transportation policies.”

 

Ms. Grant rolls her hand as she reads in a gesture that says “Hurry up and tell me why I should care.”

 

Kara soldiers on “I have a source on the ground that’s says the students are going to protest. Like really protest. They’re fed up and out for blood on this. The roads in Bangladesh are terrible and the accidental death toll is appalling. My source says that if the students really do take to the streets with anti-government sentiment, the officials will push back. It’s an election year, so that government has become more strict about criticism-”

 

Ms. Grant holds up her hand for Kara to stop, and closes the folder. “Kara, come on. I can’t sell shitty roads in Asia to an American audience. You know that.”

 

Kara bristles, but calmly says “Just hear me out…”

 

“I have and the answer is no. You knew it would be when you walked in.”

 

Kara leans forward, her fists curled on the smooth surface of the desk “Ms. Grant, if this turns violent and the police force starts beating students in the street, over roadwork, people will care.” Ms. Grant looks skeptical, but she doesn’t dismiss Kara again. “Think about it. Here, people are fighting over fundamental ideals, right? Huge nationwide issues. Immigration, abortion, who’s in the White House. But there...there they just want the potholes filled in. They want the bus drivers to work a nap in. They want an extra stop sign or two. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

 

Ms. Grant taps her perfectly manicured finger against her lips twice, thoughtfully. Kara has her, she can feel it.

 

“Send me and James. For a week. Let me get on the ground with my source. Let us get some footage. Let’s see how it plays out. Give me a chance, and I swear, I’ll make them care here at home.”

 

Ms. Grant eyes her for a moment longer, but ultimately gives in with a wave of her hand. Like a queen passing judgement from a throne. “Fine. Fine. Your oddly charming mix of naivety and professional arrogance continues to astound me, Kara. If it means that much to you, go. I suppose it’s better than you sitting at home on your couch.”

 

Kara stands up and just barely keeps from fist-pumping in triumph. “Thank you, Ms. Grant! You won’t regret it, I promise. There’s something there!”

 

“Hmm.” Ms. Grant hums, focusing back down on her work. “Go find it for me then. Have Ms. Tessmacher set it up on your way out. And make sure Snapper knows what you’re doing. He’s still technically your boss, and don’t think I didn’t notice you going over his head.”

 

Kara doesn’t even bother to look guilty about that. Snapper would have stopped caring the moment she said infrastructure. “You won’t regret this!” Kara assures backing out of the room.

 

“I want you on a plane in two days, Kara. And there better be some civil unrest by the time you land!”

 

Kara can’t help but think that’s a twisted thing to wish for, but she understands Ms. Grant’s point. If Kara and James get to Dhaka and the outrage has fizzled out, the Media Queen will be very displeased.

 

\---------------

 

The game roars to life, all flashing lights and ringing bells, a neon sign above their lane proclaiming  _ JACKPOT!!! _ with great enthusiasm. Kara thrusts both hands in the air and literally jumps with joy as the Skeeball machine spits out a long line of tickets for her. Lena watches mesmerized as the blonde’s ponytail swings wildly with her jubilation.

 

Lena somehow allowed Kara to talk her into a night out on the boardwalk.

It’s all a little fuzzy in Lena’s memory, but she’s quite certain Kara’s request had been accompanied by neck kisses and pretty pleases, perhaps even a beautiful pout or two. Because under absolutely no circumstances would Lena Luthor have agreed to come to such a loud, chaotic, childish, and faintly foul smelling place as the carnival without some kind of coercion. It turns out, Kara is incredibly persuasive. 

 

And as Kara spins around to look at her, bright grin and a hand full of prize tickets, Lena actually finds herself having fun. 

 

She can’t help but laugh at Kara’s glee as the blonde throws her arms around Lena and lifts her slightly off the ground to spin them around in a dizzying embrace.

 

Lena buries her face in Kara’s neck and laughs against the woman’s skin, breathing her in.

 

Kara puts her down, but keeps one arm hooked possessively around Lena’s waist keeping her close. Lena strokes at her cheek and brushes away a few rebellious baby hairs that have escaped Kara’s ponytail.

 

“Congratulations, darling. You’re very good at this game.”

 

Kara smirks, somehow sexy and adorable at once. “Yeah, well, someone had to rack us up some points. I refuse to walk away from this place empty handed.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes “I told you, I’m no good at this sort of thing.”

 

“It’s geometry and physics, Lena. Don’t you have a degree in Applied Physics?” Lena balks in feigned offense as they make their way over to the prize counter. Kara holds her hand, fingers laced together, as she leads them through the crowded arcade. 

 

The place is so loud with the squeal of laughter and the sound effects of the games and the chaos of the crowd that Lena has to shout when she speaks.

 

“Well, perhaps I simply lack the necessary athleticism.”

 

Kara fixes her with a skeptical look over her shoulder “For skeeball?” she deadpans.

 

Lena shrugs “If four grueling years of elementary tennis taught me anything, it’s that I lack coordination.”

 

Kara barks out a laugh as they reach the line for the prizes “Of course, you played tennis!”

 

“Only in grade school. I wasn’t very good and I didn’t care for it at all.” 

 

Kara does this thing where she tilts her head ever so slightly to the side when she’s confused. It reminds Lena something of a dog, and never fails to make her smile.

 

“Then why did you play?” Kara asks, doing the head tilt.

 

Lena shrugs and leans into Kara’s side. The blonde automatically lets her right arm slip over Lena’s shoulders.

 

“My mother thought it was important. A good way to socialize, make connections. She was also paranoid about my weight at that age, so she figured two birds, with one stone.”

 

Lena purposely avoids looking at Kara as she says this, always weary of the response she’ll get at the mention of her family. 

 

It had been nearly two months since she and Kara meet at the Catco fundraiser, and though they’d been spending an increasing amount of time together and both of them opening up, Lena still rarely felt comfortable enough to speak about her family. Lena suspected Kara had picked up on her distaste for the topic and was kind enough not to pry. 

 

Now, even without looking, Lena can hear the frown in Kara’s tone as she replies “Well, that’s not cool. Sports are suppose to be fun, especially at that age. Not something forced on you for...I don’t know, networking?”

 

Lena shrugs, trying to appeared unbothered. Again, Kara is incredibly intuitive of Lena’s mood, seeming to sense her reluctance, and swiftly changing tones. She smiles gently and places a sloppy kiss to Lena’s temple.

 

“Besides, I can’t imagine little you was any less gorgeous.” She mutters.

 

Lena quirks an eyebrow at her and Kara’s face scrunches up adorably “Well, I mean, not in a creepy way- that like, of course, it’s not okay to think children are gorgeous! That’s not what I-” Lena cuts off her ramble with a quick kiss.

 

“I know, what you meant, charmer.”

 

Kara picks out the first two out of three prizes. 

 

The first being some sort of part to a larger Megabot action figure. Kara explains that she and her friend Winn have been building it and now with this they’ll only have two pieces left. 

 

“Then we can finally defend the universe properly from anyone who means to cause it harm!” Kara tells her, very seriously. 

 

The next prize she picks is a little bracelet with game logo charms on it. She quickly tears the packaging open and slide it on Lena’s wrist, saying “Don’t let it get wet or it’ll turn your wrist green.” 

 

At Lena’s horrified expression, Kara just grins. 

 

“What else?” The gruff half-high teenage boy operating the prize booth asks, gesturing behind him at the treasure trove of prizes.

 

Kara turns to Lena “You should pick the last one.”

 

“But I didn’t win any of the tickets.” Lena argues.

 

Kara shrugs her shoulders “I was showing off for you though.” she grins wickedly “Go on, lady’s choice!”

 

Lena blushes slightly and surveys her options. 

 

All of it appears to be childish junk. Cheap toys meant to entertain for an hour or so, before being discarded forever in the floorboard of a car or under a bed. Nevertheless, Lena treats her task seriously, revolved not to waste Kara’s hard earned winnings.

 

Hanging on the wall, just above the attendant’s head is a stuffed green alien. It is about a foot tall, frog green, with Pointdexter glasses and a big smile. Over it’s chest, slightly to the left a red heart is stitched, right where a human’s heart would be.

 

“That one.” Lena points.

 

Kara smiles and nods to the attendant “You heard the lady!”

 

The boy retrieves the toy with all the excitement of a sloth and drolls “Enjoy your prizes and have a great night.”

 

Kara passes the little alien to Lena and takes her hand again, leading them out of the arcade. 

 

As they step back out onto the boardwalk and into the nighttime air, Kara stuffs their winnings into the little backpack she’s wearing, except for Lena’s new bracelet. She pokes the alien in the nose before zipping the bag closed.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll just carry him for ya.”

 

“Why thank you.” Lena laughs, fiddling with the bracelet around her wrist, as they start walking.

 

“So did you ever play any sports you liked?” Kara asks, as they fall into step beside each other, making their way through the crowded carnival.

 

“Other than chess, you mean?”

 

Kara hesitates “I mean, is chess really a…” at a sharp look from Lena, she quickly catches herself, clearing her throat “Uh, yes, right! Of course, other than chess.”

 

Lena grins, looping her arm through Kara’s and resting her head on her shoulder.

 

“I fenced for two years in high school. I wasn’t too bad at that.”

 

“Fencing? Wow, that’s awesome!” Kara’s face is scrunched in confused awe, like she hadn’t realized fencing was a thing real people did. Though Lena supposes, where Kara comes from it’s not, really. 

 

“Yes. I wasn’t fantastic or anything, but I held my own. And our team did very well in competition.”

 

Kara shakes her head and gives Lena an odd look.

 

“What?” Lena asks, fighting a blush at the attention.

 

“You’re just like...crazy incredible, you know that? You’re like a sword fighting, gadget building, strategic genius!”

 

Lena laughs and slaps playfully at Kara’s shoulder “I am not!”

 

Kara looks skeptical and shrugs her shoulders “Could have fooled me.”

 

“What about you?” Lena asks “Did you play any sports growing up?”

 

Kara nods “Of course! I did the usual kid stuff, ya know, like little league baseball and some soccer in middle school, but then…” She trails off.

 

It takes Lena a moment to realize why. She squeezes Kara closer to her, but says nothing. 

 

After a few seconds, Kara manages to continue on her own, a bit quieter.

 

“But then, my parents...ya know. So I was, depressed, I guess for awhile. A couple of years. Jeremiah tried to get me back into soccer at first, but...I lashed out at him.” Kara swallows thickly. 

 

It’s the first time Lena’s heard her mention Jeremiah Danvers, and there’s so much grief in his name, that Lena doesn’t dare ask why.

 

“Eventually, Alex made me try out for the track team, instead, my junior year. Track didn’t hold all the same...like baggage for me that soccer did, so...I really enjoyed it, didn’t break any records or anything.”

 

Lena gives her a sly smile and nods “Ah, yes. Track is certainly a real sport.” She teases “Lots of sweating, I understand.”

 

Kara laughs and bumps her hip into Lena’s “Do you have a thing for jocks, Ms. Luthor?”

 

Lena blushes and looks away, always taken pleasantly off guard when Kara flirts this way.

 

“Not usually, no. But exceptions can be made.” She mutters.

 

Kara eyebrows arch with interest, but she goes for a subject change.

 

“Let’s grab some food. I’m pretty sure I smell something fried and delicious!”

 

Lena’s nose crinkles in disgust “Well, I’m pretty sure everything here is fried, Kara.”

 

“All the better.” Kara says dragging her towards a food stand with a teasing grin.

 

Ten minutes later, they lean heavily on the boardwalk railing overlooking the dark water below. 

 

Kara has not one, not two, but three corndogs. One, half eaten, in her right hand. The other two held precariously in her left. 

 

Lena watches the pure pleasure Kara seems to get out of the greasy things with a mix of astonishment and adoration. She couldn’t possibly stomach anything of the sort, opting instead for delicate pinches of raspberry cotton-candy.

 

“You sure, you don’t want a bite?” Kara offers wagging one of her spare corndogs in Lena’s direction.

 

“Quite certain. Thank you.” 

 

Kara shrugs, not looking the least bit offended. “Have you ever actually had a corndog? Or any signature fair food.”

 

“Well, considering I’ve never really been to a fair, I think not.”

 

Kara takes a humongous bite of her second corndog “Bummer.”

 

“Says you.” Lena teases “You must have a stomach of steel. It’s remarkable really.”

 

Rolling her eyes with vigor, Kara responds “Sure, me and the rest of America are super-freaks, while you somehow manage not to barf at the mere sight of kale.”

 

Lena balks “Kara, it’s a super food! Honestly, it’s so good for you, if you would only-”

 

“Subject my taste buds to pure hell?”

 

“You’re being dramatic.” Lena insists, taking another bite of cotton-candy, letting it melt on her tongue. “It’s fine, I’ll just live forever while you…”

 

“Die happy and well fed.” Kara says with a pleased sigh and a final bite of the second corndog.

 

Lena laughs even as she shakes her head in exasperation “Perhaps.”

 

Holding the remaining corndog between her teeth, Kara hops onto the railing and sits with her back to the harbor. She pulls Lena over to stand between her legs, wrapping her legs around Lena, trapping her.

 

“So listen…” Kara mumbles, staring thoughtful at her remaining snack rather than eating it.

 

“Uh oh.” Lena teases, but inside her gut tightens and she begins to regret the pure sugary madness of the cotton-candy.

 

“No, not ‘uh oh’.” Kara tries to assure her with a little smile, but she won’t meet Lena’s eyes so it does little good. “I just need to tell you something.”

 

Lena takes the corndog and her cotton-candy, wraps them both up and sits them aside for later. Then she runs her hands soothingly up Kara’s arms, the briefest hint of goosebumps from the harbor breeze.

 

“I’m listening…” She prodes gently, trying her best to conceal her own nerves.

 

As far as she knew everything was going well with...well with them. Whatever they were. Dating, hanging out, friends with hugs and kisses. They hadn’t yet discussed what to call it, but whatever it was, Lena has been enjoying it immensely. And though Lena is no mind-reader, she is fairly certain, Kara had been feeling the same. Now though her mind swarms with doubts and insecurities and all she can imagine is never getting to feel the way she feels with Kara ever again. Never getting to know what they might have been.

 

Finally Kara speaks, putting Lena out of her misery, “I’ve been given a new assignment. I’ll have to leave again in a few days.”

 

“Oh.” Lena breathes out with relief. 

 

Kara’s brow furrow at Lena’s reaction and she frowns, fiddling with her glasses. “Yeah.”

 

Lena hurries to reassure her, wrapping her arms around Kara’s middle.

 

“Where to this time? Yemen again?”

 

Playing thoughtfully with a loose strand of Lena’s hair, Kara shakes her head. “No, Bangladesh actually. Dhaka.

 

“What’s in Bangladesh?”

 

Kara lips spread into a teasing smile “You’ll have to wait and find out with the rest of the viewers, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Lena barks out a laugh “And here I thought I’d earned a sneak peek.”

 

“I’m not that kinda reporter.” Kara whispers, playfully.

 

They sit there in silence for a few moments. Lena brushing her thumb over Kara’s knuckles, thinking of placing a kiss there.

 

“And how long will you be gone?”

 

Kara frowns, her brow crinkling in a way Lena is quickly becoming familiar with. She shakes her head.

 

“I’m not really sure. A week, maybe two?”

 

Lena hums, then she does bring Kara’s hands to her lips. Pressing several deliberate kisses over the knuckles of Kara’s left hand. She feels Kara shiver, but maybe it’s just from the breeze off the bay.

 

“Will you call me like last time?” Lena asks quirking her eyebrow and fixing Kara with a sultry look.

 

Kara nods vigorously “Abso-freakin-lutely! I’ll call so often you’ll probably get sick of me.”

 

Lena chuckles, but shakes her head.

 

“I highly doubt that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals and semester are at an end! Yay! 
> 
> So back to your regularly scheduled programming: Updates should come every other week on Sunday or Monday
> 
> Comments are encouragement :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late in the day. I had a seriously long day of work & travel yesterday and honestly snoozed through most of today so I nearly forgot
> 
> *Mild Smut* in this chapter

_National City, CA, USA: 12:16pm_

  


The next day Kara stands on the sidewalk of Cordova St, craning her neck to look up the side of L-Corp’s National City Headquarters.

 

The building, with it’s stunning sixty-five stories, is the second tallest skyscraper in the city. Lena’s office is at the very top.

 

Which is why Kara is gawking like an idiot, half bent over backwards with a takeout bag in hand, trying to see the balcony to Lena’s office. Perhaps if the glaring sun were at a different angle or if Kara would just walk across the street, she’d be able to spot Lena’s balcony. But from here all she sees is a glare and the seemingly endless building disappearing into the blue sky above.

 

Finally she gives up and straightens her posture, her back aching a bit from the odd angle.

 

This is the first time she has visited Lena at work. And for some reason, it feels like a big deal.

 

Today is Kara’s last day before she flies to Dhaka in the morning, but Lena is too swamped at work to come out for lunch. So naturally Lena suggested that Kara bring lunch to her and they could eat in her office. Her penthouse, CEO, sixty-fourth floor office. Kara had quickly agreed because any scenario that involved Lena and food was a no-brainer for her. But now as she stands in the hulking shadow of the gleaming building trying to see the top, Kara is ridiculously nervous.

 

Lena owned this building. The whole building. All 65 stories of it. And everyone in this building worked for Lena. She was their boss. She was decidedly Ms. Luthor here. And this is the building where Ms. Luthor made all her crazy amazing science happen. And where Ms. Luthor schmoozed investors and managed board members and generally ate her competitors for breakfast.

 

And now Kara is here as Ms. Luthor’s...what? Super special lady friend? Reporter friend? Makeout buddy? Enthusiastic delivery girl?

 

Regardless, she wanted to see Lena and she wanted to eat this food, so with one final only slightly intimidated look up the building, Kara takes a deep breath and goes in.

 

The lobby is sleek and open and bustling with traffic. It looks a little less like a lobby and a lot more like the security check at an international airport.

 

About ten feet from the door is a line of full body metal detectors operated by men and women who look like they spend all their free time preparing to be the next American Ninja Warrior.

 

Behind them at the massive front desk is a brigade of secretaries armed with tablets and headsets. All of them talking and typing furiously, but with an oddly calm efficiency.

 

The line that Kara has unwittingly walked into moves up as the person in front of her removes his watch, cufflinks, and cellphone into a plastic tray and steps into the metal detector.

 

One of the very large security men waves Kara forward.

 

“Who’s the delivery for?” He asks gruffly as Kara hurriedly starts to remove her earrings and necklace.

 

Stuttering “Oh, uh, I’m here to see-”

 

“You don’t have to go through security. Just give me the name and the receipt. I’ll have one of the interns sign for it and take it up for you.” The man says in a bored monotone as he beckons over a young intern who seems to have materialized out of nowhere.

 

“Oh, no, I uh, I’m not- Sorry, my name is…”

 

“Ms. Danvers.”

 

Kara, the security guard, and the intern all turn to see a small and impeccably dressed young woman standing on the other side of the metal detectors. She, like the other secretaries, holds a tablet and wears a headset.

 

“Um…” Kara says “Yes, that’s me.”

 

“I know.” The young woman says her face impassive. She turns to address the security guard. “Lucas, this is Ms. Kara Danvers. She is to be allowed expedited access to the building, is that understood?”

 

Before she even finishes speaking, the security guard (Lucas apparently) is unlatching the gate to allow Kara through without walking through the metal detector.

 

“Understood, Ms. Salvo.”

 

Kara, still confused as to what exactly is happening, quickly gathers her belongings and the takeout bag and shuffles through the gate.

 

“I’ve sent a memo to the Security Department with her profile and clearance information.” The secretary says to Lucas, then she very suddenly turns on her heels, heading for the elevators. “This way, Ms. Danvers.”

 

The woman’s pace is swift and if not for Kara’s longer legs she might have struggled to keep up.

 

“Um, thank you.” Kara tries, now even more nervous and confused “Ms. Salvo, was it?” Her default setting is polite so Kara falls back on that.

 

“Please,” the woman says with a small smile “call me Jess.”

 

“Thank you, Jess.” They reach the elevators where Jess not only hits the button, but also swipes her ID badge.

 

“I am Ms. Luthor’s executive assistant. I believe we spoke briefly on the phone a few weeks ago.”

 

“Oh.” Kara says dumbly as the elevator doors open.

 

Jess hands Kara an ID badge as they step inside the elevator, blessedly empty.

 

“This is your ID badge. It would be helpful if you could try to remember to have it when visiting the building. If for some reason you forget it, I have also emailed you an encrypted link to an app that can store the ID code securely on your phone. The encryption key is…” Jess pauses fighting a smile “The encryption key is _kale >corndogs _. No capitals and no spaces. Ms. Luthor forbids me from asking for clarification on this matter.”

 

Kara giggles “For real?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes. Moving on. As you may know, Ms. Luthor’s office is on the sixty-fourth floor. To access that floor you’ll need to swipe your security badge at the elevator before pressing the button. In addition, you’ve also been given access to Ms. Luthor personal lab, which is on the the fortieth floor. You’ll also have to swipe for that, but to actually enter the lab you’ll input a four digit code that is unique to you. At present, that code is 0801, you can change this at your convenience through the same encrypted app link I emailed to you. All of this information is also laid out for you in that same email.”

 

They reach the sixty-fourth floor as Jess finishes her long winded explanation. The elevator ride was unusually smooth and soundless, obviously high tech. And the doors slide open with a quiet _bing_.

 

“Any questions?” Jess asks, turning to Kara expectantly.

 

Kara is standing there, holding her takeout bag and her new security badge in one hand as she adjusts her glasses with the other.

 

“Um...is all this really necessary? I’m just here for lunch.”

 

Jess’s shoulders tense a bit as if her first instinct were to shrug but she resists it at the last moment.

 

“Ms. Luthor seems to thinks so. These procedures just allow you to move around the building freely when you’d like to visit Ms. Luthor. So that you needn’t bother with security or require an escort. Of course, if you do find that you need anything while you’re here, don’t hesitate to contact me or one of our security personal. My contact info is also included in the email.”

 

Kara stares at her for a moment. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but...are you a robot?”

 

Jess chuckles, her hand striking out with lightning speed to hold the elevator doors when they start to close.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Please, right this way, Ms. Danvers.” She exits the elevator.

 

Under her breath, Kara mumbles “That’s not a no.”

 

The sixty-fourth floor is somewhat deserted, which Kara finds a bit strange. But she supposes if this is an executive floor for the offices of L-Corp’s higher ups, perhaps they prefer to keep the place quiet and access limited.

 

Jess leads her to the end of the hall where two very large L-shaped desks sit to the side of either wall. Each of them flanked by a large wooden office door.

 

On the left is a desk with Jess’s name on the plaque under Executive Assistant in bold lettering. The door situated behind it is clearly marked: Lena Luthor, CEO.

 

To the right is a desk identical to Jess’s except for the name. And the door behind it is marked: Samantha Arias, CFO.

 

Kara recognizes the name as that of Lena’s best friend, Sam. They hadn’t had a chance to meet yet. In fact, it seemed that Kara and Lena both were not so subtly avoiding introducing any of their friends. Kara couldn’t say what Lena’s reasoning was, but her own was simply that she wanted to keep Lena to herself for awhile. Afraid that any change in the status quo of their current relationship might scare Lena off. Especially if that change was a shovel talk from Alex who seemed to take an unhealthy amount of pleasure in such things.

 

Still, Sam Arias has been a consistent character in most of Lena’s stories. Kara knew they’d met through Lena’s brother Lex, and that Sam had a daughter named Ruby who Lena not so secretly adored.

 

The doors to both offices were firmly closed and Kara ventured that the rooms were soundproof, because this waiting room is so quiet she actually hears a pen drop from Jess’s desk as she takes her seat.

 

The other desk is occupied by Sam’s assistant who is busy at his computer and doesn’t even spare Kara a glance.

 

 _Wow, this place is intense._ Kara thinks.

 

Into her headset, Jess says “Ms. Danvers has arrived.” A pause “Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Jess looks to Kara and she gestures towards Lena’s door “Ms. Luthor will see you now.”

 

Kara half expects to submit to a retina or palm scan before being allowed through Lena’s office door, but no. The handle easily gives and though the door looks like it weighs a ton, it nearly opens by itself as Kara enters.

 

And finally, Lena.

 

All the anxiety and nerves Kara felt on the sidewalk had only grown upon entering the building and meeting Jess, but now Lena is here and Kara forgets why she was freaked out.

 

Somehow Lena looks just as relieved as Kara feels.

 

The CEO is sitting behind her big beautiful white desk, her dark hair down and straight, wearing a gorgeous[ black blazer over a red blouse ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-XcwZy1qAloo/WCJD5ATYmuI/AAAAAAAABhg/09jZHWy27_QDivJR9xlHOHBxpGaHqkUPACJoC/w500-h435/Lena%2B6.gif)with a neckline just bordering on professional. Her desk is stacked with files and folders, with a desktop computer as well as a small tablet. Though Lena seems completely oblivious to all this as a smile lights her face, accented sinfully by her lipstick. She stands to greet Kara.

 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, darling.”

 

Kara is gawking, she knows she is, but damn Lena’s legs in this black skirt.

 

“Me?” Kara looks down at her t-shirt and chinos. She hadn’t needed to go into Catco today, so she wasn’t exactly dressed for success. The only reason she even left the apartment was to see Lena. “You look incredible! How does anyone even get any work done?”

 

She meets Lena halfway and they slip into each other’s arms, Kara still holding the takeout bag and her ID badge even as Lena kisses her silly.

 

“I hope you didn’t have too much trouble downstairs. I nearly forgot to send Jess for you.”

 

Kara laughs nervously “I feel like I psyched myself up to like...storm the castle, but instead the gates just swung right open and the herald shouted for me to come on in.”

 

Lena grins carefully wiping her own lipstick from Kara’s mouth “You can storm my castle anytime, Kara.”

 

Kara scoffs “Goofball!” but she is definitely blushing even as she pulls away.

 

Lena’s office is beautiful. Which surprises Kara, because well...it’s an office. The style is very minimalistic and modern, white with splashes of color here and there. A white couch and glass coffee table sits opposite Lena’s desk. This is where Kara sits the takeout, before wandering around to inspect the place.

 

A large flat-screen is mounted on the wall across from the door, and behind the couch is a row of shelves displaying all the typical office things. Lena’s degrees, her awards, pictures of her shaking hands with presumably important people.

There is one picture that stands out, maybe not to everyone but to Kara. It’s in an office not at all unlike this one, behind the desk sits a man Kara vaguely recognizes as Lionel Luthor. And on either side of him looking dutifully into the camera are Lex and Lena. Lionel is sitting up and leaning forward onto his desk, hands folded, looking steadfastly into the camera. Whereas Lex, maybe in his mid to late teens, leans on the desk to Lionel’s left. His arms crossed, looking almost bored, in a suit and tie. Then Lena. She’s on her father’s left, hands behind her back, spine straight, expression neutral if not fearless. It’s a weird picture. Not exactly posed, but certainly not candid either. Kara can’t help but wonder who took it and why. Even further, why does Lena keep it here, displayed among her great accomplishments?

 

She can feel Lena’s eyes on her, and she hears as Lena works to open the takeout bag and starts to remove the boxes. Kara fights the urge to ask about the picture.

 

Lena talks very rarely and very carefully about her family. Kara imagined what she knew from the news media only scratched the surface of what there was to know about the Luthors. And if Lena wasn’t ready to tell her, then Kara wouldn’t dare push. But she is undeniable curious.

 

Once Kara has her fill of snooping, she joins Lena on the couch where they eat lunch. They talk about Lena’s work and Kara’s plans for the rest of the day. Their conversation often drifting to the things they’d like to do once Kara returns from Bangladesh. Kara can’t help but feel a combination of nervous excitement at the thought of Lena still being here when she returns home.

 

Kara’s work, particularly her travel, has always gotten in the way of any dating she tried to do. As soon as she’d start getting to know someone it would fizzle out when she’d have to spend a week or two away. She feared that happening with Lena too, but somehow...she knew she couldn’t -wouldn’t- let that happen. Not this time.

 

So they made promises and plans. Lena swears to take Kara to the best Mongolian Chef on the West Coast. And when Lena’s lack of movie knowledge becomes apparent Kara vows to educate her with a marathon or two.

 

All this talk of Kara’s impending departure has a predictable effect on them. It’s not long before their lunch is discarded in favor of each other. Lena straddles Kara on the couch, kissing her like she wants to memorize the way it feels. Kara is surprised at how easily Lena distracts her from her food, not an easy feat.

 

Kara’s hands hold on to Lena’s hips, her fingers digging in ever so slightly. She can’t seem to help herself. Everything about what Lena is doing sets her on fire. Lena grinds slowly on top of Kara as they kiss. Her skirt rucked up scandelously to the top of her thighs. Kara’s hands itch to untuck Lena’s blouse so she can feel more of her skin. But the bit of sanity Lena leaves her keeps her in check. Instead, Kara’s hands move up Lena’s back under her blazer, pressing gently into the tensed muscles of her sides and back. This draws a soft moan of encouragement from Lena, who chuckles into their kiss. Her hands are tangled in the hair at the nape of Kara’s neck and she’s tugging the blonde closer.

 

Things are getting heated. Perhaps too heated for the middle of the day in Lena’s office. But before things can escalate from inappropriate to wildly inappropriate, Lena’s office door bursts open startling them apart.

 

“Mrs. Luthor, she’s not to be disturbed! You can’t-” Jess is in the middle of protesting Lillian Luthor’s unannounced entrance when they both stop and stare at the couple on the couch.

 

Both Kara and Lena are flushed, panting, and shocked to find Lena’s mother looking at them with unconcealed disdain. Lena is the first one to react. She dismounts Kara’s lap with surprising grace and stands, straightening her skirt out in one fluid motion. Granted, she can’t hide how flustered she is or the wrinkles in her blouse, but Lena manages to look somewhat innocent and composed in a matter of seconds.

 

Kara on the other hand looks like a deer in the headlights. She remains on the couch, blushing and confused. Her eyes dart rapidly from Lena to Lillian.

 

Lillian is flawlessly dressed in a light tan and white power suit, the jacket draped around her shoulders. She’s wearing high heels that only add to her already intimidating height.

 

It’s strange, but Kara finds that Lena and Lillian look a little bit alike, though she knows they aren’t biologically related. After a moment, Kara realizes it’s not so much a physical resemblance as the way they carry themselves.

 

They both stand with impeccable posture and grace, chin slightly tilted up, their gazes direct and controlled. Not a hint of insecurity or nervousness.

 

Kara is aware now, that this is a front Lena puts up. A public persona carefully practiced and perfected throughout her life.

 

And Kara can see that Lena learned it from Lillian.

 

But where Lena’s demeanor is graceful and powerful, without being hostile. Lillian gives off no hint of neutrality.

 

As Kara shoots to her feet, running a nervous hand through her disheveled hair, Lillian looks her up and down critically.

 

“Honestly, Lena? In the office?” Lillian chides, her tone more amused than surprised.

 

Jess stands behind Lillian looking both apologetic and annoyed. “Ms. Luthor, I am so sorry! She’s been insistent.”

 

Fixing her mother with a glare and folding her arms across her chest, Lena waves off the apology. “I’m certain she was, Jessica. What are you doing here, Mother?”

 

Most of what Kara knows about Lillian Luthor is from the coverage of Lex’s trial. The Luthor matriarch has never been nearly as prone to the limelight and spectacle as the other members of her family. Even Lena who has always shied away from the media, is more often the victim of public attention than Lillian. But the media dragged up the entire Luthor family history and tirelessly analyzed the family for months after Lex’s arrest.

 

Lillian, like Lex and Lena, is a scientist. Biomedical engineering, if Kara remembers correctly. She specializes in private medical research for LuthorCorp and other organizations all over the world. Lena told Kara that Lillian stepped down from the Board of Directors after Lex’s conviction, and dialed back her involvement in the business side of L-Corp. Which must be, Kara concludes, why Lena looks both surprised and a little pissed off to see her mother.

 

Lillian ignores Lena completely, studying Kara instead. The attention forces Kara to act.

 

She takes a tentative step forward and offers her hand to Lillian.

 

“I’m uh Kara Danvers, it’s umm - nice to meet you, Mrs. Luthor.”

 

Lillian takes her hand and shakes it with disinterest, like she’s indulging a child.  To Lena she says “This one is much more modest than your last blonde. Not another model, I hope?”

 

Kara goes perfectly still and likely turns crimson in the middle of shaking Lillian’s hand. Her mouth falls open a little at the older woman’s casual rudeness.

 

Lillian extracts her hand from Kara’s and turns her gaze to Lena, lifting an eyebrow quizzically.

 

“Don’t you have more important things to do with your time?”

 

Lena steps forward placing herself between a still embarrassed Kara and her mother, but she doesn’t look at all surprised or insulted by her mother’s jabs.

 

“We both know you couldn’t care less about how I spend my time as long as business is good. And business is good. So I’ll ask again...What are you doing here? Showing up unannounced.”

 

Lillian tilts her head in concession. “You won’t return my calls and we need to talk.” Her eyes slide back over to Kara, who is standing wordless and uncomfortable behind Lena. “Privately.”

 

Kara has never been so glad to be rudely dismissed.

 

She touches Lena’s elbow  until Lena turns to look at her, expression soft and apologetic.

 

“I’m gonna go.” Kara says with wide eyes. Lena nods reluctantly and Kara gathers her things.

 

“I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Kara tries to offer Lena a smile, but she’s too uncomfortable to make it real. “See you tonight.”

 

She almost moves forward to kiss Lena, before realizing that might be the worse thing she could do right now. She catches herself, her eyes darting from Lillian to Lena to the door. “Nice meeting you, Mrs. Luthor.” She mutters and gets the hell out of there.

 

\------------------

 

Later that night, Kara and Lena are horizontal on Kara’s couch. _Casablanca_ is playing on the television. Completely forgotten at this point despite Kara’s insistence that Lena had to watch it. Kara’s body is pressing Lena into the cushions as she places playful kisses along Lena’s neck. And Lena will not stop apologizing.

 

“I shouldn’t have let her talk to you like that.” Lena says trying not to let the wet press of Kara’s tongue on her skin distract her from her guilt.

 

Kara chuckles at Lena’s breathless apology. “I’m sorry, I embarrassed you in front of your mother.”

 

Lena draws Kara’s face away from her neck and meets her eyes, thumbs caressing softly over Kara’s cheeks.  “I could never be embarrassed of you, Kara.” Her green eyes are dark in the dimly lit room, but soft with sincerity.  “My mother, she just…” Lena sighs “It’s complicated with her, that’s all.”

 

Nodding, Kara brushes the tip of her nose against Lena’s, dragging a girlish giggle and a smile from the brunette.

 

“That’s okay.”

 

Lena still looks troubled, like she doesn’t believe her. So Kara brings her hand up to cup Lena’s chin, looking her firmly in the eyes.

 

“You never have to apologize to me for your family. Okay?”

 

Lena looks really emotional for a moment, her eyes wide and bright like she might cry, but she must find a way to restrain herself.  Giving Kara one sharp nod instead.

 

“Okay.”

 

Then she kisses Kara, hard and wanting. Kara obliges her, preferring this over apologies.

 

They continue kissing and before Kara knows it she is pushing Lena’s t-shirt up over her bra, leaving Lena’s stomach and the tops of her breasts exposed to the attentions of Kara’s mouth. Lena pulls Kara’s shirt off completely, tossing it away.

 

Tangled, kissing, and groping at each other frantically, Kara slotts her thigh between Lena’s legs and instinctively starts rocking against her.

 

There are no complains from Lena who alternates between biting her lip to contain her moans and panting helplessly into Kara’s neck.

 

They didn’t plan for this or discuss the possibility in any real way, but Kara can tell that even with their jeans still on, this is working Lena up.

 

“Lena, do you want...Should I...?” she huffs never slowing her movements. Lena’s nails dig slightly into Kara’s skin where Lena is clutching her shoulder and hip. Lena’s hips roll up to meet the thrust of Kara’s clothed thigh.

 

Lena nods, her eyes screwed shut. But Kara wants a little more consent than that. “Lena?” she whines.

 

Lena forces her eyes open, though its clear she’s thoroughly distracted by her impending orgasm.

 

“Yes. I- Yes, Kara, just...mm keep going…It’s good. It’s really good.”

 

Kara kisses her, smiling and starts to press her thigh into Lena with more purpose. She brings her right hand up, putting all her weight on her left, and cups Lena’s breast in her hand. She runs her thumb over the material of Lena’s bra and can faintly feel the hard nipple underneath.

 

This is apparently just what Lena needs, she shutters and whimpers into Kara’s neck as pleasure surges through her. Kara continues moving steadily, kissing Lena’s neck, and whispering nonsensical reasurances as Lena finishes.

 

When Lena’s body uncoils and melts beneath her, Kara relents. She shifts her thigh from between Lena’s legs and moves her body to the side. Taking her weight off Lena and settling between Lena and the back of the couch.

 

Lena is flushed and trembling, her pale skin covered in goosebumps. She breathing heavily and her eyes are closed as she recovers. Kara sits up on her elbow, head in her hand, and traces patterns on the bare skin of Lena’s abdomen as she waits for Lena to come down.

 

“Are you alright?” Kara finally asks, her anxiety getting the better of her patience.

 

Lena’s eyes flutter open and she tilt her head to look at Kara, who instantly flushes and bites her lip.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I- Yes! That was great, Kara. I just-” She sighs, smiles shyly “It’s been a little while so I’m...overwhelmed.”

 

It takes Kara a moment to realize that Lena is embarrassed. She leans forward and places a kiss to Lena’s forehead in reassurance.

 

“Hey, that’s alright. You can feel...you know, however you’re feeling. That’s fine.” She whispers into Lena’s hair. Lena burrows into her, hiding her face in Kara’s chest and wrapping her arms around her.

 

“I wasn’t really expecting...that.” Kara admits, chuckling softly. “But I liked making you feel good.”

 

Lena laughs a little and pulls back to look at her

 

“It was nice.” She kisses Kara before the blonde can overanalyze her word choice too much.

 

She pulls Kara back on top of her and it soon become apparent that she’s got a second wind.

 

As Lena’s hands slips down between their bodies to toy with the button of Kara’s jeans in question, her mouth moves hotly down Kara’s neck. It’s all painfully tempting and Kara’s anxiety spikes.

 

She doesn’t want to refuse or disappoint Lena, but she knows she’s not ready for them to move forward just yet. She wants Lena to know what to expect.

 

So with both some reluctance and relief, she reaches down to halt Lena’s efforts to literally get in her pants.

 

“Wait.”

 

Lena looks up to meet her eyes, curious but not upset. “I’m sorry.” she whispers, quickly pulling her hands up and away from Kara.

 

“No, it-it’s okay. I just um…”

 

Lena shakes her head “You don’t have to explain.”

 

“No, but…” Kara sits up, shifting to the side again, off of Lena “I want to.”

 

Lena settles, brushing Kara’s hair behind her ear “Okay.”

 

Kara takes a few moments, enjoying the soothing motion of Lena’s caress as she gathers her thoughts and tries to figure out how to say what she wants to say.

 

“I’m obviously extremely attracted to you, Lena. At least, I think it’s obvious.” She chuckles nervously “And I’ve enjoyed everything we’ve been- that we just...Yeah, I’d like to do more, much more of that, but-” She’s rambling, she knows that. She stops and takes a deep breath, finds Lena watching her patiently.

 

“Sorry, what I’m trying to say is that...I like having sex, and I’d like to have sex with you. Hopefully. Sometime soon. But...I don’t always- ya know...”

 

“Oh.” Lena’s brow furrows as she processes this “You mean, you have difficulty orgasming?”

 

Kara laughs nervously again and averts her eyes at Lena’s blunt statement “Uh, yes, exactly. Um, but not...you know, when I’m by myself. It’s just when someone else is...When I’m with someone it can take me…”

 

Her face feels like it’s on fire. She stops, pressing her lips together in frustration. She wishes she were better at talking about these things. Often wondering if her shyness is a part of the problem.

 

Luckily, Lena is amazing and sees her struggle for the anxiety that it is.

 

Lena quiets her “Hey, it’s okay. We can go slowly or...not at all.” a soft smile and a sigh “Just keep talking to me.”  

 

So Kara does, taking a deep breath and calming her nerves.

 

“It usually takes me a while to get comfortable enough with someone before I can...come. And even then it can take some time for me to get there.” She says in a rush, relieved to make it through a complete sentence. “I just wanted you to know beforehand so you would be...so you wouldn’t think…” Kara huffs “I want you to understand that you’re not doing anything wrong.”

 

“Anything wrong?”

 

Kara looks at the ceiling and rubs awkwardly at the back of her neck.

 

“Yeah.” She hesitates “Some people I’ve been with have sort of...taken it personally, ya know? They’d get upset.” She doesn’t want to name names, but this had been an issue with nearly all her previous lovers.

 

Lena kisses her cheek and soothes a hand over Kara’s hair. “Don’t worry, Kara. There’s no pressure .”

 

But Kara is worried. Had been worried about this anytime things got intimate between them. Her insecurity persists no matter how understanding Lena is being.

 

Lena must notice that she’s lost in thought.

 

“Kara, look at me.”

 

Kara turns her head shyly to find Lena looking soft and thoughtful. Her eyes full of understanding and patience. Her t-shirt is still rucked up above her bra from earlier and her dark hair is a mess, but she is so beautiful Kara forgets to worry for a moment.

 

“I want to be with you.” Lena says plainly “To whatever physical extent you’re comfortable with. I’m not exactly an expert, but I think communication is key, right?

 

Kara nods slowly “Right.”

 

“So we’ll just keep talking this way. Tell each other what we want, what’s working or what’s not. You let me know if and how you want to be touched. And I’ll to the same. I don’t want you to feel pressured to...perform or feel anything for me.”

 

“You make it sound so simple.”

 

“It’s not.” Lena tells her “But we just have to figure it out together. Okay?”

 

Kara nods enthusiastically “That sounds a little bit like ‘practice makes perfect’.” she grins.

 

Lena’s eyebrow quirks “I don’t know about perfect, but it definitely doesn’t hurt.”

 

They chuckle and Kara kisses Lena’s hand, pressing her lips gratefully to each knuckle.

 

“And contrary to what happened a moment ago,” Lena says gesturing down at their still entwined bodies “I don’t always climax that easily myself.”

 

Kara smirks “Hmm, is that a challenge?”

 

Lena pulls her in for a kiss “If you’d like.”

 

They kiss playfully for several moments, but before they get carried away again Kara pulls back.

 

“Not tonight though.” She looks over at the television where _Casablanca_ is still playing.

 

The movie is nearly over now, they’ve missed most of it. Rick, Elsa, and Lazlo are pulling up to the airport for the goodbye scene.

 

“The ending is the best part.” Kara explains, climbing off of Lena and allowing her to sit up.

 

Lena laughs, pulling her t-shirt back into place and sorting out her messy hair. Kara picks her own shirt up off the floor and pulls it over her head.

 

Once they’re dressed again, they settle back on the couch with Lena tucked under Kara’s arm, cuddled together. They sigh contently just as Rick is telling Elsa to get on the plane and go without him.

 

Kara recites the famous line under her breathe “ _Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life._ ” Lena smiles and cuddles closer to Kara. She’s never seen _Casablanca_ so she has no idea what’s going on, but she loves how much Kara loves it.

 

Kara kisses Lena’s forehead whispering “ _Louie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to anyone celebrating! And Happy New Year to all!
> 
> Next Update Coming January 6th!
> 
> As Always Thanks for Reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara works in Dhaka while Sam and Ruby distract Lena at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreign Languages in Italic, which language should be specified in the text.

_ Dhaka, Bangledesh: 2:27 am _

_ National City, CA, USA: 12:27 pm _

 

“What have we here?”

 

Sam jabs her finger into the bruise Kara kissed into Lena’s skin the night before she left for Bangladesh.

 

Lena jumps in surprise, a blush coloring her cheeks as she slaps a hand over the mark. 

 

Sam came out of nowhere and immediately zeroed in on the evidence Kara left. 

 

They are standing in the lobby outside their offices. One of the many interns at L-Corp’s disposal just delivered their lunch, and Sam came out to investigate, but now all of her mischievous attention is on Lena. 

 

“Is that a hickey?” Sam asks scandalously, though she clearly already knows it is. 

 

Lena falls back on her most basic Luthor insticints:  _ Deny. Deny. Deny. _

 

“No.” She says too quickly. Sam giggles like a schoolgirl, sharing a conspiratorial look with Jess who is struggling to suppress a smile. 

 

“Reeeally?” Sam reaches over, threatening to remove Lena’s hand. “Can I see?”

 

Lena takes a pointed step away from her best friend and glares daggers, her hand still firmly in place over the mark.

 

“Request denied.”

 

Sam frowns playfully “I can’t believe you’ve been necking with your girlfriend and haven’t told me about it. As your best friend, I feel entitled to juicy details. It’s in our contract.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes “She is not my girlfriend.”

 

“Ah ha!” Sam points an accusing finger at Lena “So you admit you were necking?”

 

“Stop saying the word necking!” Lena whines, as Jess fails to contain a snicker from behind her desk. 

 

Sam is smiling triumphantly, finally reaching for the takeout bag Lena abandoned during the interrogation. 

 

“This isn’t the place for juicy details. It’s unprofessional.” 

 

The CFO scoffs, shrugging her shoulders “No one’s around, Lena. And Jess doesn’t care. Do you, Jess?”

 

They both look over at Lena’s assistant just as Jess manages to smooth her expression into a mask of indifference and professionalism. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ms. Arias.”

 

“See!” Sam stuffs a few french fries into her mouth, snatching up Lena’s plate and her own before beckoning Lena towards her office. 

 

Lena briefly considers just going hungry, but ultimately gives in and follows after her. She could use Sam’s advice about what happened anyway. 

 

They eat lunch relatively undisturbed in Sam’s office while Lena tells her everything, sparing anything too graphic. Sam manages to listen thoughtfully, and keeps her teasing to a minimum with the exception of a few silly faces. 

 

“Sooo...is she asexual?” Sam asks when Lena concludes her story, their food eaten and discarded. 

 

Lena bites her lip uncertainly and shrugs. “She might be on the spectrum, sure, but she never used that word. And she very clearly said she enjoys sex and wants to have sex. With me. In the near future.”

 

“Well, there you go. Doesn’t sound like much of a problem to me.”

 

Lena frowns and shakes her head “No, of course, not a...problem, per say. I just-”

 

“Like her a lot and don’t want to screw it up?” Sam raises an eyebrow and smiles knowingly. 

 

Lena deflates and lowers her voice even though they are alone in the office. 

 

“Am I that obvious?”

 

Sam chuckles softly, but there is no teasing in it. She leans forward and places a comforting hand on Lena’s knee. 

 

“I get it. You haven’t been this serious about someone in a while. It’s okay to be nervous. Not just about sleeping with her, but about everything.”

 

Lena takes a deep breath, leaning back in her chair. 

 

“You’re right. I know, you are. It’s just...Even when I’m unsure about other aspects of a relationship, you know, I’m always rather confident about sex. I’ve never had to worry about not being able to get someone off.”

 

Sam nods sympathetically, her brow furrowed.  She thinks for a moment.

 

“So don’t.”

 

Lena stares at her, confused. “Don’t what?”

 

“Don’t worry about not being able to get her off.” Sam clarifies with a shrug. “From what you told me, it sounds like that’s what she was trying to tell you, right? She’s felt pressured in the past to...you know, perform. And that was difficult for her.”

 

Lena nods slowly, following Sam’s train of thought. “And her partners always took it personally. Made it about them.” 

 

“Right! Exactly, so just be sure not to be that person. Don’t make it about your skill in bed.”

 

“I miss her already, Sam. How pathetic is that?”

 

Sam laughs “I’ve got to meet this woman, if she’s got you pining. I never knew you could pine.”

 

Lena doesn’t dignify that with a response, she stands up.

 

“Well, I hope all of that was juicy enough for you.”

 

Sam considers this “It was a little softcore for my liking, but it’ll have to do.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes, heading for the door.

 

“Oh,” Sam calls after her “And don’t go flashing that hickey around my kid! It’ll open the door to a million questions I don’t want to answer yet!”

 

\---------------

 

A car horn blares and is swiftly followed by a shouting match and the squeal of tires. 

 

Kara finds their rocky ride from the airport to the hotel to be a rather ironic experience considering traffic accidents are what brings them to Dhaka in the first place. 

 

Their cab driver seems timid in comparison to some of the other people on the road. He tolerates Kara giving him the address of their hotel and making small talk in extremely broken Bangali for nearly ten minutes before politely informing her that he speaks Arabic if she’d prefer. 

 

Kara’s Arabic is fluent if not effortless. So she switches to that much to everyone’s relief. 

 

When they finally reach the hotel, Kara and James squeeze out of the tiny cab and onto the usually crowded street. And it’s clear from the moment they arrive that they are not the only journalists in town. 

 

Not surprising considering this is one of the cheaper but bearable hotel’s in the district and its proximity to the Dhaka Tribune, must make it prime real estate for this news cycle.

 

Kara and James each have only two bags; one for clothes and one for equipment. With a bag hanging from each shoulder Kara leans through the passenger window to pay the man. 

 

“ _ Thank you for the ride! _ ”

 

The man waves goodbye to her “ _ Enjoy your time in Bangladesh _ .” before pulling back out into traffic. 

 

“ _ Oh, we must really be in trouble if they sent Catco’s best! _ ” a familiar voice exclaims behind her in Bangali. 

 

Kara whirles around to find a friendly face waiting for them just outside the hotel.

 

“Arju!” Kara sighs in relief, making her way towards him, with James in tow.  “ _ It’s great to see you! I didn’t know you would be meeting us _ .” She tries her hand at Bangali again and Arju winces as he shakes her hand. 

 

He is a lanky man just short enough that he has to look up to meet Kara’s eyes. His shaggy hair sits on his head like a dark mop, coming to rest just on the bridge of his nose. He has to constantly brush it out of his face. 

 

“Please, Kara, have mercy on us all and speak English. You’re a butcher.” Arju laughs, clapping a hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

 

Kara pouts “Hey, this trip is a bit sudden. Forgive me, if I didn’t have time to brush up on my South Asian languages.”

 

Arju only smiles and waves her off dismissively “Don’t worry about it for a moment! I’ve arranged for you to have a translator with you.”

 

“We can’t thank you enough for all of your help.” James tells him. 

 

“Of course, of course, anything for my friend, Kara Danvers! Anything to have Catco in my city.” Arju assures them.

 

Kara first met Arju Bosu nearly a year ago in Pakistan, while they were both covering a story. What had began has a bit of friendly competition had quickly morphed into camaraderie, and they’d kept in contact ever since.  Arju is only a year or so older than Kara and a native to Dhaka. When they’d first met he’d been working freelance fresh off a journalism internship, but now he is working full time for the Dhaka Tribune, a prominent local paper. Arju is Kara’s contact on this one. He emailed her two days after the bus crash that killed two Dhaka students nearly a week ago, and asked if she could cover the story, bringing the issue to an international audience. 

 

Now Arju leads them into the hotel and fills them in on the latest developments with the protests. 

 

“The streets have been full of youths for days. Some are university students, some are even younger. There is a rough organization to the marches, but when you’re on the ground it feels like chaos.”

 

“Where are the biggest points of interest?” Kara asks, taking their room keys from the hotel desk.

 

“Right now? I’d have to say outside Dhaka University, probably the Shahnagh area.” Arju tells her thoughtfully. “I’m planning to head back out there, but I wanted to make sure you had everything you need first.”

 

“You want to start with footage of the protests?” James clarifies, taking his room key and leading them down the narrow hallway.

 

“Yes, and get interviews with students and community leaders who are participating.” 

 

They enter their hotel room, a small two room suite with two twin beds, a single desk, and a washroom.

 

Arju stands in the doorway and watches as Kara and James each claim a bed and begin unpacking their equipment. 

 

“The authorities are growing more intolerant and it’s predicted things could turn violent at anytime.”  

 

Kara nods, a grim frown settling on her lips. 

 

“Well, if they want to beat students in the street, they’re going to have to do it with the world watching.”

 

“Damn straight!” James agrees fiercely. 

 

Arju shakes his head in amusement “ _ Americans.. _ .” He mutters in Arabic. 

 

\-------------

 

The first time Kara worked a story like this, she had been twenty-two and terrified. In the middle of a boiling city, foreign and seething on the brink of something new. People pushed to the brink by their own governments or by tyrants or by war. A thread of history unraveling right before her eyes. 

 

She remembered what little excitement she’d landed with had been quickly consumed by fear and nervousness. She feels the opposite now though. Now what little apprehension Kara felt while traveling is burned away by the thrill of it all. 

 

This is her element now, and there is nothing but the story. 

 

Kara and James flow out onto the streets, guided by the translator Arju loaned them. The streets are thrumming with energy. The people gathered angry and desperate and determined. Demanding something better. The protestors have a job to do and Kara has hers. She’s going to help them tell their story to the world. 

 

People of all kinds are protesting, some are very obviously university students, their uniforms rumbled and in disarray. Some carry signs written in Arabic and English. Some chant for change. Some list the injustice. They are policing the roads themselves, forming human roadblocks, checking for unlicensed drivers. 

 

James films everything. 

 

At first it is difficult for Kara to convince anyone to stand still a moment and speak with her, but once she identifies the makeshift leaders at each location and has the translator introduces her, she finds the students are eager to speak. 

 

The protestors though disheveled are very well informed, spouting statistics and policy at Kara like a poli-sci graduate. 

 

One boy holds a sign written in English and he recites it clearly into the camera.

 

“This is not a political movement! Our demand is for safe roads!  Right judgement! And a safe country!”

 

In between interviews, James focuses the camera on Kara and she lays out all the facts. Statistics, dates, names, specific policy, and the demands the protestors have cited. 

 

She goes in depth about the current state of Dhaka and Bangladesh’s upcoming elections. 

 

“The discontent here in Dhaka doesn’t bode well for Prime Minister Sheikh Hasina, whose only statement regarding the protests urged people to clear the streets and go home.”

 

Inevitably, after days of clogged streets and anti-government sentiment, the authorities arrive. They bring tear gas with them. 

 

\-------------

 

“Now, this is where the magic happens.” Lena says giddily “Would you like to do the honors?”

 

Ruby Arias rolls up the sleeves of her oversized labcoat, secures the safety goggles on her face, and snaps her rubber gloves with mock grandiose. 

 

“One small step for phosphorous, one giant leap for Green Energy!”

 

Lena chuckles at the goofy girl’s enthusiasm, carefully handing her the tray of samples they’d spent the morning developing. 

 

Ruby squints in concentration, like Lena is handing her a bomb, and places the samples into the microwave synthesizer. Ruby closes the microwave door and punches in the settings. Lena watches, discreetly checking her work. 

 

The microwave whirls to life and Ruby steps back lifting her hands in triumph.

 

“And away we go!”

 

Lena laughs and drapes her arm over Ruby’s shoulders.

 

“Nothing to do now but wait, Dr. Arias.”

 

They remove their safety goggles, pull up two stools, and take a seat at the lab table, feet dangling.

 

Ruby rolls her eyes “Don’t let Mom hear you say that!” she whines “She already wants me to be president someday. Let’s not add a PhD to the list.”

 

The door to Lena’s secure personal lab hisses open with two brief beeps as Sam strolls in, hanging up a phone call as she enters.

 

“Speak of the devil…”

 

“Who me? Am I the devil in this scenario?” Sam asks, flattered.

 

Ruby hops up in excitement, nearly knocking over her stool, and barrels into her mother’s arms.

 

“Mom! Where have you been? This is so awesome! Aunt Lena is helping me with my science fair project!”

 

Sam quirks an eyebrow and looks over to Lena. 

 

“Is that so? Seems like an unfair advantage, learning from a genius.”

 

Ruby pulls from her embrace, looking offended. “You have to use everything you have to get by in life, Mom. Utilizing our strengths and exploiting the weaknesses of our opponents is just common sense.”

 

Both of Sam’s eyebrows go up. “You two have been playing chess again, I gather? What are you doing to my kid, Luthor? Teaching her to take over the world?”

 

Lena shrugs and grins mischievously “Who knows? She may one day be my Heir Apparent.”

 

Sam rolls her eyes as Ruby leads her over to the microwave to show her what they’ve been working on. 

 

Ruby groans “You mean I have to get a PhD, run the United States, and L-Corp? Geez, my schedule is going to be packed.”

 

The lab door hisses and beeps again as Jess walks in. 

 

“Well, then you’ll need a damn good assistant.” Lena says, winking at Ruby.

 

Jess looks briefly between them all, but ultimately doesn’t ask. 

 

“Ms. Luthor, I have Ms. Danvers on the phone for you.”

 

“Oooooooooo!” Sam and Ruby erupt in a chorus of immature giggles.

 

Jess grins but abstains from their teasing. She hands Lena the phone.

 

“Thank you, Jess.”

 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena waves her hand under her chin, telling Ruby and Sam to cut it out as she walks several feet away for some privacy. They quiet a little, but she can still feel their eyes on her as she connects to Kara’s call.

 

“Darling?”

 

“Lena, hey!”

 

Lena doesn’t realize how much she has missed the sound of Kara’s voice until she nearly melt at the sound of it. 

 

“Hey!” She breathes, smiling like an idiot. “How are you?”

 

Kara sighs, her exhaustion palpable through the phone “I’m okay. Though I can’t say the same for the people of Dhaka.”

 

A twinge of worry pinches in Lena’s chest. “What’s happened?”

 

“Exactly what we expected really. The authorities are trying to disperse people and get the city running again.”

 

Lena hesitates to ask, glancing over her shoulder at Ruby and Sam “Is it...Has it turned violent?”

 

Kara is quiet for a moment “Well, they aren’t asking nicely.” she finally says. 

 

“But...you’re safe right?”

 

Another heavy silence “Sure.” Kara says with forced certainty “We got some good footage and got out of there. It was a madhouse though.”

 

“I can’t imagine the local government is too happy about all this attention from the foreign press.”

 

Kara chuckles, but Lena doesn’t find this a bit funny “No, of course not. But if I only went where the local governments are comfortable with it, I couldn’t do my job right.”

 

Lena knows Kara is right. Obviously, it’s her job to go and shine a spotlight on people and places that thrive on secrecy. But still...the thought of tear gas or rubber bullets or god forbid real bullets anywhere near Kara Danvers, makes Lena’s stomach ache.  

 

“Of course.” Lena says a little breathlessly. 

 

Kara must sense her anxiety. Lena hears movement over the line, like Kara sitting up in bed. 

 

“Hey, don’t worry.” Kara says sweetly “We’re being careful, I swear. The authorities are mostly concerned with their own people right now anyway. It’s an election year, so the stakes are pretty high in the court of public opinion.”

 

Lena is only partially soothed by Kara’s assurances, but she let’s it go. This is Kara’s job. Who she is. Lena knew that from the beginning. 

 

“Right, of course…” Lena says again “I’m sorry, I just-”

 

“You like me.” Kara says adorably, almost daring Lena to deny it. 

 

A smile spreads across Lena’s face, her worry dissipating further. She glances back to Ruby and Sam who seem to be once again distracted by Ruby’s science experiment. Lena turns her back to them, and whispers into the phone.

 

“I do.” she admits, her cheeks warming a bit.

 

Kara laughs sweetly “I like you too. And I miss you.”

 

“You’ll come back soon?”

 

“As fast as I can.”

 

There is some background noise on Kara’s end of the line, then a male voice saying “Hey, Kara can I borrow some toothpaste? I ran out yesterday.”

 

A rustling noise and then the sound is muffled like Kara has her hand over the phone, Lena can barely hear “Sure...that duffle...hope spearmint- works.” from Kara and then more clearly “Thanks, who you talking to? That Ms. Grant?” from the male voice.

 

“No.” Kara says “It’s Lena.”

 

Lena holds her breathe. She assumes the male voice belongs to Kara’s photojournalist partner, James Olsen. She knew Kara was almost always partnered with him on assignments and that he’d be with her every step of the way in Bangladesh. She did not know they were sharing a room. Just the barest spark of jealousy flares up in Lena before she tampers it down and chalks it up to irrationality. Kara and James are both adults. They can share a room in a professional capacity without turning into an action movie cliche. 

 

And besides, more importantly, Kara told James about her. Kara must have told all her friends, her sister too. She wasn’t ashamed. Not hiding Lena like a dirty secret. 

 

The line is quiet for a moment before James reacts, still muffled but not inaudible “Oh, well...tell her I say hello.” He says carefully. It’s too quiet for Lena to properly analyze his odd tone, but a second later Kara is back, unmuffled and chipper.

 

“James says hello, Lena!”

 

Lena can’t help but smile again “Well, hello to him too.”

 

Ruby and Sam have managed to sneak up behind her while she has been distracted by Kara. They both pounce on her shouting “Hello, Kara!” in the general direction of the phone.

 

Lena nearly drops the phone in her surprise and shoos them both away from her. They simply hug her tighter, giggling. Sam’s arms are around her shoulders and Ruby is hugging her waist. They are having way too much fun. 

 

Kara laughs “What was that?”

 

“Your adoring fans, apparently.”

 

The reporter seems to like the sound of that. 

 

“I’ll see you soon, Lena. Maybe then you’ll introduce me.”

 

Lena tries not to panic at that “Hurry home, Ms. Danvers. In the meantime, I’ll be looking for you on the evening news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the News:   
> -Ruby's Science Fair Project https://abstracts.societyforscience.org/Home/PrintPdf/15584  
> -Protests in Dhaka https://www.cnn.com/2018/08/06/asia/bangladesh-student-protests-intl/index.html
> 
> Updates switching to Mondays (I'm working weekends now), also with the new semester starting up soon, I'm going to do my best to keep with the bi-weekly posting, but I may falter. Hopefully this is my last semester of school and I can't fuck it up. So I apologize in advance for any delays or long absences. Not to fear though Chapter 11 is nearly finished and coming January 21st (spoiler alert: Lena meets the Superfriends and there is smut on the horizon!)


	11. Chapter 11

_National City, CA, USA: 5:45pm_

 

Lena worries that maybe the sign is too silly.

 

It was Sam and Ruby’s idea. They thought it would be “Totally romantic, Lena! Like a rom-com!”

 

Which had made Lena wrinkle her nose in disgust at the time, but they had quickly worn her down with their insistence.

 

So now Lena finds herself, feeling more than a little ridiculous, standing in the arrival pickup area of National City International, holding a little sign with **Danvers** written on it in professional script. She’d even gone one step further and kindly requested Hector loan her his genuine Chauffeur cap.

 

Now she fidgets nervously with the sign and briefly considers abandoning the entire cutsie display.

 

“Lena?”

 

 _Too late_.

 

From out among the disembarking crowd, Kara somehow spots Lena first. The blonde bounces over to her, apparently finding the getup just as adorable as the Arias women predicted.

 

With very little warning, Lena is being engulfed in Kara’s arms and lifted excitedly off the ground. Kara buries her face in Lena’s shoulder and spins them around. Like something out of a fucking movie. Like some kind of long lost soldier returned home to a tearful reunion.

 

Lena finds it cheesy. And she can feel that people are looking at them now. She ought to be embarrassed or at the very least unpleasantly dizzy. But instead she’s endeared. Laughter bubbles out of her and she clutches at Kara, holding on for dear life.

 

“You are by far the cutest Uber driver I’ve ever encountered.” Kara mutters resting her forehead on Lena’s, still holding her just a few inches off the ground.

 

“I can assure you, we won’t be taking an Uber, darling.” Lena purrs.

 

“You didn’t have to do this, you know. I would have been perfectly fine-

 

“I know.” Lena tells her softly “But I wanted to see you, so…”

 

Kara removes the Chauffeur’s cap that’s been knocked askew by their spinning. “No complaints. Ten out of ten, would ride again!” She finally lowers Lena to the ground, but doesn’t move away yet.

 

“Promises, promises…” Lena whispers, biting her bottom lip.

 

Kara sputters and smiles, her face turning slightly pink. But before she can reply, someone clears their throat pointedly behind them.

 

They both whirl around to find James Olsen, carrying all four of their bags, having picked up the ones Kara dropped on the floor.

 

Lena has seen James in pictures Kara’s shown her on Facebook and Instagram, also from a framed photo of the two of them Kara has in her apartment. He’s very tall, broad shoulders, brown skin, with a undeniably charming grin. Lena understands him to be objectively attractive, but as he stands there now, looking sulky, exhausted, and unmoved by Lena’s romantic gesture, she just can’t quite see it.

 

“James! Sorry, I uh forgot you were there.” Kara says, uncomfortably. She goes to adjust her glasses, a nervous tick Lena has discovered, but Lena has already taken her hand. So Kara ends up just sort of swinging their clasped hands, between them. “This is Lena!”

 

Kara announces it unnecessarily, and Lena gives the man a small wave. “It’s lovely to finally meet you.” Lena offers her other hand to him, stepping forward to shorten the distance.

 

James glances between Kara and Lena, hesitating just long enough to make it obvious that the feeling is not quite mutual. He gives her a tight smile, nothing like the mega-watt toothy grin he sports in Kara’s pictures, and shakes her hand stiffly.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena’s heart sinks, this is getting off to a great start “Please, call me Lena.”

 

“Right.” James looks down and away, more agitated than anything else.

 

Lena can’t imagine where she went wrong. James seemed to be stuck somewhere between his professional persona and his role as Kara’s friend, but Lena is unsure what she might have done to make such an obviously negative impression on either.  Then again, with a name like Luthor, Lena has to wonder if James’ unease has anything to do with her or her relationship with Kara at all.

 

Before anything else can be said, Kara cuts through the awkward silence. “Let me take those, James. Thank you.” She launches forward, taking her two bags from him.

 

Lena clears her throat and lets her polite public mask slip easily into place.

 

“Will you be riding with us, James? There’s plenty of room in the car.”

 

James is already stepping away from them, waving off her invitation with a shake of his head.

 

“No, that’s alright. I need to swing by my place first anyway, so I’ll just catch a cab. I’ll see you both later.”

 

And just like that he’s gone. Kara turns back to Lena, looking a little apologetic.

 

Lena thinks to go ahead and ask what she’s done wrong with James, but Kara is eager to change the subject before Lena can even broach it.

 

“I’m starved!” Kara declares, tugging Lena towards the exit. “M’gann’s chili cheese fries are really going to hit the spot.” She pulls out her phone and takes it out of airplane mode. Several texts come in all at once, and Kara quickly reads them over.

 

“Sounds like Winn and Brainy are already there, and Alex and Maggie are on the way. You’re still okay going out tonight, right?”

 

“Of course!” Lena says smoothly, without even a hint of the anxiety she feels at the thought of meeting Kara’s friends.

 

Part of the reason Lena insisted on picking Kara up from the airport was to have even just the car ride to be alone with her. Just a few minutes before she had to not only meet all the most important people in Kara’s life, but also share the girl she’d been missing for the last two and half weeks.

 

Kara’s friends insisted on taking her and James out tonight to celebrate the success of their assignment in Dhaka. They’d all agreed to meet at the Danvers Sisters’ favorite bar, The Red Planet, to celebrate.

 

At first, Lena weakly protested joining them, but a lethal combination of missing Kara terribly, needing to face the inevitable, and finding it difficult to deny Kara anything, had convinced her.

 

If she wanted to be apart of Kara’s life then she needed to meet and at least be civil with Kara’s friend group, and above all her older sister. Their fledgling relationship simply wouldn’t work otherwise.

 

“I’ve been looking forward to it actually.” Lena lies, plastering a smile on her face as they reach the towncar.

 

Hector is waiting there for them, swiftly relieving Kara of her luggage. The blonde turns a skeptical expression on Lena, apparently seeing right through her enthusiasm.

 

“Lena, if you don’t want to do this tonight, I can make up an excuse…” Kara offers sweetly.

 

Lena shakes her head, opening the rear door for Kara as Hector places her luggage in the trunk.

 

“Nonsense, Kara. Your people are important to you, and so they’re important to me too. It would be selfish of me to swoop in and whisk you away, all to myself.” Even though that’s exactly what Lena would like to do, and plans to just a little later in the evening.

 

Kara still looks uncertain, leaning on the car with a pout.

 

Lena takes her hand, “And besides, I’ll have to meet them eventually, right? If we’re going to keep...seeing each other. Now is as good a time as any.”

 

“If?” Kara asks teasing a little.

 

Lena nods “I could still manage to scare you off.”

 

“I don’t know…” Kara lilts “I’m pretty brave, so...You might be stuck with me.” She ducks into the car with a grin.

 

Lena sighs, climbing in after her “I can only hope.”

 

\-----------------

 

Hector pulls up to the curb outside The Red Planet and puts the car into park as he finishes telling Kara the story of his nephew’s eighth birthday party. Kara and Lena had spent the first few minutes of the car ride catching up, before Hector rolled down the partition to ask for directions, given that The Red Planet was a bit of a mystery to GPS. Kara pulled the driver into their conversation and since learned a great deal about him during the short fifteen minute drive.

 

Kara couldn’t even pretend to hide her eagerness to learn more about Lena, and Hector seemed happy to spill all his employer’s secrets.

 

Lena had apparently rented a ridiculously luxurious bounce house for the nephew’s birthday party, after fundraising for the occasion had fallen through. According to Hector, Lena had tried very hard to do it anonymously, but failed to convince him she wasn’t involved when he called her out on it.

 

As he tells the story, Lena shrugs looking of all things embarrassed by his gratitude and Kara’s adoration. Kara can’t help but wonder why Lena views her kindness and generosity has some sort of weakness to be hidden. Like at any moment someone will turn around and find a way to use it against her.

 

Once he finishes praising Lena, Hector announces their arrival though it’s obvious and rolls up the partition. However, Lena makes no move to exit the car. She simply sits, holding Kara’s hand, staring out the window towards the bar.

 

Kara checks her phone to find that everyone else is already inside waiting for them.

 

Gently she says “Are you sure you’re alright with this?”

 

Lena seems to startle out of her thoughts, looking to Kara with a furrowed brow.

 

“What? Oh, well, yes - of course.”

 

It’s unconvincing and Lena’s anxiety is evident. Kara watches her try to prepare herself. Lena pulls out a compact mirror and examines herself closely. She runs a hand delicately through her raven hair, over her clothes. She takes a moment to touch up her lipstick, which had been slightly smudged from their kisses earlier.

 

“Lena…” Kara says softly, as Lena continues to fidget and tucks the compact away.

 

“I’m fine.” Lena says releasing a shaky breath. “ I just...I want them to like me.”

 

Her voice is terribly small as she admits this, and her eyes fixed firmly down at her wringing hands.

 

Kara heart breaks a little. She scoots closer to Lena, squeezing her hand. “Oh, Lena…” she says again, resting her forehead against Lena’s temple.  

 

“I know, I sound like a fifth grader.” Lena mumbles.

 

“No,” Kara soothes her, gently “You sound like a human being.”

 

Lena tilts her head leaning further into Kara and giving a sad smile.

 

“I know, it’s impossible to stop worrying just because someone tells you to.” Kara continues “But you have no reason to worry. My friends are nice, otherwise they wouldn’t be my friends, right?”

 

She feels Lena nod against her.

 

“And Alex...she talks a big game, and in all honesty she could really beat someone up if she wanted, but she’s a big softy on the inside. And she knows how much I like you, so she would never do anything to screw with that, I promise.”

 

It’s true that Alex can and has been extremely protective of Kara all their lives, suspicious of anyone Kara dates or becomes close with. But she’s always carefully towed the line between being the protective big sister and letting Kara make her own decisions.

 

“The one you really need to watch out for is Maggie.” Kara goes on to say, feeling Lena slowly unwind in her arms. “She will tease you to death! It’s not that she doesn’t have a filter, she just chooses not to use it. She actively tries to see how red my face can get from blushing, so we both have that to look forward to.”

 

Lena finally laughs and Kara take it to mean she has sufficiently calmed her nerves. Lena pulls out of her arms and takes a deep breath.

 

“Well, then I suppose we’d better get in there. Us getting preoccupied in the car will just give her extra ammo.”

 

“So true.”

 

\-------------

 

Lena’s not sure exactly what she’d been expecting from The Red Planet. Admittedly, Lena hadn’t spent much time in bars. Nightclubs, upscale restaurants and hotels sure. But nothing like this.

 

The place is filled with dim almost sleepy lighting, Lena notes that some of the bulbs are blown and need to be replaced. Vaguely familiar rock music flows from a digital but outdated jukebox situated in the middle of the far wall. Five game tables, three pool and two foosball, take up the majority of the room. With a large horseshoe bar on the left and hightop tables and booths lining up on the right. On the far side of the room, a small stage is built in, just big enough for a drumset and a few band members. Though there is no band here tonight.  Lena can’t help but notice a karaoke machine pushed into the corner by the stage. An aged _Karaoke Night_ banner draped over it. Lena is immediately relieved that tonight doesn’t appear to be Karaoke Night.

 

The bar is far from crowded, even on a Friday night. A few patrons sit at the bar, one man on the end drinking heavily and alone. Other small groups or couples take up a few of the tables. At one of the pool tables, the one closest to the jukebox, Lena spots Kara’s sister Alex and her fiance Maggie. She recognizes them easily from photos.

 

Kara, who leads her excitedly into the bar by the hand, flashes Lena one more reassuring smile before bounding over and nearly tackling her sister.

 

“Oof!” Alex says stumbling backwards from Kara’s momentum. “Geez, Kara!”

 

“Love hurts.” Kara tells her, hugging her even tighter.

 

Alex groans but returns the embrace with a roll of her eyes.

 

Maggie watches them fondly, shaking her head in amusement while leaning heavily on her pool stick. “Don’t I get a hug, Lil Danvers?”

 

Kara laughs, immediately releasing Alex and hugging Maggie. She lifts the woman up off the ground briefly just because she can. Maggie doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“What will we call you once you guys get married?” Kara asks, pulling away “Medium Danvers?”

 

Maggie punches her in the shoulder “Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

 

“Have you even decided about that yet? Danvers-Sawyer? Sawyer-Danvers?” Kara asks, examining their pool game.

 

Alex shrugs taking a swig of her beer “We have no idea. A benefit of a long engagement.”

 

Lena has taken her time following after Kara and now she’s finally close enough for them to notice her.

 

Kara turns back to her beaming, when she sees Alex and Maggie notice her.

 

“This is Lena!”

 

Lena resists the urge to fidget with her hair, extending her hand to Alex instead.

 

“Hello…”

 

Alex quickly sets her beer down and wipes her hand off on her jeans. She takes Lena's hand in a firm shake, that starkly reminds Lena that she’s meeting an FBI agent. Lena straightens her spine a little, even though her posture is already perfect.

 

Though Alex’s grip is firm, her tone is light and she smiles in greeting “Hey! You actually exist!”

 

Lena quirks an eyebrow “I um - Yes?”

 

Alex laughs and nudges Kara with her elbow “I was starting to think, Kara had gone off the deep end. Having delusions of actually dating her celebrity crush.”

 

Kara elbows her back “Aleeex…” She whines.

 

“Oh, I’m not a celebrity really.” Lena says, uncomfortable with the idea. She and her family had certainly been infamous at one point in time, and Lena was recognizable in certain circles, but so much of the attention she received from the public was negative that she hardly thought that qualified.

 

“You’ve been on the cover of magazines.” Alex points out, skeptical “That’s more celebrity than not.”

 

Lena’s face warms a little, because it’s true.

 

“Leave her alone, Alex, you’re making her nervous.” Maggie says extending her hand over the pool table to Lena.

 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD. I’m engaged to the rude redhead.”

 

Lena shakes her hand and manages a smile this time. Maggie flashes a teasing grin at her fiance and seems to cut through alot of the tension.

 

“Lena Luthor.” She introduces herself out of habit, though Kara’s already done that.

 

Maggie chuckles “Yeah, we know. Alex wasn’t lying about Kara’s crush.” Her eyes cut to Kara who only looks a little embarrassed.

 

Lena steps closer, reaching out to run a hand down Kara’s arm. “I can assure you the feeling is mutual.” She says, quietly.

 

Alex’s eyebrows pull up in mild surprise, but Maggie just laughs again, leaning down to line up her next shot.

 

“Smooth, Luthor.” Maggie mumbles.

 

Kara drapes an arm around Lena’s shoulders and pulls her into her side.

 

Just as Lena begins to relax in the wake of the introductions, two men wander over to their pool table. At first Lena is weary before she recognizes them.

 

“Kara!” The shorter man exclaims, coming in for a hug. Winn Schott Jr is a short mildly attractive young man. His hair is mussed in a clearly intentional way and he’s wearing a t-shirt with a picture of Princess Leia on it, reading _A Woman’s Place is in the Resistance_.

 

As he and Kara hug, Lena notices Winn’s companion. Kara had only ever called him Brainy, but Lena doubts that was his real name. He stands a little behind Winn, with one hand resting behind his back like a soldier while the other holds a bright pink cocktail with a tiny umbrella resting in the glass. Brainy sips at his drink has he watches the exchange between Kara and Winn.

 

Once they pull from their embrace, Winn’s eyes go straight to Lena. His eyes widen a little in excitement and he runs a nervous hand over his hair and t-shirt as if concerned about his appearance.

 

“Oooh, wow.” He breathes “It’s really you. Again. Wow!” Lena looks at him curiously, before glancing at Kara with a raised eyebrow. Kara smiles and shakes her head.

 

Lena refocuses her attention on Winn and offers him her hand. “Hello, I’m-”

 

“Lena Luthor!” He says stepping forward excitedly and shaking her hand with both of his. “I mean, Ms. Luthor! Of course!”

 

Lena can’t help but look at him oddly and gives a nervous laugh “Please, call me Lena.”

 

“Oh, wow! Really?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Winn gets a disbelieving look on his face, still absentmindedly shaking Lena’s hand.

 

Lena gently pulls her hand from his, more amused than uncomfortable. Luckily, Kara steps in to explain.

 

“I may have forgotten to mention that both Winn and Brainy-” she gestures to them both, Brainy gives a polite little wave with the hand holding his drink “work at ThunderCorp Labs here in National City. Apparently, they’ve both met you before. In passing.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Lena is unsure how to react to that. Her first instinct is to switch to a much more professional demeanor, as she looks more closely at both men and tries to recall meeting them. But if they work for ThunderCorp Labs, Lena is barely even their boss. Only in the abstract.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t quite remember…”

 

“That’s okay!” Winn immediately dismisses her apology. “You just looked over some of my work once. You patched up some weak spots in my code.”

 

“Oh.” Lena says wincing, she hates that her first impression might have been one of condescension or disapproval. “I’m sorry, I can be sort of...controlling when it comes to my work.”

 

“Oh no, don’t be!” Winn assures her excitedly “I studied the changes you made for days! It was awesome! I might never of thought to use that roundabout detection path you set up…”

 

“Yes, that’s a little trick I designed myself.” Lena admits “It helped me keep my mother out of my more personal files when I was younger.”

 

Winn beams “I’d love to pick your brain sometime.”

 

“Maybe at our next game night.” Kara suggests, slyly. Lena can’t help but return her smile, though she won’t be lured in that easily.

 

“Maybe…” She says coyly to Kara, but to Winn she assures “I’m sure we can find some time to compare notes.”

 

Winn sighs wistfully, like he’s living the dream.

 

Lena looks to Brainy then, who hasn’t stepped any closer. “You must be Brainy?” She offers her hand.

 

Kara told her that Brainy is on the Autism spectrum, but is generally okay with brief physical contact. As long as no one surprised him with a bear hug the way Kara had tackled Alex earlier, he was usually alright, though he rarely ever initiates the contact.

 

Brainy does step forward stiffly, using his free hand to push his hair behind his ear though it hadn’t fallen out of place. He takes Lena’s hand and shakes it twice, before letting go. He gives her something of a little bow.

 

“My name is Qural Dox, but some people find that strange, so you may call me Brainy. Though some people find that strange too.”

 

“Which do you prefer?”

 

Brainy’s brow furrows a moment and he glances around at his friends. “My friends call me Brainy. And you are with Kara now, so you should call me Brainy too.”

 

“Alright.” Lena says, smiling when he says that she’s with Kara, whatever that means.

 

“Though…” Brainy goes on to say, thoughtful “maybe if we see each other in the workplace again, you should call me Mr. Dox and I should call you Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena nods “I think, that would be appropriate.”

 

He nods in a agreement taking a sip of his drink.

 

“What are you drinking tonight, Brainy?” Kara asks.

 

Brainy clears his throat “It’s called a Royal Orchid. Nia says that orchids are her favorite flower and so when I saw it on the specials menu I opted to try it. Quite delicious.”

 

Lena knew from Kara’s stories that Brainy was quite smitten with a girl Kara knew at Catco. A reporter in the Lifestyle department. She and Kara were becoming fast friends and Kara had introduced her to Brainy. Last Lena heard the two weren’t dating, though according to Kara they wouldn’t stop talking about one another.

 

“He’s had three of those.” Winn mumbles.

 

“I could use a drink myself. Though something less colorful.” Lena says. The stress of initial introductions is over, but the evening is just beginning. And James had yet to show up with his poorly hidden apprehension.

 

“I’ll get it!” Kara offers, “I barely resisted drinking on the plane. What do you want?”

 

“Scotch neat, please.”

 

Maggie whistles as Kara leaves for the bar. “A woman after my own heart, though I really prefer whiskey.”

 

Alex and Maggie are still playing pool. As Alex leans over to take her next shot she says “You should have been a cowgirl, Sawyer.”

 

Maggie grins mischievously “I know, you prefer me that way.”

 

Lena can’t help laughing as Alex blushes, but that’s a mistake. Now Maggie’s attention is on her and Kara’s warning from the car echoes in Lena’s ears.

 

Maggie glances over to make sure Kara is still preoccupied at the bar. Winn and Brainy have wandered over to the jukebox.

 

Maggie leans against the pull table next to Lena and looks her up and down.

 

“So I’ve been dying to know, is Kara a top or-”

 

“No!” Alex shouts, covering her ears and humming loudly “Nope! Nope! Nope Nope! Nope!” But that just makes Maggie grin wider. She looks back to Lena, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Lena blushes a little, but she’s more amused than anything, seeing as she's not entirely certain of the answer. The brief encounters she and Kara have been engaged in so far hint that Kara might be more dominant than expected, but it’s too soon to say for sure.

 

Lena shrugs and tells Maggie quietly “Me and you both.”

 

Maggie’s eyes go wide in genuine surprise, and she look a little apologetic “Oh, you haven’t...Oh, sorry.”

 

Lena shrugs again, “It’s okay. We’re taking things slow.”

 

Maggie nods “No, right that’s cool. You seem to be doing just fine as is.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena says looking fondly over at Kara. “We really are.”

 

Maggie smiles a little, and moves back over to Alex who is still humming and plugging her ears. Maggie pulls on her fiance’s arms and says “Stop it, Danvers, you’re embarrassing me.”

 

Alex glares and scoffs at her “I’m embarrassing you?”  

 

Maggie just laughs and winks at Lena before effortlessly sinking the eight ball and winning their game.

 

Kara returns then, handing Lena the first of many drinks.

 

“What did I miss?”

 

“My glorious victory.” Maggie tells her.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Lena assures, wrapping and arm around Kara’s waist.

 

“So,” Maggie says handing Kara a pool stick “couple vs. couple?”

 

\------------

 

It comes as no surprise to Lena that Kara is an affectionate drunk.

 

Not to say the blonde is handsy. Kara, even drunk, could never be crude enough to be handsy. She’s just...cuddly, Lena decides. And not just with Lena, which might have been a bit embarrassing, but with everyone in their party, especially her sister and Lena.

 

Lena finds it painfully adorable, but that could just be the scotch talking.

 

Whether it be the alcohol or the fact that Kara’s friends are actually nice people, Lena finds that she has relaxed and started to enjoy herself. They talk and joke while playing bar games. Lena learns a little bit about everyone. Like how Alex and Maggie met while investigating a murder, and somehow managed to flirt while arguing jurisdiction. Or how Winn and Kara like to write collaborative Star Wars fanfiction in their free time.

 

Lena is so at ease that she barely even notices how uncomfortable James Olsen looks when he finally shows up, around her fourth or fifth drink. James folds easily into the group, getting double teamed in a group hug by Winn and Kara. He and Lena seem mostly content to ignore each other in the politest way possible.

 

Eventually, they call it a night, much later than Lena originally planned. Alex and Maggie announce that they’re headed back to the apartment that Alex and Kara share. So it's not surprising that as Lena settles her and Kara’s part of the tab, she finds Kara whispering hotly into her ear.

 

“Can I stay at yours?”

 

Lena thinks it comes out much more sultry than Kara intends it, because her voice is slowed by the alcohol. But Lena skin’s tingles anyway.

 

Anyone who sees the smile Lena gives her, would know the answer is  “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

\--------------

 

They’re already kissing before the elevator door can even close all the way.

 

It’s unclear who starts it. Lena turns to reach for Kara only to find that Kara is already leaning in.

 

They collide, frantic and clumsy, overeager. Kissing Kara like this is all the fun of a roller coaster. As soon as Lena becomes accustomed to one direction, Kara’s mouth is already moving in another. She puts her hands on Kara’s face and tries to focus on kissing her as thoroughly as possible. But fuck, Kara’s hands are everywhere. Moving over Lena’s body, tugging at her clothes, palming her breasts. She moans and has to break the kiss for breath.

 

Kara continues without her. Trailing her lips across Lena’s jaw, down her neck, and up again to her ear. She nuzzles and nips at Lena’s earlobe, whispering “I missed you so much.”

 

Lena laughs, her hands on Kara’s hips, head tilted slightly to the side to encourage Kara’s nuzzling.

 

“I can tell.”

 

Kara makes a sound that Lena can only describe as a growl, before pulling back to look Lena in the eyes.

 

“You missed me too?” It’s a question, but Kara’s voice is steely when she says it. The sound of it slams into Lena and makes the pulse between her legs throb .

 

She nods.

 

Kara smiles at her speechlessness. She ghosts her nose across Lena’s cheek.

 

“Tell me.”

 

Lena feels the command in her blood, buzzing along with all the alcohol.

 

“I missed you.” She pants, bringing Kara’s mouth back to hers.

 

Kara groans in approval, apparently happy with Lena’s urgency.

 

The elevator reaches the top floor, Lena’s penthouse, and they stumble out of it.

 

Lena is halfway dragging Kara and Kara is nearly falling into her, in their hurry to get somewhere solid.

 

Lena was planning for the bed, but Kara settles for the wall.

 

Kara pins her with the press of her hips and tries to take off Lena’s shirt, her fingers fumbling pitfully with the buttons.

 

Lena isn’t faring much better. She’s busy trying to pull Kara into another kiss even as the blonde is preoccupied. She settles her lips on Kara’s hairline instead, her forehead, the corner of her eye.

 

The shirt is finally unbuttoned, but Kara is too impatient to take it all the way off. She kisses Lena instead, bringing her hands up to knead Lena’s breasts through her bra.  

 

They kiss like that sloppily against the wall, not six feet from Lena’s perfectly good California king sized bed. Everything is hot and dizzying as Kara slips her thigh between Lena’s legs and presses deliciously against her.

 

Lena comes up for air, breaking the kiss and panting into Kara’s shoulder.

 

“You feel so good.” Kara mutters reverently, as she moves her mouth down to kiss at Lena’s collarbone then lower, lips dragging carefully along the tops of her breasts.

 

All of the pleasure she’s feeling from Kara’s attention is breaking through the haze of alcohol and Lena has an annoying moment of clarity.

 

 _They’re drunk_. She has to remind herself, reluctantly. Tipsy at the very least.

 

She can still smell it on their breath, feel it in the heaviness of her limbs, and the clumsiness of Kara’s eager touch.

 

She doesn’t want to stop. But she doesn’t want to be so out of control either. Not with Kara. Not their first time.

 

Ultimately, she manages to focus for a moment past the hot trail Kara is leaving across her chest and the steady insistent press and throb between her legs.

 

She brings her hands to Kara’s shoulders and gently gets her attention.

 

“Kara...we’re drunk.” it comes out a little whiny, but loud enough for Kara to understand.

 

The blonde pulls back with a confused look on her face, like she hadn’t realized they were. The confusion quickly morphs into disappointment, and the girl into something like a kicked puppy.

 

“Oh.” Kara says, then slowly “Right.”

 

Lena softly kisses her frown.

 

“It’s okay.” She whispers against Kara’s lips “We don’t have to do this all at once.”

 

Kara moves her leg from between Lena’s and slumps against her a little. She kisses at her cheek.

 

“I’ll still be here in the morning.” Lena tells her, like a promise.

 

Kara nods into Lena’s neck.

 

“Sorry.” Kara mutters, guiltily. “I think, I got a little carried away.”

 

Lena isn’t sure if she means the drinks or the groping, but it doesn’t really matter either way.

 

“Me too, darling. Don’t worry.”

 

Kara hums against her skin, and suddenly Lena is exhausted. Most of the earlier heat has dissipated and now all she wants is to sleep.

 

“Let’s go to bed.”

 

Kara pulls back again. Her eyebrows comically raised and her eyes wide with alarm.

 

“Together?”

 

Lena chuckles “Two minutes ago you were ready to fuck me against this wall, but a sleepover is cause for concern?”

 

Her tongue is a little looser than she’d like, but she enjoys the way Kara flushes and glances down at Lena’s mostly bare torso.

 

“I- No, I wasn’t...um-”

 

Lena quirks and eyebrow at the near denial, but she has some mercy.

 

“And I was going to let you.” She whispers, placing a final kiss to Kara's cheek before pulling away.

 

Kara’s face is very red now, as Lena takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom. There she immediately strips off her unbuttoned shirt and dark jeans. Heedless of Kara gawking in the doorway.

 

Lena pulls two soft t-shirts out of her dresser and pulls one over her head, before taking off her bra. The other she tosses to Kara who looks at it dumbly for a moment before beginning to undress. Lena resists the urge to watch her.

 

Lena opts to sleep in just the overly large shirt and a fresh pair of underwear, but she offers Kara a pair of sleep shorts.

 

Kara slips them on, looking soft and very sleepy now.

 

The blonde crawls up Lena’s bed without invitation and slips under the covers, flopping down on her stomach with a huff and a sigh.

 

Lena chuckles to herself as she pops into the bathroom to grab some ibuprofen and a glass of water. She climbs into bed with Kara and talks her into sitting up to take two of the pills and drink half the water. Lena takes two herself and drinks the other half, before setting the glass on the bedside table and snuggling into the pillows.

 

Kara resumes her position, on her stomach, hugging one of Lena’s pillows. She smiles contently, her eyes drooping. Lena settles in beside her, facing her. She tucks a stray blonde locke behind Kara’s ear.

 

“Did you have fun?” Kara mumbles “I had fun.”

 

Lena smiles, has to resist the urge to kiss her again.

 

“I think, I did to.” Lena whispers.

 

Kara hums, falling asleep.

 

“Goodnight, Kara.”

 

Kara can’t quite manage the whole reply, instead just saying “...Lena.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just soft communicative smut. Enjoy

_National City, CA, USA: 9:53 am_

_Shanghai, China: 1:53 am_

 

A warm solid weight next to hers in bed leads Lena to the conclusion that she’s dreaming. Then there is the smell of Kara, a unique mix of whatever shampoo she uses and what Lena can only guess is the human but not unpleasant smell of Kara’s skin. Next the ghosting of lips over the skin of Lena’s shoulder, slightly chapped and lazy, but so affectionate.

 

“Lena?” Kara whispers, her voice rough with sleep.

 

 _Yes, definitely a dream._ Lena decides. After all, she’d been having dreams like this over the past few weeks. Sometimes with less clothes and more kisses, but it’s close enough for her to not even consider that this might actually be real. 

 

Lena groans, but doesn’t open her eyes. She can sense the threat of the sun streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows. She must have forgotten to close the curtains. A dumb thing to forget in a dream.

 

She rolls slowly, turning around in Kara’s embrace, until she feels her nose brush Kara’s. She wraps her own arms around Kara’s middle and snuggles closer, deeper into the dream.

 

Kara makes an approving sound, but she doesn’t settle down into sleep like Lena. She kisses Lena’s forehead, runs a gentle hand over Lena’s hair.

 

“Can I use your shower?” Kara asks, in that still raspy voice.

 

Lena makes a confused face into Kara’s shoulder. This isn’t how the dream usually goes. _Perhaps she’s meant to join Kara?_ Lena must ponder it too long, or fall truly to sleep again.

 

“Lena?”

 

This time Kara’s voice is more prodding, but still gentle with a touch of amusement.

 

Lena opens her eyes and is met with the stunning baby blue of Kara’s.

 

“Oh. Not a dream.” She realizes this and says it out loud all at once.

 

Kara chuckles softly, little more than a rumbling in her chest, and her gaze turns sweet with affection.

 

“I don’t think so.” Kara says, brushing a locke of hair behind Lena’s ear.

 

Lena smiles and hums happily, burying her face back into the place Kara’s shoulder meets her neck. She kisses that spot without realizing that’s what she’s doing.

 

“Did you ask me something?”

 

Kara takes a moment to respond, likely distracted by Lena’s mouth on her skin.

 

“I um...Can I use your shower? I can still feel the plane ride all over me.”

 

“Of course.” Lena mumbles, loosening her hold on Kara, but not moving away herself. Kara doesn’t smell like the plane to her. Or the bar. Or Bangladesh. Though Lena doesn’t know what Bangladesh smells like. To Lena she smells good. Perfect. Just Kara, Kara, Kara. And now Lena’s bed smells like her. So will the pajamas Lena remembers loaning her last night, and likely Lena herself.

 

Lena revels in that idea as Kara gently extracts herself from their embrace and moves off the bed.

 

“You’re welcome to whatever is in there.” Lena mumbles after her “There should be soap in the shower and um maybe a fresh toothbrush in one of the drawers.”

 

Lena’s eyes are still closed as she snuggles further into the bed, not expecting a reply. But then the bed dips suddenly and Kara places a quick kiss to Lena’s forehead.

 

“Thanks.” Then she’s gone again, and after a few minutes Lena hears the shower running.

 

Lena slowly convinces herself to commit to consciousness. Stretching out her limbs and rubbing sleep from her eyes. She’s not normally so slow to wake in the mornings, nor does she ever sleep this late. It’s nearly ten o’clock. Lena attributes it to the alcohol the night before and the cozy sleeping arrangement. Luckily, Lena isn’t really hungover. A little dry mouth and a hint of a headache, but nothing that some coffee won’t fix.

 

At last, Lena gets up. She makes her way down the hall and into the kitchen, wasting no time making the coffee happen.

 

Jess had, per Lena’s instruction, taken to limiting Lena to two cups of coffee at work in the mornings and some sort of all natural energy beverage with her lunch. It didn’t give Lena the same slightly crazed determination that five cups of coffee did, but it proved to be better than nothing. At home though, Lena is still the master of her own fate and has no intention of forgoing caffeine.   

 

With the promise of coffee, Lena uses one of the guest bathrooms to wash her face and brush her teeth. Apparently, the building’s cleaning service kept an unopened tooth brush in every bathroom. Lena makes a mental note to praise them for that.

 

She manages to scrub most of yesterday’s makeup off and make herself look somewhat presentable. Though there isn’t a convenient hairbrush stashed away in the bathroom as well.

 

As Lena comes back down the hall, she notes that the shower is no longer running, but instead she can hear the hairdryer from the hallway. She smiles to herself. Feeling as though she’s pulled off some miraculous impossible feat, having Kara Danvers here in her apartment. Sleeping in her bed, wearing her clothes, using her spare toothbrush. It’s a strangely possessive, but giddy thought.  

 

Back in the kitchen, Lena pours them both a cup of coffee. She makes Kara’s sickly sweet, just as she knows the blonde prefers, and takes her own black, knowing the sugar won’t help what’s left of her headache.

 

Taking both cups back into the bedroom, Lena finds the bathroom door still closed, but all is quiet. She sits down on the edge of the bed, leaving Kara’s coffee on the bedside table, and gratefully sipping her own.

 

A few moments later, Kara emerges.

 

Steam and the smell of Lena’s shampoo waft out ahead of her, and then there is Kara. Clad in nothing but Lena’s own short black robe, she steps out of the bathroom looking content and refreshed. Her hair is still slightly damp, falling around her face in gentle messy waves. Her glasses are fogged up a little at first, but it dissipates as she steps out.

 

Lena’s eyes travel over her dumbly. Starting at her bare feet, then traveling slowly up her tan stretch of legs to where they disappear under the fabric of the robe just at the top of Kara’s thighs. The robe is tied around Kara’s waist, but parted from the bottom of Kara’s sternum up to her collarbone.

 

Lena nearly chokes on her coffee.

 

“Morning.”  Kara says, draping her hair over one shoulder and pulling her fingers through the tangles. For a moment it seems as though she has no idea the effect she’s having on Lena.

 

Then she looks up and she catches Lena looking, staring at her. A slow smile brightens her face.

 

“Good morning. “ Lena manages, acutely reminded of the previous night.

 

 _You were ready to fuck me against this wall._  Lena had said _...And I was going to let you._

 

Something in Kara’s expression tells her that they are both thinking of the same thing.

 

Kara walks over to her, almost shyly. She looks down at Lena, towering and beautiful. And Lena realizes, very naked under that robe.

 

The blonde bends over and kisses Lena soundly. It’s not forceful, but Lena has to reach up and hold on to Kara by the back of her neck to keep from tumbling backwards onto the bed.

 

Kara tastes slightly of toothpaste and she smells so clean and fresh, like soap and steam, but still underneath Kara, Kara, Kara.

 

Lena moans a little. The room and the morning and her body suddenly very warm. Kara smiles against her mouth, and pulls back a little, looking downright mischievous.

 

She looks down at the coffee cup Lena is still holding between them in her free hand.

 

“Can I take this?”

 

Lena looks down at the still mostly full cup, surprised she hasn’t spilled it.

 

“Yes.”

 

Kara takes the cup from her, carefully, and sits it beside her own on the bedside table. Where they will most certainly go untouched and grow cold.

 

Lena bites her bottom lip, watching Kara with anticipation.

 

Kara climbs into Lena’s lap, straddling her. Lena’s hand automatically comes to rest on Kara’s hips, holding her up as they balance precariously on the edge of the bed. Kara cups Lena’s face in her hands and leans in with a soft smile.

 

Then she kisses Lena so fucking slowly.

\-------------

 

She hadn’t lied about the plane.

 

It’s true that Kara had woken up and still felt the griminess of the previous day’s travels all over her. But she had only felt that for a moment before she realized how absolutely warm and snuggly and safe she felt in bed. In Lena’s bed. Beside Lena.

 

The night before came rushing back as Kara found herself intimately tangled around Lena Luthor, who is still sleeping in Kara’s arms, snoring in the softest cutest way.

 

Kara had no idea what got into her last night. She almost never drinks enough to get more than a little buzzed and she had practically mauled Lena when they’d gotten to the apartment. She flushes with guilt at the memory.

 

That was completely and totally unlike her. Had she missed Lena while she was away? Of course. Had she maybe replayed they’re night of not-really-watching-Casablanca together a time or two while she was gone? Who wouldn’t? And sure, she’d been hoping to...fool around a little after their night out, but consent was always at the top of Kara’s priority list. She never really thought of herself as a very assertive lover, either. But something about Lena waiting for her in the airport wearing a Chauffeur hat that was too big or smiling like Kara brightens her day or winking at Kara as she bent over the pool table and sunk the eight ball much to the outrage and dismay of Alex and Maggie. It just made Kara want her like a coke in the desert. And Kara would know, she’d spent no small amount of time in the desert.

 

So Kara hadn’t lied about needing a shower, but she also just needed to get away from the addicting feeling of Lena’s body curled around hers and take a breather and prepare some sort of coherent apology and explanation for her behavior the night before.

 

But then Lena is sitting there when she exits the bathroom. Sipping coffee and still looking ruffled from sleep. Lena smiles shyly behind her mug and surveys Kara with a quiet appreciation that might have made Kara blush if she weren’t still warm from the shower.

 

And suddenly, there it is again. No silly romantic gesture. No seductive pool playing. No alcohol in her system. But nevertheless desire sparks in the bottom of Kara’s stomach and she finds herself being pulled towards Lena as if by an invisible string.

 

Much to her relief, Lena doesn’t seem to mind.

 

Kara kisses her and melts and needs more. She sets aside Lena’s coffee and climbs into Lena’s lap. And just let’s herself want her as much as she can stand.

 

Lena quickly makes it clear that the feeling is mutual.

 

She’s panting and pressing against Kara frantically. One hand remains anchored to the back of Kara’s neck, tugging a little on the baby hairs there as she keeps Kara close, keeps Kara kissing her. While the other hand is on Kara’s hip, curled into a fist around the robe Kara borrowed.

 

Kara moves her hands from cupping Lena’s face, down to the hem of the t-shirt Lena’s wearing.

 

Before Kara can ask for permission, Lena is nodding. Briefly breaking their kiss and lifting her arms over her head. Kara pulls the t-shirt up and off her, and then drops it dumbly on the floor.

 

Lena isn’t wearing a bra.

 

Kara’s brain short circuits and she stares. Lena is out of breath, so her chest heaves a little with her breathing. She smirks, but doesn’t waste time on being smug. She kisses Kara again, bringing Kara’s hands up to her chest.

 

Kara moans into the kiss and Lena has to break away again to huff out a laugh against Kara’s cheek. Her amusement is quickly silenced as Kara gets over her initial shock and awe. She palms Lena’s breasts experimentally, brushing a thumb over Lena’s nipple.

 

Lena’s laugh turns into a whine and Kara likes that. She likes it alot.

 

She pushes and Lena lays the rest of the way down onto the bed. Kara falls with her, burying her face in Lena’s neck. Her raven hair tickles Kara’s nose and smells amazing, like the shampoo Kara borrowed in the shower and a little like the light perfume Lena must use. Kara places wet lingering kisses along Lena’s neck and shoulder, working her way towards Lena’s chest. And Lena wiggles, making little restrained noises under Kara’s attention, half tickled and completely aroused.

 

“Kara…” she squeaks, when Kara rolls her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

 

Kara looks up concerned “Too hard?”

 

Lena’s bottom lip is pinched between her teeth and one of her hands is fisted in her own hair, her eyes are half closed and she’s flushed. Kara is struck by how beautiful she is like this. Not just beautiful, but hot, sexy, pantydropping, just...whoa.

 

Kara can’t remember ever wanting anyone this much. Just being so painfully attracted. Maybe she never has. Maybe what she feels for Lena is something new and different and exciting, and maybe it’s going to burn her up from the inside out. That’s what it feels like.

 

Lena is shaking her head urgently “No, no, it’s good.” Lena mutters. Her other hand is at the nape of Kara’s neck again, pressing gently, encouraging Kara to continue.

 

“Is this- Are you sure you want-?”

 

Lena laughs almost hysterically, but nods, saying “Yes, Kara, I’m very very sure.”

 

Kara smiles at that.

 

After only a few minutes of Kara’s very focused attention on her chest, Lena is obviously ready to crawl out of her own skin. Her hips are canting up into Kara’s abdomen, searching for friction and Lena’s hands are fisted in the fabric of Kara’s robe.

 

And though Kara would be happy to spend the day on nothing more than Lena’s boobs, she can see that Lena’s going to need much more than that. She has mercy on her.

 

She kisses her way back up to Lena’s lips, and kisses her sweetly. Giving them both a moment to calm down, before she asks her next question.

 

“Can I...Do you um-” She lets out a nervous laugh against Lena’s cheek “Do you like...oral? Would that be good?”

 

Lena laughs too at her clumsy delivery, but her cheeks are red, either from being worked up or embarrassment at Kara’s question she can’t be sure.

 

“I do.” Lena tells her carefully, she twirls a strand of Kara’s hair around her finger, her eyes focused there “But only if you’re comfortable with it.”

 

Kara smiles and kisses her again to hide just how excited she is.

 

“I want to.” Kara assures her.

 

Lena still looks a little embarrassed, but she just smiles and plays with the collar of Kara’s robe.

 

“Will you take this off?”

 

Kara sits up. “Oh! Sure.” She had forgotten just how close to naked she is, and the idea of being skin to skin with Lena right now is making her tremble.

 

She whips off the robe and tosses it aside before she can get too nervous about it.

 

Kara doesn’t really have any specific hangups about her body. She has always had a high metabolism, but she molded her awkward teenage lankiness into subtle muscle while she was doing track in high school. In college, she worked out regularly, mainly to stay healthy and relieve stress. But she hasn’t worked out as much since graduating. All her travel and a lack of normal schedule made it difficult. She mostly just spars with Alex or Lucy sometimes, but not enough to keep her as filled out as she use to be.

 

Kara found that most people like the tone physique. But she dated at least one guy briefly in college who didn’t care for it, thought it unfeminine. Kara hadn’t thought of him in forever, couldn’t even recall his name, and she found it unlikely that Lena would react that way. Lena obviously found her attractive and had plenty of opportunity to feel how solid Kara is. And yet, the thought creeps in now as Lena examines her, and Kara feels suddenly self conscious.

 

Lena’s eyes do widen a little in surprise and clear interest. She reaches up, almost unconsciously and runs her fingertips down Kara’s sternum over her firm but flat stomach.    

 

Kara doesn’t give her much more time to react, she falls back on top of her, careful not to hurt the other woman. And kisses her soundly to distract them both.

 

The heat from before returns. After a minute or two of kissing and grinding Lena is desperate again. Her hands run over the bare skin of Kara’s back, her nails too short to leave real marks, but Kara can feel the pressure left behind on her skin.

 

She finally moves down and Lena groans, as if just now remembering Kara’s offer to go down on her. Without Kara to hold on to, Lena fists her hands in the sheets on either side of her and visibly tries to keep from squirming in anticipation.

 

Kara loves having this effect on her. On the calm, cool, and collected Lena Luthor.

 

She parts Lena’s legs gently, not that Lena needs much prompting. She takes off Lena’s underwear and makes herself comfortable between her legs. Her own feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

 

She puts Lena’s legs over her shoulders and wraps her arms around her thighs. Then rubs her hand soothingly at Lena’s inner thighs.

 

Kara clears her throat and looks up to meet Lena’s eyes “Should I...I mean, do you like...slow? Or?”

 

Luckily Lena looks just as nervous and excited as Kara feels. The only difference is that Kara can see exactly how wet this is making her. Lena's hips jump up a bit as Kara’s breath touches her.

 

Lena shakes her head and says too quickly “No- um, no, darling. Just...whatever you want. I- I just need you to touch me now.” Her voice is breathy, and her last request has a bit of whine to it. “Please?”

 

She won’t make Lena beg. Not today, anyway.

 

Without anymore stalling, she puts her mouth on Lena.

 

She might as well have set her on fire.

 

Lena moans and bucks wildly for a moment. Her right hand is very suddenly tangled in Kara’s hair. Not really pushing, just holding on.

 

“Kara!” She chokes out, sounding surprised, but Kara’s not sure at what.

 

Kara takes Lena’s grinding up towards her mouth as a good sign. She keeps running her thumb over the soft skin just beneath Lena’s navel, trying to soothe.

 

She takes her time to just explore and Lena doesn’t complain. Lena makes little mewing sounds of approval when Kara does something right.

 

Kara has only just begun to really focus on her clit, and is considering asking Lena if she wants her to use her fingers too, when Lena’s body very suddenly arches under her and Lena gasps.

 

Kara almost stops what she’s doing to ask Lena if she’s okay, but before she can pull away, Lena’s hand tightens in her hair and holds her firmly between her legs, tongue flicking against her clit.

 

Lena comes. Softly, quietly. She hums a little as the pleasure moves through her, her body rolling up periodically. Then at last she melts, with a sigh, releasing Kara and opening her eyes.

 

Kara lifts her head a little and smiles adoringly. She places a kiss to the soft place below Lena’s belly button.

 

“Did you…?” Kara knows the answer already, but she doesn’t want to assume.

 

Lena nods, brushing away the hair that’s started to stick to her sweaty skin.  “Snuck up on me...Again.”

 

Kissing Lena’s belly again, “Is that...Was it-” Kara cuts herself off with another kiss. She doesn’t want to sound like she’s fishing for praise. Just wants to make sure Lena is taken care of. She likes making her feel good.

 

Lena's soft smile is answer enough. She reaches down and tugs at Kara, pulling her up her body and into a kiss. Kara is a little surprised since she still has Lena’s arousal all over her mouth, but Lena actually seems to like that.

 

“Thank you.” Lena mutters between kisses.

 

Kara chuckles at the politeness, kissing her way across Lena's jaw.

 

“Anytime.”

 

“Oh, I like the sound of that.” Lena hums.

 

Kara is kissing a mark into the place where Lena’s neck meets her shoulder, and Lena's hips begin to grind against her again.

 

Kara snakes her hand between their bodies, her touch questioning.

 

“Do you want to go again?”

 

Lena is already nodding before Kara finishes speaking.

 

The wetness between Lena’s legs has only increased with her orgasm. Kara’s touch is slippery and a little clumsy. Her fingers skirt Lena’s clit a few times only to slide away.

 

Lena let’s a out a little groan.

 

“Sorry- I...” Kara pants, embarrassed and suddenly nervous again.

 

Lena soothes her with a kiss, licking into her mouth “It’s okay. Here...Let me-”

 

She slips a hand between them and places it over Kara’s, guiding her gently.

 

“Just right...there!” Lena’s hips jump and she sighs in relief. “There, right there…”

 

Together, they makes firm slow circles around her clit until Kara gets the rhythm and Lena’s hand falls away.

 

Kara smiles down watching Lena squirm with her pretty eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

 

“Thanks.” She mumbles, kissing along Lena’s collarbone, speeding up her movements.

 

Lena makes a pleased sound, grinding into Kara’s touch, she pants “It was- literally...my pleasure!”

 

Kara laughs and refocuses on her task.

 

“Do you like um...inside or…”

 

“Yes!” Lena practically shouts, her voice breaking a little, then she dissolves into chants, “Yes yes yes Kara yes. Two. Two fingers, please please” She pants.

 

Kara would laugh at the image of Lena so uncontrolled, if she didn’t find it so incredibly hot. She and Lena both whine a little as Kara readjusts her hand, moving her thumb over Lena’s clit, while pressing tentatively inside with two fingers.

 

“Yes yes yes yes.” Lena whines, as Kara’s slides in to the knuckle and begins to thrust slowly.  

 

It’s a little difficult to keep the movement of her thumb consistent while thrusting, but Kara does her best and Lena doesn’t complain. She moans each time Kara thrusts and it’s making Kara groan in sympathy.

 

“Lena…” She pants “Is it? Are you…?”

 

Lena nods, frantic, her blunt nails digging slightly into the skin of Kara’s back and shoulders.

 

“Yes, Kara, fuck! Just- fuck!”

 

Somehow Lena’s swearing both makes Kara blush and thrust harder, and her own pulse throbs between her legs.

 

“Come for me.” Kara demands, unsure where the words come from. But she needs Lena to come. Needs to feel what she does to her.  “Lena-”

 

And she does. Lena’s hips snap up and she shutters, presses her face into Kara’s shoulders and digs in with her nails as she holds on, and moans raggedly.

 

Kara doesn’t stop the movement of her hand, but she kisses sweetly at Lena’s neck muttering.

 

“Good, so good, Lena. You’re so good. So beautiful, Lena…”

 

It’s nonsense and delirious and Kara has no idea why she’s saying any of it. She doubts Lena is even listening as she’s still trembling with aftershocks and clutching Kara like a lifeline.

 

Lena’s body finally relaxes and she releases her death grip, panting harshly into Kara’s neck. Lena grunts and reaches down to slow Kara’s hand.

 

“Stop, darling, stop, I’m-” Lena chuckles, exhausted “I’m really really fucked.”

 

Kara stops her thrusting, but leaves her hand nestled between Lena’s wet thighs. She pulls back and looks at Lena with wide eyes, and that makes Lena laugh harder.

 

“You know, for someone who spends all her time with soldiers and cops you have very delicate sensibilities.”

 

She kisses Kara, sloppy and tired, but it makes Kara hum happily.

 

When Lena sighs and releases her, Kara braces herself above her, smiling almost smugly.

 

“I think, your potty mouth works hard enough for the both of us.”

 

Lena sighs, tracing patterns on Kara’s arm.

 

They lay like that for a few moments, quietly catching their breath, enjoying the proximity. Lena shifts her legs and her thigh bumps into Kara’s wet center, eliciting a moan from Kara. Kara closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths to reign in her arousal.  

 

But as she opens her eyes again, Lena is looking at her with interest and renewed desire. It makes Kara's skin flush. She shift off of Lena, laying against her side without being on top of her.

 

Lena watches her closely.

 

“Are you-” Lena stops, reconsiders, and finally asks “Do you want me to touch you?”

 

Kara groans and buries her face in the pillow, unsure of the answer. Lena lets her think, gently running her hand over Kara’s hair, soothing.

 

Kara is undeniably, completely, and totally turned on right now. And she wants Lena to touch her, but she knows that just because she's aroused doesn’t mean she’ll actually be able to finish. Which can be frustrating, but is mostly just awkward and embarrassing.

 

Kara has tried faking an orgasm before with male partners, but she hates doing that. She’s not great at it and it just feels stupid, like a lie she shouldn’t have to tell.

 

She knows Lena said that it’s okay if she doesn’t come, but that doesn’t completely ease Kara's anxiety.

 

However, with Lena laying right there naked, touching her, and very willing Kara can’t possibly say no in her current state. It’s just too tempting and Lena’s skin on hers just feels too good.

 

Kara finally takes her face out of the pillow and is met with Lena’s patience and mostly impartial expression.

 

“Yes, please.” she mutters, still hugging the pillow.

 

Lena smiles a little “Are you sure? Don’t feel like you have to.”

 

Kara shakes her head “If you aren’t too tired and if- if you don’t mind that I might not....”

 

Lena leans forward placing a kiss on Kara’s forehead “I’m definitely tired. You sort of blew my mind just now. But I really want to touch you, and of course it’s okay if you don’t climax. We talked about this, right?”

 

Kara nods hesitantly, and Lena moves down to nuzzle her ear. “You can tell me when you’re ready for me to stop, okay? In the meantime…” Lena bites Kara’s earlobe, teasing “Just try to enjoy yourself. “

 

Chuckling nervously, Kara confesses “That won’t be too difficult! Trust me. Being close to you like this is driving me crazy.”

 

Lena pulls back, smirking, one eyebrow arched “Is that so?”

 

She climbs on top of Kara, straddling her, her chest very close to Kara’s face.

 

Kara is speechless for a moment, then instead of answering she takes one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth.

 

Lena gasps, biting her lip and stifling a moan.

 

“It’s your turn remember?”

 

Kara shrugs, flicking her tongue, before releasing Lena. “We can multitask.”

 

Lena laughs “Not for what I have in mind.” Her voice is low and it makes Kara’s heart start pounding again. She rubs her thighs together a little desperately.

 

“Lena…” She whines.

 

Smirking, Lena whispers against Kara’s ear “Do you like oral, Ms. Danvers?”

 

Kara groans in reply, but manages to nod while once again hiding her face in Lena’s chest.

 

Lena chuckles “Use your words, darling. What would you like?”

 

Kara blushes, but rolls her eyes at Lena’s teasing.

 

“Your mouth, please.” She asks, politely.

 

Lena kisses her hard and rearranges herself over Kara. She nibbles at Kara's lower lip and presses hot kisses into Kara’s neck as she makes her way down.

 

Kara writhes, wriggling and panting, seemingly ready to combust. But Lena takes her time.

 

She lingers on each kiss to Kara’s skin. Runs her hands over Kara’s sides. And slowly slides down between her legs.

 

Once there, she doesn’t waste any time. “Do you like penetration?”

 

Kara bites her lip and would probably blush if she wasn’t already so flushed from arousal.

 

“I um do sometimes. But maybe, not right now, okay? Can you just…”

 

And Lena does. She presses her face eagerly between Kara’s legs and Kara sighs in relief at the contact.

 

Lena explores as Kara did, but seems to zero in on Kara’s clit rather quickly. She sets to work and takes Kara’s cues to set her pace.

 

Kara clutches at the sheets as Lena gently works her up.

 

Lena reaches up with one hand and threads her fingers with Kara’s.

 

They go on like that for a little while, and Kara certainly seems to be enjoying herself. She mutters affirmations and pretty pleases and Lena’s name while she squirms under Lena’s attention. But after a certain point it’s obvious that her body isn't coiling up for a release.

 

Lena is content to keep going, not really aware of the passage of time as she makes herself familiar with Kara’s body.  But Kara eventually reaches down, with something of a strained sigh. She touches Lena’s head and calls her name gently.

 

A little reluctantly, Lena lifts her head and meets Kara’s eyes.  Kara looks happy and lazy and a just a little bit nervous. It’s not the obviously blissed out post-orgasm expression, but its enough that Lena knows Kara feels good and is ready to stop.

 

She climbs up at Kara’s prompting and rests her head on Kara’s chest. The steadily slowing beat of Kara’s heart, soothes any anxiety she might feel about Kara not coming for her.

 

Kara is quiet for a long time, just running her fingertips through Lena’s hair and over her back.

 

Lena isn’t sure what to say, so she just let’s herself doze a bit in Kara’s arms.

 

She must be half asleep when Kara finally mutters “Thank you for doing that.” Her voice is muffled a bit by Lena’s hair.

 

Lena hugs her tighter “You don’t have to thank me, Kara. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. “

 

“I know, I just...Thanks for being cool about...I know, it not ideal.”

 

Kara sounds so apologetic and sad that Lena can’t stand it. She sits up and faces Kara, needing her to know she means every word.

 

“Hey, listen to me. You don’t need to be sorry, Kara. I don't care about the ideal sexual experience. You haven’t disappointed me. You don’t need to worry about that. I promise you, I loved every minute of all of this. And...I hope you did too?”

 

Kara’s eyes shine like she might cry and Lena is on the edge of panic, fearing she said something wrong, but then Kara is kissing her. Hard and full of gratitude.

 

When Kara breaks the kiss, she presses their foreheads together.

 

“Not to be dramatic, but being with you is incredible.”

 

Lena sighs in relief and kisses her again. “I don’t think that’s dramatic at all. What was it you said yesterday?” Lena smirks “Ten out of ten, would ride again?”

 

They burst into a fit of giggles and kisses and vows to never leave the bed.

 

\----------------

 

Lena has left the bed.

 

After their giggle fit, they both drifted back to sleep even though it was past noon at that point. They were slightly sticky with sweat and arousal, but they just curled around each other and dozed in the sun-warmed room.

 

Now as Kara wakes again, she finds herself alone and still very naked.

 

Their two coffee cups from earlier remain full, untouched, and now cold on the bedside table. Kara stretches out and smiles happily up at the ceiling. Even though she didn’t climax, she still kinda feels like she did. Giddy and happy and a little sore in all the right places. And she smells like Lena.

 

Kara gets up and dresses in the same sleep clothes Lena loaned her last night. She considers showering again, but she wants to find Lena first, hoping she’ll join her.

 

She takes the coffee mugs and ventures out.

 

In the hallway, she can hear Lena’s voice drifting from one of the other rooms. The CEO must be on the phone. Not wanting to disturb her, Kara takes the cold coffee into the kitchen and pours it out. Noticing Lena has made a fresh pot. Kara fixes herself some and heads back down the hallway.

 

She follows Lena’s voice to the small home office down the hall from Lena’s bedroom, and stops in the open doorway.

 

Lena is leaning against her desk, phone pressed to her ear, studying some papers, and speaking Chinese.

 

Kara can’t stifle her surprise. She stares as Lena prattles on confidently in another language. After a moment more, Kara thinks maybe it’s more specifically Mandarin, but she can’t be sure.

 

Lena hasn’t noticed her yet. She seems very caught up in some sort of dispute with the person on the phone. It’s such a strange picture. Lena is clad in nothing but a soft t-shirt, her hair still mussed from sex, but she is oozing power and authority as she seems to win the argument and hangs up.

 

By then, Kara is turned on all over again.

 

Lena looks up, noticing Kara, her slightly annoyed expression morphing into a smile.

 

“Hey, you.”

 

Kara swallows thickly “Uh hey.” She knows she’s smiling like an idiot.

 

Lena runs a hand through her hair and its painfully sexy since she’s not wearing any pants.

 

“I’m sorry about that. Just a small fire to put out.”

 

“In China?” Kara asks, leaning in the doorway.

 

Lena chuckles “Yes, they’re just starting the day there. And apparently the day started with a problem that only I could solve.”

 

“You speak Mandarin.” Kara points out dumbly.

 

Lena arches an eyebrow and Kara realizes she’s given herself away. She fidgets under Lena’s teasing gaze and takes a sip of her coffee to distract herself from how attractive Lena looks.

 

“Yes, among other things.” Lena says slowly, her smile is knowing.

 

“That’s really hot.” Kara blurts.

 

That gets a chuckle from Lena as she makes her way over and wraps her arms around Kara’s neck.

 

“I’m glad you think so.” She whispers.

 

Kara kisses her and before long Lena is pressed against the wall again and Kara is trying very hard not to spill her coffee.

 

Lena pants as Kara tries to kiss another mark into her skin.

 

“Kara, as much as I would love for you to fuck me again. I have a request.”

 

Kara pulls back, managing not to blush at Lena’s swearing this time.

 

“Anything.” She says earnestly.

 

Lena places a quick kiss to her lips and says “I almost forgot, I told Ruby I’d go to her soccer game this afternoon.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Would you like to go with me?”

 

Lena looks suddenly very shy as she says this and Kara’s heart leaps at the soft look in her green eyes.

 

“I don’t know…” Kara says, resting her forehead against Lena’s “That sounds like something a girlfriend might do.”

 

Lena’s eyes widen a bit, but she slowly nods, her lips turning up into a smile.

 

“Yes…” she says slowly “I completely agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I planned for this chapter to be a whole lot more than just pure smut, but um yeah it got away from me. Their first time demanded alot of attention and I had alot of moments I wanted to include so it ended up taking over the whole chapter, but I figured you guys wouldn't mind.
> 
> Next Chapter (coming Feb 18th, hopefully) will have Kara meeting Sam & Ruby and Lena being a badass CEO. Whoop Whoop!


	13. Chapter 13

_ National City, CA, USA: 3:15 pm _

 

They are a little late to the game. Or rather the _match_ , Kara insists on correcting her.

 

After officially declaring themselves girlfriends it had been more than a little difficult to keep their hands off each other. Especially in the shower. But they had somehow managed with a herculean effort. 

 

Then they quickly stopped by Kara’s apartment so that she could grab an appropriate change of clothes, since everything Lena had fit Kara strangely and were “too fancy for soccer, Lena”. 

 

Lena didn’t see how blue jeans and a button-up blouse were too fancy for anything and had told Kara so. Her girlfriend responded by asking how much the outfit cost. Lena didn’t understand how that was in any way relevant, but she sensed that the answer might in some way prove Kara’s point so she remained stubbornly silent. Kara took that silence as a win in and of itself.

 

Now as they arrive at the soccer game, fashionably late, they send Hector home with the afternoon off. They have plans to go out to eat with Sam and Ruby after the game, anyway, and Kara insists they can take an Uber home after that. Normally, Lena would protest taking an Uber or a taxi or anything of the sort, but she’s too busy trying to figure out where Kara is referring to when she says they’ll go "home" and what they might do when they get wherever that is. 

 

By the time, Lena pulls her thoughts out of the gutter, Kara has sent Hector off and it’s too late to argue. 

 

The game is already in progress as they walk arm in arm, towards the field. Kara is looking around excitedly, practically buzzing with joyful energy. Looking soft and cute in a thin pink and grey striped sweater. 

 

Lena is so busy watching Kara study their surroundings, she very nearly runs into a trashcan. Kara manages to pull her to the side, easily. One hand on Lena’s hip, guiding gently. 

 

“Eyes on the road, Lena.” she chuckles, adjusting her glasses. “Do you see Sam anywhere?”

 

Just then as if summoned by her name. Lena’s phone chimes with a string of texts from Sam.

 

_ Where are you? You’re late! _

 

_ Oh, I see you! Awwww! 😍You two look ADORABLE!!!! _

 

_ Damn, Lena, she’s even hotter in person!🔥 But in like a soft way, how is that even a thing? _

 

_ I’m over here. Do you see me? The person waving their arms like an idiot HELLOOOOOO _

 

Lena looks up then, scanning the modest crowd of mostly parents, preteens, and coaches gathered for the game. It only takes her a moment to find someone waving their arms like an idiot. 

 

“She’s over there.” Lena says, waving briefly to Sam so she’ll stop flailing, and pulls Kara in that direction. 

 

“Now, please, don’t take anything Samantha says too seriously.” She warns Kara. “She’s a troublemaker and a deviant, so don’t believe any lies she might tell you about my early days in business school. It’s just not true and she can't prove anything regardless.” Lena smirks, a little at Kara’s alarmed expression.

 

“You’re best friend and your company’s Chief Financial Officer is a troublemaker and a deviant?” Kara asks skeptically as they maneuver a few steps up the bleachers. 

 

“Of course!” Lena waggles her eyebrows “That’s what I love about her.”

 

Kara is laughing at this as they reach Sam, who stands up to greet them saying “What do you love about me?”

 

Lena hugs her saying “The way you flail your arms about, obviously.” 

 

“Ha ha.” Sam rolls her eyes “Whatever, keep your secrets, Luthor.”

 

“Oh, I plan to.”

 

They pull apart and Lena turns back to introduce Kara, who is watching their exchange just a bit shyly.

 

“Samantha Arias, may I introduce my girlfriend, Kara Danvers.”

 

Lena can’t help but grin as she says this. 

 

Kara grins too, but she also blushes a little, extending her hand for Sam to shake. 

 

Sam’s eyes widen a little even as she shakes Kara’s hand. “Whaaaaat? Hot damn, Danvers, I’m impressed!”

 

Kara blush deepens, but her smile widens also as she glances at Lena and gives a little shrug.

 

“Can I take that as you giving your approval?”

 

Sam brings a hand up to her chest in a dramatic gesture. “You’re asking for my approval?” she asks feigning shock. “That is definitely a first, Lena. I like her.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes, but Sam and Kara both chuckle at Sam’s theatrics. They take their seats about halfway up the bleachers. 

 

“So, how’s the game going?” Lena asks, trying to spot Ruby on the field among all the running girls in nearly identical uniforms. 

 

“Match!” Both Kara and Sam correct her at once. 

 

They look at each other in surprise and then high five over Lena’s head, much to Lena’s dismay.

 

Lena hides her face in her hands and mumbles “Oh no, what have I done, introducing you two? I think, I have regrets.”

 

Sam elbows her in the side, while Kara puts an arm around her shoulders, laughing.

 

“I think, this is going to be fun.” Sam says, mischievously. 

 

Before anything else can be said, Kara’s phone rings. 

 

She removes her arm from Lena shoulders and digs it out of her pocket. 

 

“It’s Alex. I’m gonna take this and probably grab some food from concessions. I’m starved!”

 

It’s true that by the time they’d dragged themselves out of the shower earlier there hadn’t been any time left to get breakfast, though by then it would have been more like a late lunch. 

 

“Do you want anything?” Kara asks.

 

Lena is shaking her head, as Sam thrusts a five dollar bill at Kara.

 

“Nachos, please and thanks!”

 

Kara shakes her head refusing the money. “Snacks are on me. I’ll be back.”

 

She heads back down the bleachers finally answering her sister’s call.

 

Sam and Lena watch her go, then Lena steadfastly fixes her gaze on the soccer field. Sam on the other hand is staring at Lena with a shit-eating grin.

 

Finally, tired of her glee being ignored, Sam elbows Lena again, playfully leaning into her.

 

“Sooooo…” Sam goads “Girlfriend? You called her your girlfriend! You know that right? You didn’t like blackout or anything?”

 

Lena rolls her eyes and nudges Sam off her. “Yes, yes, I was quite conscious, thank you.”

 

“And she’s so pretty, Lena! Right?” Sam goes on, undeterred “Like cute, but somehow hot too? You showed me pictures, but still...Score, am I right?” Sam is saying all this excitedly poking Lena in the arm then the shoulder then the cheek.

 

“Come on, Lena, be excited with me! Goddamnit! You’re the one with a hot girlfriend, ya know!” 

 

A few people several seats below them turn to look and Lena’s face flushes as she shushes Sam. 

 

“Would you please relax!” She half laughs half hisses at Sam “We’re in public.”

 

“I know, but Kara will be back any minute and I need you to tell me literally every single detail right the fuck now.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes “Well, that seems unlikely.”

 

Sam bounces excitedly in her seat “You had sex, right? That’s where the new label came from? The amazing sex you had last night compelled you to commit.”

 

Lena looks around scandalized “Seriously, Sam? Right now?”

 

Sam nods urgently “Yes! It’s either now or at work Monday. And you’re always saying how unprofessional it is to talk about sex at work.”

 

Lena breathes a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose “You are way too excited about this.”

 

“Maybe. Just a little.” Sam admits with a shrug “Though I’m not sure I’ve ever heard you actually call someone your girlfriend. This is wildly unprecedented.”

 

Lena glares at her, and Sam finally relents, lowering her voice.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll chill. But at least tell me one thing…”

 

Lena lifts an eyebrow, but says nothing.

 

“How did it go with- You know...her. When you…”

 

Lena nods in understanding “It...was good. I mean, we talked about it first and she seemed to- well, enjoy it, at least. I certainly did.” Lena says in a rush, her cheeks burning.

 

Sam nods, brows slightly furrowed “Okay, but she didn’t actually…”

 

Lena shakes her head “No. But...it didn’t feel the way I feared it might. I didn’t feel...We still...It was just sort of amazing, Sam. Regardless of that, and I’m not sure I can explain why.”

 

She looks over to discover a softer look on her best friend’s face.

 

“Then you don’t have to explain. You’re happy and she seems happy, and I’m definitely so happy for you, so we’re all good.”

 

Lena smiles, grateful to always have Sam’s unwavering support. “Yes, we’re all good.” She bumps her shoulder with Sam’s “Thank you, Sam.”

 

Sam throws her arms around her and squeezes in a firm hug.

 

“Anytime.” She promises. She places a kiss to Lena’s temple and pulls away, just as Kara returns to them, arms and mouth full of junk food.

 

“So I think I found Ruby on the field! Unless there is more than one Arias. Your girl has got skillz!”

 

She passes Sam her nachos, and hands Lena a giant pretzel. When Lena takes it hesitantly, Kara shrugs and explains.

 

“They didn’t have anything green and this seemed to be the only thing not drowning in grease.”

 

Lena nods “Thank you, darling.” And nibbles gingerly at the pretzel. Kara beams and takes a huge bite of her hotdog as Sam answers her earlier question. 

 

“Yeah, Ruby’s coach says she has excellent aggression. I’m not entirely sure what that means or if its a good thing, but-”

 

They watch as Ruby takes control of the ball and basically plows through a few opposing players in her push down field.

 

Sam cups her hands around her mouth and shouts with surprising volume “Wooooooo! Go, Arias, go! That’s my girl, right there! Wooooo!”

 

Once she quiets, Lena and Kara just stare at her, wide eyed.

 

Sam shrugs “Just being supportive.”

 

The next time Ruby does something right, Lena and Kara shout with Sam at the top of their lungs.

 

\------------------

 

“Aunt Lena?”

 

“Yes, Ruby?” Lena is leaning forward slightly about to take a delicate bite out of her veggie pizza.

 

“What happen to your neck?”

 

Soda immediately shoots out of Kara’s nose, and it hurts. 

 

They’re sitting at the little pizza joint where the Arias women like to celebrate after soccer matches, win or lose. They’re in a four person booth, Lena and Kara on one side, Sam and Ruby on the other. Luckily, Kara is sitting on the outside when Ruby notices the marks Kara left on Lena’s neck the night before. 

 

Lena is wearing a buttoned up collared blouse, that she thought would be able to hide the evidence of Kara’s...passion. But apparently something about the angle created by Ruby’s shorter height and Lena leaning forward to eat her pizza over the table, allowed the younger Arias’s sharp gaze to catch a glimpse of the whooping three hickeys.

 

Kara managed to turn before the soda left her nose, so it sprays all over the floor instead of directly in Sam’s face. She chokes and coughs, but her distress isn’t enough to distract Ruby from her line of questioning.

 

The girl giggles, barely concealing a grin “Are those hickeys?” 

 

Lena’s pale skin flushes a guilty shade of red even as she brings a hand up to hold her collar together.  The CEO glances at Sam desperately for help, but Sam seems just as shocked as she is. 

 

“I-um I…”

 

Kara gathers a pile of napkins and gets out of her seat wiping up her own face and the soda on the floor rather than deal with what’s happening at the table. But now Ruby is looking right at her.

 

“Why so many though? I mean, wow-”

 

Kara is about to die of embarrassment, when Sam finally swallows her shock and says something.

 

“Ruby! That- you...That’s rude! You can’t just ask people about their…”

 

“Hickeys?”

 

Lena groans and hides her face in her free hand “Please, stop saying hickey.”

 

Ruby shrugs “Sorry.” She says looking sincere but still amused. “I was just surprised that’s all.”

 

Kara takes her seat again, not meeting anyone’s eyes “ _You_ were surprised?” She huffs, placing her pile of wet napkins carefully on the edge of the table. 

 

Everyone chuckles at this, even Lena, who rubs Kara’s back sympathetically. 

 

“Sorry.” Kara mutters, guiltily. 

 

Lena finally releases her collar, figuring its too late to hide now. Instead she takes Kara’s hand under the table and interlocks their fingers.

 

“It’s alright.”

 

“Do they hurt?” Ruby asks, more curious than mischievous now.

 

“Ruby!” Sam exclaims, powerless.

 

Kara buries her red face in Lena’s shoulder, mortified. But this time Lena just laughs, rumbling against her.

 

“Not really, no. Only if you poke at them.”

 

“Lena!” Sam says, exasperated “Don’t indulge her.”

 

“What? She’s twelve! She watches The CW! And clearly, she already knows that hickeys exist! What’s the harm in educating her?”

 

Ruby smirks at her mother “Yeah, Mom, I’m just trying to be well informed.”

 

“The schools certainly aren’t going to do it.” Kara remarks still muffled by Lena’s shoulder. 

 

“I give up.” Sam says taking a big bite out of her pizza.

 

“That’s probably for the best.” Ruby says patting her mom’s shoulder. “So, Kara, why do you-”

 

Kara bolts upright “I think, that’s enough educating for one day! Thank you!”

 

Lena giggles as Ruby makes a pouty faces, but finally relents.

 

“Fine, I’ll just google it.”

 

Sam flicks Ruby on the arm, which elicits a giggle from Ruby negating any threat that may have been intended.

 

To be certain that they’ve dropped this particular topic, Kara says “Ruby, wanna hit the arcade? Lena is practically useless in there.”

 

She smirks as Lena scoffs with feigned insult. 

 

“Hell yeah!” Ruby exclaims, wiping her mouth. Sam looks at her sharply, one eyebrow arched. 

 

“I mean, um heck yes?” Ruby says carefully. Sam rolls her eyes and exits the booth so Ruby can get out. 

 

“Don’t pester Kara with intrusive questions, got it?”

 

Ruby looks slightly disappointed but nods “Got it.” 

 

As they turn and head toward the arcade, Kara says “You’re a handful, huh?”

 

Ruby shrugs, looking proud more than anything else. 

 

“Well behaved women seldom make history.”

 

Kara smiles “Laurel Ulrich?”

 

Ruby’s face scrunches in confusion as she leads them over to the arcade. “Tumblr, duh.”

 

Kara laughs “I think, we’re gonna be friends.”

 

“Of course!” Ruby says excitedly “You’re with Aunt Lena. So you’ll probably get sick of us.”

 

“I doubt that. You guys seem pretty awesome.”

 

They set up side by side at a pair of pinball machines, inserting quarters and getting to work.

 

“I mean, yeah, we are pretty cool to be honest.” Ruby says very seriously “But Lena has never introduces me to anyone before, so this is new territory.”

 

This piques Kara’s interest. She knows she shouldn’t snoop. Snooping is generally kinda wrong. And using a kid to get information about your girlfriend's past is definitely on the dark side of snooping. But Kara is an investigative reporter, snooping is what she does. And besides, Ruby brought it up.

 

Kara goes for casual. “You haven’t met any of Lena’s other um...girlfriends or boyfriends.” And fails spectacularly.  _ Smooth, Danvers _

 

Ruby doesn’t really seem to notice. She shrugs.

 

“Nope. But I don’t think Lena has had any boyfriends anyway. She seems all the way gay, ya know?”

 

Kara can’t help, but laugh at ‘all the way gay’.

 

“Right.”

 

“Anyway, I guess, maybe she dates people sometimes.” Ruby continues, mostly distracted by her game “Because I’ll see pictures of her online or in a tabloid or something. But I’ve never met any of them. Maybe mom has.”

 

Kara nods as she mulls this over. She’d so far restrained herself from googling Lena. But she too has seen the occasional snapshot of Lena Luthor in the media, sometime accompanied by one beautiful woman or another. She had never given it too much thought, and obviously it hadn’t happened since she and Lena started seeing each other. 

 

She must be too quiet too long, just mechanically playing pinball. Because Ruby bumps her shoulder playfully and says “I wouldn’t worry about any of that though, if I were you. You’re obviously cooler than any of them.”

 

Kara’s eyes widen in surprise at the compliment “And how would you know that if you’ve never met any of them?” She asks, teasing to hide how nervous the topic makes her.

 

“Well, one, Lena thinks you're cool enough to hang with me and mom, right? So that’s a great sign. And two…” Ruby hesitates. She sticks her tongue out slightly in hesitation, furiously hitting the buttons of the pinball machine as the game gets heated. She scores the bonus. Prompting Kara for a high five in her triumph. 

 

“And two…” Kara asks. 

 

Ruby looks a little shy, but finally says “And two...I’ve never seen her with hickeys before, so you know, must be doing something right.”

 

Kara flounders and the pinball shoots past her defense. She turns and frowns at Ruby who is smiling shyly.

 

“Oops.”

 

\-------------- 

 

Lena and Ruby have to go to the bathroom before they leave, which leaves Kara and Sam at the table alone, quietly tidying up and putting pizza into to-go boxes. 

 

The silence is a little awkward, but not unpleasant when Sam breaks it saying “So I kinda had this whole big speech prepare, but I’m feeling a little silly about it now.”

 

Kara looks up in surprise, unsure how to respond.

 

“Um, a speech?”

 

Sam nods “Yeah, you know, a pretty standard ‘if you hurt my best friend, they’ll never find your body’ kind of speech.”

 

Kara clears her throat and adjusts her glasses nervously. “That’s standard?”

 

“Oh for sure. Definitely in the best friend manual I received at orientation.”

 

Kara smiles a little “Well, I’m happy to listen if you want to give it a go.”

 

Sam considers this a moment, before ultimately shrugging off the idea. 

 

“Nah, I’m not feeling it.”

 

Kara chuckles “And why is that?”

 

Sam hesitates before almost reluctantly admitting “You actually seem cool, I guess.”

 

Kara laughs harder “Wow, a glowing review!”

 

Sam laughs too, glancing briefly in the direction of the bathroom to make sure Lena and Ruby aren’t on their way back.

 

“Honestly, Kara, Lena has never shared much of her romantic life with me. You’re the first person I’ve seen her serious about since she took over the company, and...I’ve never seen her this happy. This like...relaxed.”

 

Kara isn’t sure what to say.

 

Sam looks at her thoughtfully for a moment.

“I don’t mean to embarrass you or anything. I just...she’s my best friend. And she’s had to deal with a lot of shit situations and shit people and shit relationships in her life, and she doesn’t deserve any of that. She deserves to be happy, and for someone to see how incredible she is. And you, you’ve obviously got it bad for her.” Sam chuckles a little “You look at her like she hung the fucking moon or something, and she deserves that.”

 

Kara blushes at this, but there is no denying it. She looks down instead, tucking her hair behind her ears as Sam continues.

 

“So...I guess, all I have to say is...thank you. And just, I don’t know, keep doing what you’re doing, I guess.”

 

Kara manages a teasing smile “Or they’ll never find my body, right?”

 

Sam laughs wholeheartedly .

 

“See I knew you’d understand!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna make any promises about when the next update will be out, school is unfortunately alot, but I'll do my best to stay on schedule


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes care of business...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hello, dear readers, so sorry for the long absence! So much has happened since I last updated & this chapter has been sitting in my google drive written but unedited since February. Since then I've graduated collage!!!!!, moved, been promoted, said goodbye to my 3 best friends in the world (they didn't die, just moved away), and got a girlfriend!!!! It's been wild, truly. So I feel a little valid for being gone but I've also really missed writing this story & getting feedback from all you geeks.
> 
> So without further ado...Chapter 14 (finally)

_ National City, CA, USA: 10:36 am  _

_ New Orleans, LA, USA: 12:36 pm _

 

“People like to argue that capitalists are only concerned with themselves. But the truth is this world thrives because of the investments of big business. Because of the innovation and vision of the people in this room.”

 

Morgan Edge says this conversationally as he leans over and studies the diorama of National City’s southern port with unmasked pride.

 

The diorama is impressive. Massive and detailed. Edge’s proposed renovations are built in sleek transparent glass, gleaming and towering above the cheap plastic of what’s currently there. 

 

Edge turns to address the room directly, his gaze sweeping over the most powerful people in National City with a cool confidence. 

 

“National City has the potential for greatness.” Edge goes on to say, beginning to make a slow circle around the conference room . And all the people in the room follow his progress, enthralled. All but two that is. 

 

Lena isn’t looking at Edge. She’s looking down at the proposal his assistant gave to all of them. She’s reading the fine print. She’s doing the math. And Lena isn’t buying any of it.

 

Edge is still droning on with all his signature grandiose, when Lena looks up to find that Cat Grant looks just as unimpressed and annoyed as Lena feels.

 

They are sitting on opposite sides of the table, too far away to properly conspire, which Lena suspects is precisely the point. But nevertheless, Cat seems to sense Lena’s attention and meets her eyes with a sympathetically exasperated expression. 

 

“And of course, we mustn’t forget to give thanks to Mayor Norton, without whom none of this would be possible.” Edge is saying, clasping his hand harshly down on the mayor’s shoulder in a very masculine gesture of affection. 

 

The mayor beams, waving off Edge’s praise with false modesty. Cat rolls her eyes at this and Lena has to bite back a smile.

 

Finally, Edge brings all his bullshiting to a close and gets down to business, breaking into the sales pitch they all know is coming. 

 

“None of you can deny that the development plan I’ve proposed for the slums on the southern waterfront will revitalize the area. Just to start, it’ll move out homelessness and crime to make way for new opportunities at an expanded tax base.”

 

Lena can’t take it. She just can’t. She’s been sitting here listening to him pat himself on the back for the better part of an hour and she just can’t swallow it anymore.

 

“Speak plainly, Morgan.” Lena finds herself saying in a dry tone. Every eye in the room turns on her, and Cat lifts an intrigued eyebrow at Lena’s boldness. 

 

Edge turns slowly to look at her, obviously irritated at the interruption. But he manages to hold his smarmy businessman smile in place even as he fixes her with a glare.

 

Lena finds that speaking up brings her just the smallest fraction of relief from her mounting frustration, so despite all the attention, she easily soldiers on.

 

“We all know your development would level the neighborhood. You’re going to force people from their homes and build high-rises for the wealthy. Plenty of expensive rooms with a view.”

 

Edge purses his lips and gives a harsh unamused laugh.

 

“Lena, that’s an awful lot of righteous indignation coming from a Luthor.” He says her last name like a slur, and Lena resists the urge to squirm in her seat. She meets his hard stare with one of her own. “Or have you forgotten that our families have a long history of working together on projects just like this one?”

 

It’s true. Lena’s grandfather, Lionel’s father, was a close friend and business partner to Morgan’s father. They were both bigwigs in real estate on the east coast, long before both Lena and Morgan expanded their companies west.

 

“I haven’t forgotten.” Lena says cooly, “Though I find no satisfaction in following a well trodden path, the way you do.”

 

Edge’s jaw clinches and he takes a deep breath, obviously gearing up to rip into her, but the Chairman speaks up, trying to avoid a squabble.

 

“Ms. Luthor, please, if you have any qualms with Morgan’s plans, do share with the class. That is, afterall, the point of this committee, is it not? To discuss and decide what is best for National City’s infrastructure.” The old man’s voice is cordial and diplomatic, and Lena has to admire his courage, getting between the two of them this way. She nods her head at him in thanks, cuts her eyes briefly to Edge again, before addressing the rest of the room.

 

“Of course, it’s true that razing the waterfront and creating a new shining district for the wealthy would bring revenue into the city. But at what cost?”

 

She hears Edge scoff and lean heavily on the back of a chair, but she ignores him.

 

“Edge claims the current residents will be well compensated for their property and moving expenses, yes. But what he means is that the real estate owners, many of which are in this room, will be generously compensated for their buildings and businesses. While the thousands of tenants renting in the area will simply be pushed out on the street.”

 

Edge butts in “These projects will create hundreds if not thousands of job opportunities in construction and management in the area, Lena! Come on, you know how this circles around. Don’t play the naive do-gooder, you’re not very good at it.” He practically snarls. 

 

Before Lena can get really riled up and retaliate, Cat comes to her defense, almost sounding bored.

 

“Lies.” Cat declares, lazily drawing circles with her pen on the table. She doesn’t even lift her eyes and the whole room stills for her.  They all wait on baited breath.

 

Cat finally lifts her gaze with a sigh and her eyes flit between Edge and Lena.

 

“Your project will create ‘hundreds if not thousands of jobs’, Morgan, really? Were we born yesterday? You aren’t a fucking Roosevelt, Morgan, and we all damn well know it.”

 

Morgan bares his teeth and Lena half expects him to growl, but Cat gives him absolutely no time to respond.

 

“Who exactly will be receiving all of these wonderful jobs, then, hmm? The people Lena claims you’ll be evicting? I think not. Most of the tenants in that area are single mothers, the elderly, or drunks and addicts. Will they be the ones to build your grand new EastSide?”

 

She lifts one perfectly arched brow at him, and Lena could cheer.

 

“No.” Cat concludes “Of course not.”

 

Edge’s jaw is clenched so tight Lena fears he may break his teeth, but it’s clear he has no good ground to stand on and no snippy comeback for Cat Grant. So after a few moments of awkward silence, the Chairman clears his throat.

 

“Ms. Luthor and Ms. Grant, as always, make some very good points. Nothing is set in stone yet, so to speak. We’ll be revisiting this. But, I think, we’ve all said quite enough for one day.”

 

He adjourns the meeting and the entire room seems to breath a sigh of relief. Some people practically flee.

 

Edge sits steaming in his chair, glaring daggers at Lena, but makes no move towards her. Though Lena has no delusions. Edge will find a way to make her pay for this slight in the future. 

She’d known him long enough to be sure of that.

 

In addition to Lionel’s and Edge’s father doing business, Lex and Edge had both attended the same boarding school growing up and later shared classes at business school. They weren’t friends per se. But to the Luthors there were certain associations that had to be maintained across the generations, whether through true friendship or something more akin to rivalry. Lex and Morgan had always tended towards the latter.

 

It was partly because of this that Lena couldn’t bring herself to truly fear Edge. She had been dealing with men like him her entire life. And though Edge is far from harmless, Lena has defenses in place against people like him. No cause for undue worry.

 

She and Cat exit the conference room together and head toward the elevators. Cat is already texting at near superhuman speed on her phone, while Lena is still powering hers back on. 

 

“Well, that was a bit of fun, wasn’t it?” Cat asks without looking up.

 

Lena finally smiles, a ball of tension releasing from the middle of her chest. She calls the elevator and turns towards Cat while they wait.

 

“Thanks for coming to my rescue. Again.”

 

Cat smirks “You’re far from a damsel, Lena. But I couldn’t let you have all the fun. What’s even the point in joining a party like this, if not to ruffle a few feathers?”

 

Lena sighs feeling suddenly dejected “This committee is meant to help people.”

 

The elevator arrives and they both board. A small balding man from the meeting, Lena can’t remember his name, is about to board as well when Cat gives him a sharp look and he stops short.

 

“I’ll um just catch the next one.”

 

Cat smiles at him as the doors close. 

 

“Come now, Lena. This committee is about making money. For the city, sure, but mostly for themselves. Any residual benefit for the people will be all but accidental.”

 

Lena frowns, her brow furrowing “Then why are you here? Why even bother?”

 

Cat shrugs, finally tucking her phone away and looking at Lena.

 

“I may be the Queen of All Media now, but I’m a reporter at heart. And being a reporter is all about being in the right rooms. This committee is a room where things happen. Big, important things.”

 

Lena nods “It’s better to know then. Even if you can’t do anything about it.”

 

Cat considers this as the elevator dings and the doors slide open into the lobby. 

 

“Who's to say we can’t do anything, hmm? It seems like maybe we just did.” 

 

Lena smiles a little. She certainly had no intention of backing off of Edge’s proposal, or any other nefarious plans that might come to light. It doesn’t seem that Cat does either. So perhaps she’s right. 

 

“So…” Cat asks as they make their way across the bustling lobby.

 

Lena gives her a confused look “So?”

 

“How are things with our Ms. Danvers?” Cat’s mouth pulls up into a smirk as she levels Lena with a teasing look. 

Lena, to her credit, flounders a little in surprise but manages not to blush.

 

“Oh, um, well…”

 

“She’s been skipping around the office, humming to herself, like some kind of Disney princess, giggling like a schoolgirl at her phone. It makes everyone nauseous.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes “You’re exaggerating.”

 

Cat’s town car pulls around the corner and up to the curb, and her assistant jumps out of it to hold the door open for Cat.

 

Cat quirks an eyebrow at Lena “Am I?”

 

The knowing look in her eyes does finally bring heat to Lena’s pale cheeks. Lena scoffs and looks away, but it’s too late. Cat’s already seen.

 

The older CEO chuckles and slips on her sunglasses.

 

“Let’s not forget whose idea it was to introduce the two of you. Honestly, I am so brilliant sometimes, I amaze myself.”

 

“I’ll give credit where credit is due.” Lena tilts her head in concession “I’m actually headed to see Kara now. We’re going to have lunch and take a tour of my labs.”

 

Cat’s smile smooths out and though the sunglasses hide her eyes, Lena can tell she’s rolling them underneath.

 

“How romantic.” Cat drolls, finally slipping into her car. 

 

Lena is laughing even as the car pulls away. 

 

\-----------------

 

This isn’t at all what Lena had in mind when she offered to give Kara a private tour of L-Corp’s labs. 

 

Lena had already been wearing her labcoat when Kara arrived and it took her awhile to notice the effect it seemed to have on her girlfriend. 

 

It wasn’t until Lena led Kara into the robotics R&D lab, politely but firmly dismissing the handful of scientists and grad students working there to an early lunch with a wave of her hand.

 

Everyone was quick to exit, no one daring to question Lena Luthor in her own lab.

 

Then Lena had gestured around at the lab and turned to see Kara’s reaction to all the state of the art equipment, only to find Kara’s eyes firmly fixed on her. Roving over Lena slowly, and with a distinct hint of mischief. 

 

Before Lena even knew what was happening, Kara closed the distance between them and lifted Lena onto one of the workbenches with impressive ease. 

 

They had been shamelessly making out, like hormone struck teenagers, ever since. 

 

Kara’s body pressed deliciously into Lena’s front. Kara’s hands hooked under Lena’s knees, wrapping Lena’s legs around the blonde’s hips. 

 

“This...coat...is really...working for you, Ms. Luthor.” Kara says between kisses, almost panting.

 

Lena chuckles, dodging Kara’s next kiss and baring her neck for her instead. Kara transitions easily, nuzzling into Lena’s neck.

 

“It seems as though the coat is working for you, Ms. Danvers.” she teases, running her nails gently down the back of Kara’s neck. “You’re a slut for science, darling.”

 

Kara scoffs and pulls back to look at Lena, playfully offended. 

 

“Says the nerd in the labcoat!”

 

Lena simply hums and brings their mouths back together briefly, before pushing Kara definitively away.

 

“Maybe so. But if you think I’m letting you fuck me in this lab, you’ve got another thing coming…” Lena smirks and hops down from the workbench, straightening her ruffled clothing.

 

Kara has the decency to blush “I-I wasn’t trying to-”

 

Lena rolls her eyes, leaning in close to whisper in Kara’s ear, even though they are alone in the lab.

 

“I might just happen to wear it home one day. How does that sound?”

 

Kara glances down at the coat in question and blushes even harder. Lena giggles and kisses her cheek, having mercy before Kara melts into a puddle.

 

“Come on, I really do want to show you a few things.”

A few things might have been a bit of an understatement. Lena shows her the projects she most excited about, ranging from rough sketches and blueprints to fully functional prototypes. Kara’s scientific inclinations come in handy, as she can more easily follow what Lena is talking about when it comes to the technical and practical applications of some of the projects. She asks questions and geeks out with Lena about all the possibilities.

 

As they are roaming down a corridor lined with different prototypes, one in particular catches Kara’s eye. 

 

It’s a state of the art advanced combat exoskeletal suit.

 

“Whoa!” Kara leans in taking a closer look at the suit “This looks…”

 

“Expensive? Yes, very.” Lena says, leaning against the display case and watching Kara study the prototype.

 

“I was gonna say badass, but yes, that too.”

 

“It’s a soft body armor, lightweight, built for maximum flexibility. The boots and knee joints are equipped with speed and stealth in mind. Whereas the helmet is capable of infrared, night vision, and an enhanced scope inside the visor. The material itself is lined with my best cloaking tech, rendering the user all but invisible when engaged. And these here…” She points at the mechanisms at the elbow and shoulders. “Can assist with a deadlift of up to 2000 pounds.”

 

Kara’s eyes are wide, her expression somewhere between horrified and awed. Lena lets her take her time processing the implications of a suit like this.

 

“So…” Kara finally says, straightening up and taking a step back. She points at the suit “It works?”

 

Lena nods, looking at the suit instead of at Kara “Yes, fully functional actually. We tested it extensively.”

 

Kara is quiet for too long, and when Lena looks back at her, the reporter’s expression is clouded, pensive.

 

Lena isn’t sure what Kara’s thinking so she doesn’t know how to soothe her. Finally she offers, “I haven’t premiered it yet. It’s just been gathering dust.”

 

Blue eyes search Lena’s face and then in a softer tone, Kara asks “Why is that? This is...this is worth…” Lena nods, knowing that Kara means this project is worth an absurd fortune to a lot of people. Three times Lena’s own personal fortune. 

 

“I just...I’m not quite sure I’d be comfortable selling it.” Lena finally whispers. “How would I even decide who to sell it to?”

 

Kara nods, looking troubled. “It’s...cool. Like really freaking cool, but...scary.”

 

Lena smiles a little “Best to leave it in the toy box for now. Come on, there’s more to see…” She loops her arm with Kara’s and tugs her away from the combat suit, eager to change the subject. But Kara’s gaze lingers over her shoulder for a moment, and she’s quieter for the rest of the tour.

 

\-------------

 

“You know, for someone who also travels for work you are being awfully pouty about this.”

 

Lena’s tone is chastising, but she’s smiling into the phone. Imagining Kara’s puppy dog eyes.

 

“I know.” Kara whines “But this is different. This is you leaving and me being here with nothing to do. I don’t like it.”

 

Lena laughs, watching the city lights fade as her driver steers them towards the airstrip.

 

“We both know you have plenty to do. You’ve got a pile of research on your coffee table for Nicaragua, and you’ve been itching to pitch it to Snapper.”

 

She hears Kara sigh and a loud thud that she’s certain is Kara flinging herself onto the couch dramatically. 

 

“He loves South America, but he hates me. He going to scrap it, I just know he is.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes “No, he’s not. You’re brilliant, and Snapper Carr knows it. I venture you’ll be there by the end of the month and I’ll be the one pouting into the phone.”

 

Kara expertly skates right over the praise.

 

“How long is this thing in New Orleans going to take? Lucy is supposed to be home Thursday and I’m dying for you to meet her!”

 

Lena ignores the little ping in her chest at the mention of Kara’s very good (hot, athletic, badass) Army friend, Lucy Lane. Because she’s not jealous. It would be dumb to be jealous of someone Alex frequently refers to as Kara’s “work wife”. So Lena definitely doesn’t have to fake a pleasant tone when she replies.

 

“Not that long. Two days tops. I just need to convince someone who probably hates me and my company to uproot their entire life and come work for me halfway across the country.”

 

Kara chuckles, completely oblivious to Lena’s hint of insecurity. “Well, you are very charming.”

 

“I better be.” Lena says, hoping she’s as charming as Kara thinks she is. “I’m trying to build a dream team here in National City and Dr. Isley is on my list.”

 

“Go get her, Coach!” Kara cheers theatrically into the phone “Then come back to me! I’m just going to watch Food Network and eat junk food until you get back.”

 

The car pulls up to the airstrip where Lena’s private jet is waiting. 

 

“I’ll text you when my plane lands, darling. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight. Watch out for the bugs!”

 

\----------------

 

Kara was really right about the bugs. 

 

It’s like they instantly sensed an outsider setting foot in their territory and a swarm descended. The air is heavy and moist like a storm perpetually brewing. Lena takes deep breaths of swampy air and feels like she’s drowning.

 

Despite all of this, Lena feels something very close to excitement as she gets off the plane. She hasn’t spent much time in New Orleans. She can recall a trip or two with Lex when he was still in his party-until-the-champagne-runs-out phase.  Mardi Gras was certainly an unforgettable experience. And the city’s food is well worth its climate. But Lena isn’t here for any of that, not this time.

 

It’s only 2am here in Louisiana, but Lena is still wired. She spent most of the flight, rereading Dr. Isley’s research. 

 

Dr. Pamela Isley is one of the foremost experts on environmental science and engineering with a special interest in botany. Something of a prodigy in her field, Dr. Isley has been working extensively on revitalization and sustainability efforts for the last ten years all over the world but most recently here in the swamps of Louisiana. Though brilliant, she’s been painfully under appreciated for her research and all but blacklisted by big businesses like L-Corp. Word has it that the doctor is a bit volatile, when it comes to her passion projects, and has a hard time containy her anger at all the environmental harm that has been done and continues uncheck by world leaders. 

 

Where some people might see a radical, Lena sees a lot of intelligence and passion that just needs to be pointed in the right direction. 

 

She’s been trying to arrange a meeting for two months, but Dr. Isley has all but refused. Basically just ignoring Lena’s repeated requests. Always out and unavailable, knee deep in a swamp somewhere. Which is why Lena is taking matters into her own hands. 

 

And that’s exactly how she finds the doctor early the next morning. Waist deep in a swamp.

Lena has to hire a local guide to drive her out to Dr. Isley’s current research station, in a pickup truck with huge bog-proof tires that’s older than Lena herself. 

 

The guide finally pulls up to a rather impressive series of double wide trailers. The trailers sit nearly a story high on flood preventative stilts. And from what Lena can tell they are all interconnected to form one large environmentally friendly lab.

 

The area is fenced off and armed security guards halt them at the gate. Lena watches from the truck as her guide argues with the security guard for a few minutes, gesturing grandly in Lena’s direction. After nearly five minutes of squabbling, Lena finally shoulders open the car door and stumbles out with little dignity. 

 

She anticipated the terrain and was rather proud of herself for not wearing heels, but even the ankle high boots her picked out and though sensible are instantly ruined and nearly swallowed by the mud. 

 

Lena has to stifle a groan, determined not to come off as prissy.

 

She manages to balance herself and makes her way over to the gate and the security guards without making a complete fool of herself.  

 

The surprisingly clean cut head of security turns to her immediately, giving her a less than impressed once over.

 

“Miss, as I’ve repeatedly told your man here, this is a private facility. I was told no visitors whatsoever. Now to me that means no solicitors, no reporters, no field trips, and none of whatever the heck you are. Alright? So you need to go on and climb back in your truck and head back the way you came.”

 

Lena glances down pointedly at the man’s name tag, then patiently removes her sunglasses, fixing him with a polite smile but a very direct gaze. 

 

“Graham, is it?”

 

The man smiles a little and readjust his stance with a hand on his holstered pistol. He indulges her. 

 

“Yes, Ma’am, that’s my name.”

 

Lena nods and looks around beyond the fence. 

 

“Graham, this is Dr. Pamela Isley’s facility. Correct?”

 

He purses his lips for a moment as if wondering if that’s safe enough information to divulge. 

 

“Let me rephrase.” Lena says, swiftly lifting a hand to halt his response. “I know, this is Dr. Pamela Isley’s facility. Because that’s why I’m here. I need to speak with her, and I came a very long way to do just that.”

 

Graham sneers “Well, you can consider me in charge of the doctor’s calendar, Miss. And it seems to be you forgot to make an appointment.”

 

A few of the men situated behind him snicker at his teasing, and Graham grins at Lena.

 

Lena grins right back, unamused, and pulls a card from her clutch. 

 

“I tried actually. Many times to make an appointment to no avail. Which is why I am here now, in person and growing only more determined by the moment. But I’ve been rude, I haven’t even introduced myself…” She presents her business card to Graham. “My name is Lena Luthor.”

 

Graham’s smug expression flickers, like a dying lightbulb.  He tentatively takes the card from her, studies over it, then looks more closely at Lena’s face. Lena smiles for him.

 

“Luthor. As in…”

 

“Yes.” Lena interrupts a little sharply. “As in, those Luthors. The exact ones you’re thinking of. So, Graham, as fun as it is standing out here talking to you, its just not what I came here for. You understand?”

 

Graham looks torn at this point. He clearly knows who she is to some extent or another, and he seems to feel a bit out of his league. He was likely hired to scare off vandals and reporters, not one of the most powerful women in the world.

 

“Ms. Luthor, I really can’t just…”

 

“Go.” Lena tells him firmly “Take that card to Dr. Isley. Tell her I need five minutes. Five minutes to talk about saving the world, and she’ll never hear from me again.”

Graham stares at her dumbly for a moment, glances at the card, then back at Lena.

 

“We’ll wait.” Lena assures him with a smile that is all teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to start updating again, but I just moved & I'm working more now that I'm out of school so I'm not gonna promise a regular update schedule (sorry), I will however try not to disappear on you again :)
> 
> Give me comments please, I love them! I really do

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/share! I live for that shit
> 
> You can talk to me in the comments or on tumblr @lycanhood


End file.
